Return to Innocence
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: If events changed a course of one's life, who would be effected and what would it change? AU Alternative Universe
1. Prologue Return to Innocence

Hello to you all! Yes, its me, forget me already? Well actually what happened to me, I have found a new love, I know shame on me but I just did, Lord of the Rings has become my new obsession and it seems it wants more attention then Third Watch. So now I'm working on stories for that, and somewhat forgotten about Third Watch and the stories I have written for it. But this one kept coming up to me, kept reminding me I have yet to finish it, quite frankly I wanted this done before I showed but I finally figured if I didn't get it out now I never would so here you go, one that's been in the works for actually quite sometime, started around the time I started writing Twister.heck maybe even longer then that!  
  
THANKS TO MALINDA you are a doll for putting up with me and CORRECTING AND DOING MY GRAMMER. Usually my mother does this scary task, but this story is so, well there's reasons I don't want her seeing it so Malinda stood up and did everything for me so give her props and if there's anything wrong with it, blame her! ;) j/k thanks girl!  
  
Jessie (Boscogirl) YOU ROCK CHICKA you kept me going even if I wanted to quit with this story.  
  
Thumper, Laurie, BEE!!! Three of you are.what can I say I'm stuffing you in my purse and never letting you out ;)  
  
PG-13 it's a strong PG-13 it has to deal with strong child abuse at times, and just some bad talking, come on you know me, so if you read it and your to young for, its your own damn fault ;).  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing and you'll like that! ;) Honestly I don't want to be sued, I know longer have Stumpy who bites people, but I do have a computer now that would zap your boota so no suing please ;)  
  
Return to Innocence  
  
Prologue  
  
A woman sits in the squad of the police car on the passenger side. She tries to listen to her partner but it seems as he continues to ramble on she plays the game of how long she can ignore him until he realizes that is what she is doing on purpose. Honestly she's not trying to be rude, it just happens. One second he would be talking about work the second he would be humming some song that she couldn't even put her finger on, but that was all in the life of Faith Mitchell.  
  
They hadn't gotten a call so there they sat, pulled off, waiting for one to come to them or them be called to it. So Faith looked forward to be bored out of her mind.  
  
Looking out the window she longed for some action and as she glanced to her side she got her wish, two guys passing money and a little bag of what looked like crack between each other. When the one holding the money turned around she immediately knew who it was.  
  
"Son of a bitch."  
  
The other officer stopped talking at her sudden outburst.  
  
"What?" Questioning her choice of words, curious what she had seen to make her say it.  
  
Faith rolled down the window.  
  
"What you doing out so early Louis?"  
  
The two hearing her turned their attention and the one holding the dollars in his hand still, let a small smirk come to his lips, knowing who exactly talking to him. But then he bolted down the street leaving the one holding the crack looking around as Faith jumped out of the car to give chase.  
  
There was nothing like it. Going after somebody, feeling your heart pump hard and become erratic as adrenaline coursed through the veins that made you run. But the downside, having an extra 30 pounds on you as you tried to catch up to somebody who was smaller, and was use to running away from people like Faith.  
  
As the retreating back disappeared she suddenly heard the sound of tires screeching then what sounded like a body hitting the front part of a car. Angry yelling followed shortly after.  
  
Coming out of the mouth of the alley way she saw the suspect up on top of 55-Charlie beginning to bust out the windshield. Apparently when he had run out, 55-Charlie had joined the call but hadn't expected the perp to come flying out of the alley way just at that exact moment, causing him to be hit.  
  
"YOU NEED TO LEARN NOT TO RUN OVER PEOPLE YOU JAGOFF'S."  
  
Davis and Sully where outside of the car trying to get him off their RMP but he continued to smash the windshield as his foot went right through. Then when he finally stopped and noticed the three cops and hearing another squad he jumped off the hood and went to take off again but he heard the cocking of the gun. He put out his hands into the air then turned around slowly seeing Faith.  
  
"My 'favorite' officer." He said with sarcasm.  
  
Faith smiled then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nice to see you to Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
TBC.yes I know, dun dun dun what will happen next you'll just have to wait and see! 


	2. Chapter 1 A Life Changed Forever

Once again, if there something wrong blame Malinda not me ;) naa if something is wrong sorry but oh well umm really I do hope you enjoy your new chapter and I can't thank you enough for your wonderful replies. Yes its good to be back, hope I can keep enough interest to keep going so thank  
you to all of you. ;) (hugs to you all)  
  
BTW I just want to fair warn if you can't stand some intense child abuse I  
suggest not to read further because this surely has it!  
  
Chapter 1-A Life Changed Forever  
  
A young boy stands in front of the casket as it is lowered gently, softly to the welcoming cold earth down below. On the side of him, another child stands next to him holding his hand tightly as they watch somebody they love get buried. They don't even take notice to the rain soaking their brown hair, even as it trickles down their faces, soaking their clothes to their tiny bodies.  
  
Maurice and Mikey Boscorelli watch as their beloved mother is put to rest at Old St. Raymond's cemetery.  
  
Tears would not come for Maurice Boscorelli, as much as it was killing him, he just couldn't cry, not here, not now. Parts of him was almost angry at his mother, leaving him and his younger brother to defend for themselves. He knew what kind of man his father was, alcoholic, drinking all the time, his mother stepped in "most" of the time, but now with her gone, who was going to protect them? He would try his best to keep Mikey safe, but what about him, who was going to help him when he needed it the most?  
  
What made it worse, she died being drunk. She had driven home intoxicated and swerved off and killed herself. So they where left alone, to fend for themselves. The man wasn't even there to bury his wife, probably some bar or passed out on some sidewalk. Maurice didn't care, the old man didn't belong here, only the ones who loved her.  
  
They stared as it came to a stop. People got up from their chairs or began to walk away. The rain began to dissipate, the clouds rolling away, leaving the two boys to stand there.  
  
"What now Maurice?" The younger of the two questioned his brother looking up.  
  
Maurice could only stare at the casket. He couldn't say everything would be okay, because he knew it would be far from it. So there they stood, and would stand, until they would no longer be allowed to stand there anymore. Knowing their mother, wasn't ever coming back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It happened. He knew it would happen. Just it was only a matter of time before his hand would strike, and make the air come out, his body aching. Maurice Boscorelli, shivering, feeling his body shudder with every silent cry. Blood flowed freely down his face from where previous cuts had already been made by the hand, the hand of his father. Maurice couldn't remember what had set him off, but with the sound of the door slamming, Bosco ran into the room of his brother's, getting Mikey out of bed and outside the fire escape, where they would leave until he was too drunk to give a shit. Only when he tried to get himself out the door flew open and he didn't have enough time, the only time he had was to shut the window locking it and make sure Mikey didn't come back in after him.  
  
Like a dog that had been beaten Bosco cowered down as his father grabbed him roughly by the back of his collar and dragged him out of Mikey's room.  
  
When his father began to pound on him Bosco found it easier to just let it go, let his body absorb it. Let his mind be somewhere else, somewhere away from the terrible nightmare he was living. But this time it was different, instead of turning him around and holding onto him and repeatedly punching him in the face, Maurice felt the blow to his head instead when his father grabbed the back of him and pushed his head down hard onto the floor. He was dazed as his father grabbed his foot draging him over to the kitchen. Still dazed from the blow to his head Bosco could only vaugely see his father reaching around for something as his father bent down ripping Bosco's shirt upwards as he sneered at him.  
  
"You'll remember this for next time you try to help your brother escape punishment, you little shit."  
  
By the time Bosco realized what his father was doing, he couldn't stop him from putting the side of a scorching frying pan onto his unmarked baby skin.  
  
The pain was nothing like Bosco had ever experienced in all the time he was alive. He couldn't move, he could barely scream. His father finally took it off of him stood up grabbed a beer from the refrigerator then threw the frying pan into the sink and left his son on the floor withering in pain.  
  
Bosco would not know how long he would lay there, how long he would try to recompose himself. Every nerve in his body was hurting and it felt like it would never stop. Tears fell freely but he wouldn't make a single sound, scared his father just 'might' come back to do another number on him.  
  
After what seemed like hours to Maurice Boscorelli, he found somewhat strength to crawl back to his room, curl up into a ball, and then shiver, cry, even throw up in a near by waste bucket. He didn't understand why his father hated him so much, why he had to hurt him like this. Maurice Boscorelli wouldn't move from that spot, even when his brother came in and curled right up next to him.  
  
That wouldn't be the last mark his father would put on him. When his father felt like it, he would get cigars and ash and throw it on Bosco, if he even dared to look at his father cross eyed.  
  
Bosco would do it though, pull through it, make it through some how. He and his brother would make it and get the hell out of there, or so that's what Maurice Boscorelli thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mo, I don't want to go back."  
  
He looked at his younger brother. They had just gotten off the bus and where walking home. Each time they would come up with a reason to not go home, but for some reason their father had decided to make them come home right after school, maybe to get a good beating before he drank himself senseless again.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be just fine, you'll see." He said just as they walked by a stoop of what looked like gang members, but Bosco tried to keep his face straight not even give them a reason to start shit with them.  
  
"Hey white boys," Bosco stopped turning around, one of them that had been standing up was now moving down the steps, some of the others now beginning to stand up. "you think you can come by here and not pay a fee?"  
  
"It's a public street, get use to it."  
  
"You talking back to me?" The much taller kid coming up to Bosco. Bosco looked over at Mikey who did whatever his brother did, stand his ground.  
  
"Yeah I am." Bosco saying in a smartass tone.  
  
The one standing in front of Bosco turned around and then with a smile.  
  
"I think we teach this white boy what its like to get a beating of a life time."  
  
"You won't be giving me something I haven't had before."  
  
"I can see why."  
  
Just as the kid grabbed Bosco's shirt and brought back his fist and Bosco turned to tell his kid brother to run, screeching tires got all of their attention.  
  
"GUNNNNNN."  
  
Bosco watched as one kid got hit with a bullet and fell to the ground hitting some trash cans and spilling them as he landed hard on the ground. The blood sprayed him straight in the face as the kid fell backwards, some on his shirt, some on the pant legs of his jeans. Then another went down, Bosco just standing in the middle. In all of the confusion Bosco looked for his brother while falling to the ground himself.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." One kid was screaming in the car and in a second it had started, it was over.  
  
Blood seeped down Bosco's head from hitting the ground, but as he raised his head he called for his brother.  
  
"Mikey, MIKEY!"  
  
He turned his head but Mikey wasn't anywhere. He half expected him to be hiding, not to see his little body laying a little ways from another gang members.  
  
He was fine, it had to be something not bad, that Mikey could pull through. He got himself up off the ground and ran to his brother who was turned on his side. As he cradled his body he looked for the blood. Then he looked to his face, the part he tried to avoid so badly. A clean shot, right through the skull. Nothing, nothing he could do to save his baby brother. He looked around seeing people standing, looking at both of them.  
  
"DO SOMETHING, CALL 9-1-1, GOD, PLEASE, I.." He looked down at Mikey then brought him, hugging him tightly. He began to rock back and forth, tears coming down his eyes.  
  
"Somebody help me, please,..somebody." He repeated this over and over to himself or to anybody listening knowing now with Mikey and his mother he was truly and utterly alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night Mikey Boscorelli was buried, Maurice Boscorelli got another beating. It was different from the other ones though. Instead of a fist to the gut and a few to his face and left alone, his father walked into his room brought out what looked like a leather belt.  
  
As much as Bosco told himself to run, he was frozen in place, not able to even take a step back, even put out his arms to defend himself from the blows. There was no need to lift his shirt up over his head, he had been only wearing a pair of boxers and no shirt, Bosco had only come out to get something to drink when his father walked out of the bedroom. His father swung him around again pushed him to the ground and then brought down the belt hard across his back.  
  
The first one made Bosco bite down on his own tongue, the sweet taste of copper filled his taste buds. He spat some on the floor as another one hit him. He desperately didn't want to give this man any pleasure by screaming for him, crying and begging for him to stop. But as a third and forth and another after another came he couldn't help himself from crying, screaming out in pain. His back had become so numb he couldn't feel it anymore, so when his father stopped it wasn't even a blessing, because Bosco didn't even realize he had until he bent down beside him.  
  
Grabbing the small hairs on Bosco's scalp so he would look up he could feel his father panting, like he had been through an intense workout.  
  
"You piece of shit, it should have been you that took that bullet, you hear me. I taught you a lesson for not dying today. There's a reason your mother was drunk all the time, she couldn't stand you, that's why, and your brother, all your fault you hear me, ALL YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD AND NOT YOU."  
  
He then dropped Bosco's head and let it fall to the floor. Walking away Bosco heard his father come back. He didn't know what to expect now, if he was going to go back get his beer and get on the lazy boy or do something else. He only prayed his dad would leave him alone. Only he felt himself being pulled by his leg. Bosco tried to see where he was going, then it dawned on him. Grabbing for anything he tried to stop his father but the pain that was rubbing on the back caused him to have a weak grip.  
  
Like a rag doll he was picked up and thrown into the closet, landing on sharp objects and jarring just about everything in his body. He couldn't move for the longest time, hearing something happening outside the door, he just lay there till he found enough courage and body strength to pick himself up and try to open the door. But it wasn't much of a surprise, it was stuck, a chair propped up against it to keep him in. His father had done this many times before, and every time he found himself hating the dark even more.  
  
Reaching up he found his old smelly blanket he kept in there for when this happened. Curling up onto the floor, trying not to worsen the pain in his back he let his body relax and think of how great it would be for this nightmare to just end.  
  
TBC...  
  
Yes, what a cruel ass bitch I am ;) but hey its me didn't expect any less from me now did you? 


	3. Chapter 2 Two Worlds Collide

Okay so I got mad, and I wanted to update. Don't ask me how that worked  
out to be but that's just it did lol  
  
So remember au meaning alternative uniervse, characters are different from  
what we all know and love but you all smart don't think I have to keep  
reminding you so I think that will be the last time I'll say that, yes.  
  
Once again thanks to Malinda you are great incorrecting my stuff ;) and to all those thank you so much for your nice and wonderful replies I owe you  
one. So THANK YOU!  
  
Enjoy your new chapter.  
  
Chapter 2-Two Worlds Collide  
  
"You ever going to learn to stop doing crime, Louis?  
  
"You ever going to learn to shut your mouth?" Bosco snapped back.  
  
"Ohhhh temper, temper." Faith's partner said looking back into the gate that guarded them from their prisoner.  
  
Faith was driving the RMP, while her partner Ross sat in the passenger side, and of course Maurice "Louis" Boscorelli sat handcuffed in the back.  
  
"I just don't understand, don't you ever get tired of being in handcuffs?" Faith asked looking into the rear view mirror watching as he turned his eyes out the window feeling her gaze on him.  
  
Ross looked at his partner then into the back and then turned his head to Faith.  
  
"He's exercising his rights for 'once' and remaining silent."  
  
"Blow me." Bosco snapped his head around and then glared at Ross after making the comment.  
  
At this comment instead of getting angry or annoyed both officers smiled. As Faith turned into the 55th Precinct she spoke.  
  
"There's are happy little trooper."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith finished up some paperwork she had fallen behind on that had to do with an accident Ross and herself had responded to. As she was walking out to leave the Precinct for the night she happened to catch a glance at the holding cell.  
  
Stopping she walked in, the duty desk officer only looking up to see who was coming in then was back to his own work.  
  
"Rick, did Boscorelli already get out?"  
  
Not looking up "Yep, not more then 15 minutes ago."  
  
It amazed her how quickly how trouble makers, criminals, like Boscorelli could get out without a harsh sentence, even after breaking a windshield on a RMP.  
  
Faith, not needing to be there anymore turned around and walked out.  
  
The warm air hit her face but a cold breeze followed wiping her hair back. She then started down the street, waving at a few cops here and there that where going on duty. As she walked down the street and passed an alley she heard yelling and if she didn't think her mind was playing games on her she could of sworn she heard a snapping sound.  
  
Hearing this she pulled out her off duty weapon and did not waste anytime making it down the alley. The scene that laid before her was a young man on the ground his hands over him trying to protect the blows that the other male was giving him with a baseball bat. The brown yellowish looking bat had visible blood on as it came in contact with the victim.  
  
"Freeze."  
  
The man dropped the bat hearing this but spun around on his heel and took off. Faith had to make a decision, follow the guy and leave the guy in his own blood, or get the man help. Her choice was to stay with him, he wasn't sounding like he could be left alone for to long. So Faith put her gun away and bent down.  
  
"Sir, can you hear me?"  
  
She dared not move him in case of further injuring him.  
  
"If you can hear me sir, I'm going to go and get help, you hang on."  
  
Ball to the walls Faith turned around running to get some help. The one good thing about it happening close to the Precinct, the firehouse was right across the street. The medics she knew would be more then likely be there since they stationed with the FDNY or she hoped they would be there, not on a run.  
  
Coming up on the station some of the firefighters saw her and recognizing her, met her as she came up off the street.  
  
"I need," taking in a deep breath in "medics, somebody is hurt." With quick steps, one firefighter was running up the steps to get one of the medics.  
  
The thunder of the weight of the adults coming down the stairs brought Faith's attention to see who it was.  
  
"What happened Faith?"  
  
Bobby Caffey and Kim Zambrano had come down with their red bags Bobby asking as he began to follow Faith who was now showing them where their patients was.  
  
"Walked pass some guy getting beat up pretty badly over here." Pointing her finger as she explained walking across the street.  
  
The firefighters had joined up, following closely behind just in case they where to be needed.  
  
John Sullivan across the Precinct who was just walking out to go home noticed the little parade of the one cop, EMS, and FDNY.  
  
"What you thinks going on?"  
  
Sully shrugged at his young partners question.  
  
"Not sure, lets follow and see."  
  
55-Charlie had just joined the other familiar emergency workers just as Bobby and Kim where dropping to their knees and turning the patient over when they turned Faith's attention away.  
  
"What's going on Faith?"  
  
Stepping back she looked at Sully who asked the question.  
  
"Looks like this guy was getting the piss beat out of him, baseball bat and everything."  
  
Davis who was watching with interest the entire time had just recognized where he had seen that face before. Pointing his index finger he got the other two experienced officers attention by asking a question.  
  
"Isn't that the guy who smashed our windshield?"  
  
Spinning around, Faith looked at his face, checking out what Davis was asking about. She hadn't even noticed it was him, Faith really hadn't the best view anyways, since Sully distracted her and she hadn't moved him so she couldn't of have known. But there Maurice Boscorelli laying, instead of being in a holding cell, on the ground bleeding.  
  
"Has a couple cracked ribs." Said Kim who had looked for it after seeing the discarded bat, assumed the man would have them.  
  
"Yeah this guy is pretty beat up, where gonna need our bus." Bobby commented hoping one of the firefighters would get the drift and jump to it. Which didn't take long because Jimmy Doherty volunteered.  
  
"I'll go get it." Running away as he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Bobby he might have some internal bleeding."  
  
"Can't be too sure, but he might."  
  
By the time Kim had the I.V. in Bosco's arm Jimmy was backing up into the alleyway.  
  
"Hey I think he is coming around."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boscorelli's world was coming to him slowly. Looking up the first thing he noticed was the three officers that he recognized immediately.  
  
"This time it wasn't my fault and I didn't do anything against the law." He got out in a painful statement.  
  
Kim smiled lightly while looking up at Faith.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Boscorelli is one of our regulars, aren't you?"  
  
In visible pain from his ribs Bosco still could give her a small smirk.  
  
"You know you still love me."  
  
Faith let out a snort of laughter. "We love him so much he has a permanent spot in our RMP."  
  
"Wouldn't be the same without me."  
  
"That's for damn sure."  
  
While Bosco and Faith had been talking to one another and entertaining those around, Kim had been putting the morphine in, which began to take effect quickly, and Bobby had already begun cleaning some of the blood off of Bosco's face or anywhere else visible.  
  
By the time Bobby and Kim were loading Boscorelli into the ambulance he had slipped into unconsciousness once more. The small crowd dying down were walking away but Faith stayed, watching the medics getting into the bus.  
  
"You coming?" asked Sully who was getting ready to leave himself.  
  
For some reason, Faith wasn't sure where it came from but she felt this sadness and pity for leaving the guy alone. After all Faith could guess he was going to be by himself at that hospital and nobody to look out for him, besides, she didn't have anybody to go home to so why not?  
  
"No, I have to uhhh," trying to think of an excuse so she didn't get anything from Sully "write a report about this incident, see you around Sul."  
  
The medics who had been listening kept the back door open until they heard Faith get in and shut it behind her. Faith sat down out of the way as Bobby moved up to the front to drive to Mercy.  
  
Kim writing up her report looked at Faith and then back down at her patient.  
  
"You know the guy who beat him up?"  
  
"Nope, but maybe I can find out."  
  
The two looked at the man on the gurney and could only wonder what he had been through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith came walking out of the bathroom. It had been a while since they brought in Boscorelli into the hospital with cracked ribs and a few other bumps and bruises from the assault to his body. She was still trying to figure out why she had decided to come, but this quickly disappeared when Dr. Morales, or Sarah as they called her, walked up to her.  
  
"Sorry I took so long, I had other patients that got me side track, pretty hectic around here."  
  
"I bet, that's okay though. So..." Faith was trying to get the doctor to get back on the subject of Boscorelli.  
  
"Well your boy does have some nice bruising, and a few cracked ribs, but they should heal nicely if he doesn't participate in anymore fights."  
  
Faith must have given Sarah Morales a confused gesture of the mention of 'anymore fights.' Sure, Faith believed the boy had his fair share but for some reason something stuck out which caused the Dr. to nod her head for Faith to follow, which Faith did.  
  
As they walked into the room that was occupied by other sleeping patients of his room, Faith found herself stopping and hesitating. Almost scared his reaction of her being there, wondering how he would be if she came walking in checking up on him.  
  
Turning to see her not coming in, Dr. Morales knew what she was thinking and offered a supportive smile.  
  
"Don't worry, out like a light from his pain medication." She winked at her turned back around as Faith then stepped in beside the bed as Dr. Morales unsnapped the robe that covered the man that lay before them and brought it down below his navel.  
  
The gasp that escaped from Faith's mouth was quickly quieted when she threw her hand over lips trying to hide the shock and the horror of what she felt seeing those markings on his body. The knots formed quickly in her stomach, making her want to sit down, try and think this one out.  
  
So much she had seen on the force, so much she knew, things she could prepare herself, but when she saw those horrible scars, she knew some of those couldn't be from fights. Faith could only feel nothing but pain for this man, knowing whatever childhood he had, it couldn't have been easy.  
  
Looking down she begun to trace them over and over, knowing the very distinct ones and what they were probably made from.  
  
"There are even more, but I don't want to move him around to much." With that said Dr. Morales put the gown back on him and straightened the covers. Just as she was about to say something more to Faith her beeper went off.  
  
"Gotta run, take care."  
  
"You to."  
  
Watching as Sarah left, Faith turned around looked over at the other patient then shrugging pulled up a chair and sat down. Nothing better to do then wait.  
  
(Few Hours Later)  
  
The world came back to Bosco all to slowly for his liking. Everything was disoriented, blurry, like being in a dream you understood what was going on but not being able to make out the picture all to clearly. Trying to move just a bit, maybe try and get the image to come out better so he could see what was next to him but that only caused severe agony up and down his body causing him to let out a wheezing sound trying to hold it back. This only caused the person to awaken from the position of the uncomfortable chair.  
  
Of all people, he did not think for one second, as the image cleared, Officer Mitchell would be sitting there.  
  
"Christ woman, can't you leave me be, don't you have some family to go home to?"  
  
He didn't care hurting her feelings, so when the hurt crossed her features he didn't think much of it, because all he wanted was to be home and left alone.  
  
"No, I'm divorced."  
  
Bosco shrugged slightly.  
  
"Kids, surely you have some of those, you look like you would."  
  
"Two, but they don't live with me."  
  
Looking away, not sure how to react to waking up to an officer there, the same one that had arrested him countless times and for stupid stuff nonetheless. Having stared at the other side of the room long enough he finally turned his gaze back to his bed noticing no handcuffs, which meant he hadn't done nothing wrong, he looked at her.  
  
"So I'm not handcuffed, why you here?"  
  
"Don't know, just wanted to make sure, well" hesitating trying to think of something quick "....I wanted to see if you wanted to file charges."  
  
She about kicked herself for that, 'real smooth, saying you worried about him, oh yeah he'll take that one without even thinking about it.' She watched for his reaction but all he did was blink his eyes slowly.  
  
"Charges, for what?"  
  
Faith almost had the urge to slap him upside the head for playing stupid.  
  
"Charges on the guy who put you here, the reason you have cracked ribs."  
  
"Do you have the guy?" Bosco asked quickly. Faith thinking she actually saw a bit of fear and concern.  
  
"No, not that that I'm aware of." answering his question.  
  
"Then drop it." snapping at her.  
  
This just didn't make any sense to her. 'Why would he not want to press charges? Unless he was covering for them,' she thought. Just thinking of that peeked her interest even more, and now she to wanted to know who this guy was, no way in hell she could just 'drop it.'  
  
"So, he's your friend?"  
  
Bosco didn't answer.  
  
"Oh okay keep going, your drug buddy, getting any warmer?" Still nothing from him.  
  
"Drug dealer, come on, I have to be getting closer...." thinking she then smiled as she said it "your pimp."  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ, yes he is my friend, no I don't want to press charges because he is my friend, you I would press charges against because you are annoying, you are not my friend and I DO NOT LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU WON'T LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE."  
  
The patient next to him was woken by Boscorelli's uproar.  
  
"Hey buddy can you keep it down."  
  
Bosco snapped his head.  
  
"Oh blow me."  
  
Quickly the patient turned onto his side trying to avoid Bosco's death glare.  
  
Faith stared down at her feet after the explosion from Boscorelli, feeling guilty that she had pushed him the way she had done.  
  
After uneasy silence had gone by Faith finally cleared her throat looking up at him noticing that he was staring down at his feet.  
  
"I just don't understand, if he's your friend, why would you let him do that to you?  
  
Bosco shook his head. He just couldn't understand this woman, why she didn't leave him alone. Didn't he just make it clearly he didn't want her around, yet she sits there and asks another question. What was wrong with this picture, what did he have to do to get her the hell out of there.  
  
"You just don't know when to quit do you?"  
  
Just as Faith was about to reply a nurse walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry, but your going to have to leave, your disturbing the other patients."  
  
Faith stared at Bosco wondering if he had pushed it, maybe wondering if he would stop and tell the nurse he wanted her to stay, but that didn't happen and Faith got up pushing her chair aside and gathering her purse.  
  
"Sorry, I'll leave."  
  
As the nurse waited, and Bosco watched her silently up until as she began walking out.  
  
"He's the only one I have." He said ever so softly, in a defeat tone, hoping maybe she didn't hear, but she stopped and turned back around.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Staring at one another Bosco looked back down at his own feet.  
  
"You asked, if he's my friend why would I let him do that, because," his eyes moving back and forth trying to think of the best answer and then he had it "he's the only one I got."  
  
Faith just stood there and stared. She didn't know how to deal with this, how to relate to the man laying in the bed only a few feet away from her. He had just admitted he only had one friend and this friend beats the living hell out of him, and now all Faith wanted to do was make sure this friend never did anything like this ever again. Only the nurse cleared her throat getting irritated and with that, Faith turned back around glancing back one time before leaving completely.  
  
Bosco, after admitting to only having one friend had not watched Faith leave. He couldn't look up at her, feeling so stupid for even confiding into her like that, telling her his damn business. Now angry with himself he turned onto his side, trying so carefully not to jar his rips. Waited for sleep to take him, that would come slowly to take him and make him forget what life he was leading that he wanted so badly to escape from. 


	4. Chapter 3 A Turning Point

Author Note:  Once again I like to say there is some mild cursing in here and some very serious child abuse, I don't believe its very graphic but nonetheless it's the same so if your not into that then I suggest you turn away ;) but if your in for some Bosco hurtin then you come to the right fanfic ;)

Chapter 3-A Turning Point

          Light, brilliant light surround Bosco the warmth soothed his aching soul and that feeling at peace made his little heart skip a beat when he recognized two people in front of him.  His mother standing a smile on her face, holding his little brother Mikey's hand.  

          Her entire voice echoed throughout his entire body and mind.  He reached his hand out to her but he was to far so he began running towards her, as her angel like voice called his name, so heavenly sweet to his ears.  

          "Momma, Momma."  Her image was getting further and further away from him, beginning to blur as did his brother and as he tried harder to get to her he felt something hard grabbed him.  

          Bosco's eyes flew open and what he woke up to was the anger of his Dad, and the rage was present in his features.  The grip his father had was curling into his skin and he tried not wince as his father jerked him out from under the covers and held him up with one hand up to his face.  

          "Not get up when I call you."  

          "I'm…sorr, sorry."  It was to early for him and second his father had scared the hell out of him causing his words to stumble.  

          "Sorry?  Sorry my ass."   

          That's when Bosco was thrown through the air.  He knew something bad was going to happen, his entire body knew it as it began to see the oncoming desk.  His body landed his arm sliced open from a drinking glass that he had used during the night and as his body began to fall he tried to brace himself but with the weight of his body it all came crashing down on his arm.  

          The snap was heard.  It echoed through his mind and as he tried to register what had just happened he looked down at his own arm as he tried to pick himself up to see his elbow down pointed in the wrong direction while his hand just kind of flopped back and forth.  

          When he looked at his arm and what had happened it finally hit him and the first thing that came natural was to cry and that he did, the tears came right after one another.  He wanted nothing more to stop crying there, not wanting to anger his father even more and not wanting to show he had a weakness but it didn't help when he looked down from feeling another pain and seeing blood pour ruining his pajama's.  

          "What the hell are you crying for you little pussy, have to cry like a little girl would, want me to fetch your bottle."  

          Bosco looked up at his father's words with hatred and confusion of why this man would do this to him.  He continued to cry as the pain became to much for his senses and as his father left him he grabbed something to wrap his arm in to stop the bleeding.  Then he did what he always did, did the horrible task of trying to get dress, and walk himself to the hospital.  

          At such a young age a kid shouldn't know how to go to the hospital, know how to get himself checked in, all the procedures and make up lies but Bosco did and that's what happened.  

          Walking into the regular Emergency Room Bosco spotted the one woman he was always glad to see.  His little body didn't even reach the counter so he walked around were the door was and looked in.  

          "Can I help you sir?"  

          One of the other helpers saw him.  His body was hurting to much to even try to speak so he just pointed with one tiny finger towards the black woman.  

          "Nurse Procter."  

          Hearing her name immediately she turned around and her face spoke volumes as her face softened even more seeing in his condition.  

          Walking over she put her hand on his back leading him towards one of the exam rooms.  

          "Oh darlin what did you do?"  

          By then Maurice's tears had dried up and only left were his hot cheeks to show for it but he could feel himself beginning to cry once more with the tremble of his lip trying to retail his version of the story, only wanting so badly to say something else.  

          "I built a new….ramp..fell off my bike."  

          "You boys now a days, you have more of a hospital wrap sheet longer then 5 people I know."  

          Why she didn't figure it out was beyond Bosco's thought process and how much he wanted her to, to take him away from his father but he was scared out of his mind if he ever got away what his father would do.   

          As Nurse Procter fixed him up once again, he realized one thing and one thing only when the time was right he was going to try and make break for it.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

          Bosco sat on the swing set at school.  The one he always sat on and just sat there watching as other kids played with each other, ran playing tag, smiling.  That was something he never felt like ever doing, smile.  What was he happy for?  That if he looked at his father cross-eyed he get the living shit knocked out of him?  Or the fact he watched his brother die in front of him.  

          So there Bosco sat, watching and wondering until he felt a shove off the swing. 

          "You been on to long punk."  

          He looked up to see Thomas, one of the school yard bullies in front of him.  

          Anger took a hold of Bosco.  All the times his father wailed on him and he couldn't stop it, he realized this kid wasn't that much bigger then him and so grabbing some pebbles that littered the ground he threw them hard into Thomas's eyes.  

          "Why you little.."  

          Thomas reared back for a second but was on top of Bosco like a tiger jumping on its prey, and his fists flew down but stopped suddenly and was shoved off hard.  

          Bosco looked over to see another bigger kid start beating Thomas up, only when the tears began to come out of Thomas's eyes did the older kid stop.  

          Being helped up Bosco brushed himself off and looked up at who helped him out.  

          "Reggie, and you are?"  

          "Bosco….thanks." 

          "No sweat 'Co."  

          He wasn't sure what to make of it.  Nobody ever gave him a nickname, hell nobody usually gave Bosco attention a day in his life at school that he knew.  

          Reggie looked down at the broken arm of Bosco and the bandage covering his other arm.

          "What happened to you?"

          "Nothing."  

          "Yeah nothing usually happens to me but tell you the truth my Mom and Dad usually do the nothing bit so its cool."  

          As the recess bell went off Reggie put his arm around Bosco's shoulder and smiled.  

          "You know, I think this is the start of a great friendship."  

          Bosco just smirked.  

          The two would become inseparable where there was one, there was the other.  Bosco would later come to find out that Reggie had been held back a couple years, the reason why he was such a big kid and still in Bosco's grade.  The other thing Bosco would find out was that Reggie didn't have it easy either, and for Bosco he didn't feel so alone anymore.  But there was a side of Reggie, Bosco was still not sure of, the dark temper that he possessed, that allowed him to take a knife and cut somebody only at the tender age of 11.  But no matter how bad Reggie was, Bosco stuck next to him, because Reggie was Bosco's only friend and Bosco was going to be damned if he was going to not have anybody growing up.  

          "Do you have it?"  Bosco looked at Reggie as they walked into the men's bathroom, Reggie standing as Bosco checked all the stalls.  

          "Of course."  

          "You are the best, man, what would I do without you?"

          "I don't know."  

          "So should we do it?"  Looking down at what Reggie held.  

          "Of course."  

          Bosco grabbed a lighter and lit what was in Reggie's hand.  Both smiled.

          "Ready?"  

          "Let's do it."  

          Bosco grabbed it and threw the cherry bomb down the toilet and then flushed it down, both of them running out of the bathroom, nobody was out in the hall and as they took off a huge explosion rocked the entire school.  Both looked at each other.  The sound of the tremor made them know whatever damage they just caused it was big and they sure is hell weren't going to be caught.  

          But when they turned to get out of there they ended up smacking right into the principal of the school.  The only thing that Bosco could think of a time like that was.  

          "Oh shit."  

          The principal replied with a "Oh yeah, big time."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Two boys sat in the office, both dreading what would come next.  Bosco could feel his hands becoming sweaty with every passing minute.  He wouldn't be surprised if he died because he knew his father was going to kill him.  Bosco could barely look at the man cross eyed without getting a broken rib or a family of colorful bruises.  

          He looked over at Reggie who was taking it with only a cold stare looking directly in front of him while breathing in and out deeply.  He only wish that he had Reggie's position as a child.  Even though Reggie rarely talked about his household, Bosco knew quite a few things.  He knew things like that his family was nothing but rich and his mother and father were always gone on some glorious vacation, leaving him to be alone then coming home and throwing huge parties that would last all through the night.  The parties would keep Reggie up, they would even throw them during school nights.  To Reggie they acted as though they didn't even have a son but when they did acknowledge him it was in a drunken rage.  But even so Bosco felt that Reggie didn't have it to bad and without a blink of an eye Bosco would have taken Reggie's place anytime.  

          "Yes Mr. Boscorelli, your son is right there waiting for you."  

          His head came up at the to much cheerful voice of the secretary.  He saw his father staring at him and how much Bosco wanted the ground to open up and suck him into its dark grasp.  He knew though that would never happen, Bosco just didn't have that kind of luck.  

          Something then dawned on Bosco with complete horror and terror in his young but old body.  The school year was almost up, only a few more weeks to go and they would have three months of freedom, for most kids though it was time for fun for Bosco it was absolutely terrifying.  Then with this latest little incident Bosco was sure not to be in school for those last saving weeks, which meant his father could do anything with him and nobody would get suspicious.  No nosy counselors, concerned teachers, nothing for three months and Bosco just knew that was only signing him for something to get broken.  

          He hadn't tried it, thought about it before but tonight he knew it was going to be the night he was going to try to escape from his hell, runaway.  His personal living hell demon spoke.  

          "I am truly sorry about this, it will be paid for and he will be "punished" for this."  

          Bosco's body crenched and shivered how he had spoken and defined the word punished with such force, he could just feel bones breaking with his voice.  

          That is when Bosco began to go over how he was going to get away, how the plan of action would work how to get away from his father's wrath.  

          The feel of his father pulling him up by the collar of his shirt roughly enough to enforce to get up but not enough to cause alarms for anybody watching.  

          "Come on."  

          Bosco glanced one lonely glance back at Reggie then walked out of the school with his father.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Nothing was said, just silence between the two male's as they drove to their destination, Bosco's home and living nightmare.  Then the car came to a stop.  His heart was pounding through his chest so fast and so hard, Bosco could of sworn right then and there that he could see movement under his shirt where his organ rested it was thumping so loudly.  

          Tilting his head and watching his father who turned his own head to look at him, Bosco could read his father's face that spoke with clear volume 'don't even think about it.'  Bosco felt like the man could read his mind because he had thought about it, about jumping out there and Bosco realized the thought of it sounded great.  He hadn't been wearing his seatbelt so when he jumped out of the car it made a beautiful and easy escape.  Bosco had felt the whoosh of his father's hand grabbing at the back of his shirt but had failed to catch it. 

          As Bosco ran as fast he could he could.  He could hear his father screaming at him, yelling at him to come back right now but Bosco knew that would be a cold day in hell.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Reggie laid on his bed staring up at his ceiling with his hands folded under his head.  

          His parents had been notified about his little stunt at school but would not becoming home from their trip in England.  Since Reggie was now of llegal age to be left alone, Reggie just ended up walking home.  

          Beginning to fall asleep he then heard the pounding on his door.  Immediately getting up Reggie leaned into the door checking to see that Bosco was standing on the outside.  

          Opening the door Bosco stepped in, the heavy of the door slamming behind him.  

          "I did it man, I ran away."  

          Reggie was about to ask how on Earth did he get away from his monster of a father when Bosco blurted out what he had done.  

          "You did what?"  Of course Reggie and Bosco had both speaking about running away for as long as they had known each other but he found his own words stumbling on each together, because he actually started to believe they would never do it.  

          "Oh come on, we both been talking about it, I know I would have been done for if I stayed."  

          "Where are you gonna go?"  

          "Fuck. I don't know but not home that's for damn sure."  

          Reggie walked into his room pulling out some clothes and placing them into the school bag he never used, Bosco watching.  

          "What are you doing?"  

          "Going with."  

          With this said, Bosco glowed inside, so ecstatic that he wasn't going to be doing this alone.  Going to the refrigerator Reggie added  snacks and drinks.   With that now done the two left.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          The two young boys walked everywhere in the city of New York.  Time Square, Empire State building and after spitting off the top, snuck into a movie and by the time they came out of the theater night had come to the Big Apple.  

          It wasn't long before Reggie and Bosco walked into Central Park their bodies getting overly tired from so much walking, so they both sat down on a park bench, snacking on some food.  

          As Bosco nibbled he felt his body shivering making it almost hard to eat, when he was done he began rubbing his goosebump arms, trying to get warmth back into them.  Reaching into his bag Reggie pulled out a New York Giants sweatshirt.   

          "Here."  

          "Thanks."  Bosco caught it and put it over him.  

          Deciding they would just go to sleep there till they could figure out what they were going to go from there both lay down on the two benches that sat beside one another and closed their eyes falling asleep.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Bosco could see his mother, himself and even his brother sitting beside a pond and a huge tree in Central Park.  He could see himself smiling, laughing at some joke one of them had told.  But there was no sound and Bosco watched as the colors melted, twisted and distorted as Bosco woke up from his dream that he so much wanted to keep having.  

          What he woke up to were two NYPD Officers staring down at him.  He knew what would happen, being pass curfew he would be taken back to his home or to the police station were his dad would have to come and pick him.  Bosco just knew that was just not acceptable.  

          Shooting up from his seat he took off the cops trying to grab for him but he was small enough he took off leaving them in his dust.  He could hear them shouting at him from behind but that just made him only run faster, the face of his father glowing in his mind pushing him to run.  

          Then something made him stop and turn back.  Reggie.  But he couldn't see the two NYPD's or Reggie for that matter.   Bosco come to the conclusion he was better off leaving and going back to Reggie's apartment later on.  But when he turned he slammed right into somebody's stomach and fell backwards landing hard onto the ground.  When he looked up a young male officer stood in the way as a black chubby cop came up from behind.  

          "Whatcha' you get?"  

          "Looks like we found our runaway."  

          Gulping air Bosco watched as the young one picked him off of the ground keeping a firm grasp on his arm as he was directed to the squad car.  Bosco wanted to protest but the man was to big for him and there was no getting away from the trained cop.  

          "Come on young man, your father has been worried sick."  

          As Bosco was placed into the police car he murmmurs as the vehicle door slammed shut with a deafening sound.  

          "I'm sure he is."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Son thank God you were found don't ever scare me like that again."  

          Those are the words Marcus Boscorelli spoke when Maurice Boscorelli was brought back.  He couldn't believe they were believing this man who was lying through his teeth.  Bosco thought his father was the worst actor especially in the department of pretending to care about him.  Yet once again they believed every single word that came out of his mouth and because of that his fate was sealed.  

          "No problem, we are glad he is safe and home were he should be, the streets of New York is no place for a young man like himself."  

          "Thank you again, I didn't even catch your name Officer…"  

          "People call me Candyman, and my partner," looking back and nodding his head "is Sullivan."  

          "Not sure how to thank you, I don't know what to say."  

          They smiled lightly then walked away as the prison cell of the apartment door slammed shut in front of Bosco's face.  

          He could of made another attempt, run for it, the window anything but Bosco knew his father would be on him so fast there would just not be enough time.  

          So all he could do was stand tall and not show any fear and awaited his punishment that he knew was going to come, and it did.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "So did you do it?" 

          "Yep." 

          "I'm so happy for you, when are you and Susan planning on it?"  

          "Sometime next year."  

          "That's so great, Debbie will be very happy to hear this."  

          "Thanks Doc."  

          Doc glanced down the road to see somebody running out into the street waving their hands over their head to get their attention.  Stopping the rig Doc rolled down the window as they came running up out of breath.  

          "Little kid, he's in bad shape."  

          The ambulance came to a halt and with that both medics grabbed their medical gear and followed the guy to their victim of pain.  

          They both reached the kid and turned him over.  The blood caked his face, bruises could be seen partially through the gore that covered his features.  

          "You know how long he's been here?"  

          "No man, I found him like this and called you guys."  The man said staring down on the medics as they worked on the kid.  

          "How is he,…is he going to be okay?"  

          Jerry looked up as he pulled an IV out of the bag.

          "We won't know for sure till we get him to the hospital."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "What you have Doc?"

          "Young male, lacerations along the neck, internal bleeding in the abdomen, may have a ruptured spleen, as well as broken ribs along with a severe concussion."  

          As they wheeled the boy and Nurse Procter took control of the gurney she took a harder glance at the patient and she could feel her entire gut drop.  

          "Hey Doc, where did you say you found him?"

          "Over by the park, near 128 street."  

          "Doc I want you to call the police."  

          Procter began cleaning the wounds as she talked to the paramedic.  

          "Please."  

          "Sure, I will."  

          He then took his gurney out and stopped at the front desk where Jerry was beginning the paperwork.  

          "Let me do that, I'll see you in the bus."  

          "You sure?"  

          "Yeah, I have to do something."

          "Okay."  

          Jerry then took the gurney from Doc and left, leaving Doc to reach over the counter and pick up the phone to call the 55th Precinct over to Mercy Hospital.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          The two officers walked into Angel of Mercy not sure what they had coming to them, or what they would be doing, not much was talked about they were just sent there.  

          "Whatch'a got for us Doc?"  

          Sully asked with an almost bounce to his step as he came up to the medic who was looking down at the paperwork filling it out.  

          Glancing up at the arrival of the two cops he then pointed and saying, 

          "Not me," he directed the attention to Nurse Procter who walked out of the room where the doors shut behind her.  

          "Nurse Procter."  Doc then brought the paper up and shook the papers to make them neat and then walked out.  As Procter came up to the two Officers jumping quickly into the conversation.  

          "This way gentlemen."  

          Then she turned and walked off leaving them only to follow her.  

          "So are you going to tell us what this is about?"  

          Procter did not answer their question, just simply made them follow her to the Children Intensive Care where in a room a boy was hooked up to all sorts of different kind of machines helping his body to heal.  

          "Crap."  

          Walking over she checked the vitals of the young man who stayed asleep because of all the drugs that kept him under.  Then when she was done quietly shut the door looking at both of the two cops.  

          "I'm ashamed to say I know this boy very well.  Always coming in with something broken.  Why God I ask that I didn't see it, or catch it before but I have now and I'm not going to stand here and see it happen again."  

          Procter was done then she noticed the looks that had fallen onto the cops faces.  

          "What?"

          John Sullivan reluctantly told her.  

          "We were told in role call a boy had gone missing a day before," pointing his finger at the closed door "was the runaway, we returned him."  Sully stopped no longer knowing how to continue, realizing he just helped a child get the living shit kicked out of him, helped a monster do that to a kid who didn't deserve it.  

          "So gentlemen what do you propose to do about Maurice Louis Boscorelli?"  Nurse Procter asked.  The two officers looked at each then back at the nurse.  

**TBC….**

**Flying Purple Pig** – _yeah poor bosco he going through the wringer but like I said I wanted to write a story where it explained what would make him go this far.  I am very happy that your liking it so much and thank you so much for your wonderful reviews you have given me.  _

**Yammy** – _Well I guess its safe to say you know now who this mysterious friend is ;).  Hoped you liked.  _

**Faith in Faith** – _Awwwww thank you, glad you think that to.  I can't wait to show you all the end either ;) least I have that in me head!  Thanks again.  _

**Me** – _Thank you, you just made my head the size of my state!  I love writing behind the scenes, what makes them who they are and why they are the way they are.  So thank you very much I appreciate that.  _

**Firefly120** – _Will see, you never know with me!_

**Once gain thanks to my reviewers, you make it all worth wild!  (hugs to you all)  **


	5. Chapter 4 Not Your Friend

Malinda, thank you so much for correcting this nutty story!  I know it needs it!  So I thank you! 

Once again this story has some good old fashion cussing so those who get offended by it **BEWARE!  **

(hides behind her big fat German Shepherd) watch out he bites!  Okay I'm sorry it took me some time, but blame it on work so here it is so enjoy and yep that's about it ;)!  

Chapter 4-Not Your Friend

          Bosco woke up with a startle.  He had pictured his father reaching down to grab him, to do him bodily harm.  Then woke up to find that nobody was there to injure him.  

          He yawned and wanting to try to get back to sleep he turned over but something cracked the silence, snoring that could make even the walls crumble.  His wonderful roommate right next to him was making the dreadful noise and now Bosco was stuck listening to it.  

          At first he tried ignoring it, trying to go to sleep, then when that didn't work he put the pillow over his head putting his hand over it and trying to shove the pillow into his ear, trying to deafening the sound.  When his tolerance level went to the point he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the glass cup and flung it as hard as he could muster, hitting the target dead on.  

          The other patient woke up, disoriented to what was going on and why his head was hurting.  He then looked over at Bosco and then at the cup that lay on his chest, the thing that had woke him from his peaceful and beautiful slumber.  Questing it, Bosco then replied.  

          "Look, your snoring could wake up the fucking dead in the East River, here's a hint, KNOCK IT OFF!"  

          With this outburst the young man almost looked as though he was about to break into a crying fit.  Seeing this Bosco not being able to take of the sight of it did not hesitate to rip the IV right out of his arm and walk out of the shared room.  

          The time of the night, it was eerily quiet as he walked down the lone corridors, he didn't even really notice any nurses but as he let his feet do the walking, he found himself in front of the Children Intensive Care Unit, not even meaning to be there.  The memory coming like a movie playing out in front of his eyes, came to him of Proctor smiling down on him with that warm glow about her that made him yearn that from his so called family.  The room he woke up in.  

          "Everything will be just fine, no one will ever hurt you again."  

          He shook the thought out of his head.  No reason to remember it, being so long ago.  

          Looking harder into the dark room he could see a mother, and hear her soft snore as she rested in a chair next to her unmoving child who was asleep on the bed.  How much he wanted that when he was younger and alone, to have somebody care for him like that.  But he knew that wasn't ever going to happen for him, even at that crucial age he knew that he would find no comfort in anybody's warm embrace.    

          Turning he walked back to his room climbed into the hospital bed and was out in no time.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Good morning Mr. Boscorelli.  Rise n shine!"  

          Bosco's eyes slightly opened then closed again.  

          "Time for your bath so come on."  

          That was enough to make Bosco practically jump onto the ceiling.  He could all ready feel himself throwing up as some over weight too cheerful nurse tried to give him or help him take a bath.  

          "Oh hellll no lady, I have just broken ribs I'm going to be outta of here real soon, I'll take one when I get home."  

          The nurse hadn't seen the IV until she walked to the otherside, seeing it running out as the tube lay on the ground.  

          "What is this?"

          "An I.V. are you sure you're a nurse, not to smart are yeah?"  

          "I know what it is young man but what is it doing out of your arm?"  

          "I don't know you tell me, maybe it…fell out."  Bosco said with a sarcastic tone.  

          "Fine then we can just strap you down sure it won't fall out then."  The nurse saying, Bosco could hear the irritation and annoyance in the nurse's once happily mood, which put Bosco into a better one for, he loved doing that to over cheerful people.  

          "Think again, can't keep me here, I'm signing out today, so nice try."  

          The nurse crossed her arms knowing that he spoke the truth patients could sign themselves out if they were well enough to stand.  The only time they could keep them against their will if they were on suicide watch and sadly for her, he wasn't.  

          "Fine then."

          She then turned and left.  

          Bosco put on the old raggedty baggy clothes that he had been found in and made it without jarring his injured ribs he made it to the front desk.  

          "Is this is where sign out?"  

          "Yep sure is."  

          Making quick with his signature he turned and was about to walk away but stopped and asked the nurse one more question before being out of their hair for good.  

          "Where do I pay for.."  

          "What is your name again?"  

          "Boscorelli."  

          It took the nurse one-minute to look down at her clipboard to find his name and then say to him,

          "Actually you been taken care of."  

          Bosco knew that was impossible, there was no way in hell Reggie would ever pay for it, he was the one that put him in there wouldn't make sense so curiosity got the best of him and he then asked but having a good thought who it could be.  

          "Who took care of it?"  

          "Umm she didn't give me her name, kind of big woman, I think she is a cop."  

          "Mitchell."  He growled under his tongue.  So now she was really getting on his nerves, doing stuff for him.  She was so insistence of helping him it almost made him sick, he didn't want it and especially from a cop like her.  

          Without an utter of thanks or have a nice day, Bosco turned and walked out of Angel of Mercy Hospital.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey man wait up."  

          Slightly turning to see who was trying to catch with him, Bosco found that it was Reggie.  Bosco didn't stop he continued walking, almost trying to walk even faster so he couldn't catch up but in his injured state he knew that was impossible.

"What are you walking so fast, come on man."  

          Bosco just shook his head.  

"Come on, look I'm sorry."  Reggie had finally stopped walking and just stood there waiting for some kind of response from Bosco.  He did finally stop but didn't turn around.

This wasn't the first time Reggie put Bosco in the hospital, Bosco couldn't even count how many times, yet he still always came back, still hung out with him.  What always made him come back was the fact was that was all he knew, Reggie always took care of him in a lot of respects and if Reggie was out of his life, then he truly would be alone.  

Reggie watched as Bosco turn around and then in his famous smirk he always gave and said "Well what are we waiting for, I'm starvin'."  

With that Reggie walked up and slapped hands with Bosco and they continued on down the street.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Faith walked into her apartment and threw her keys onto the counter, making a sound as plastic hit upon the cold tile.  The events of the early evening kept replaying over and over in her head.  She still was trying to make sense how a man could allow that to happen to himself, then again she didn't know what kind of life Boscorelli had led.  

          Sinking hard into the couch she let it cushion her body as she sat their staring off into space.  It was a few minutes before she came to her senses and decided to do something, and looking over at the answer machine noticing she had a message she heavily got up and walked over and played it crossing her arms as she intently listened.  

          "Hey Faith's its me.  I'm bringing the kids down, give me a call so I know when to drop them off."  With that her ex-husband ended the message.  

          Shaking her head Faith knew she needed to get out of the house and quick.  So that's how she actually ended up at the bar, downing a few drinks.  It was rather quite boring, listening to people drink their problems away, but that's why she was there, right?  After having to witness one fight break out between a firefighter and cop, because one decided their job was better then the other, then a cop who was crying on her shoulder about something Faith could careless she walked home.  

          She expected to go home get into bed, wake up and go to work, same old routine, that's not what she got at all.  Standing outside her apartment was Boscorelli.  

          "You just can't leave me alone, can you?"  Bosco had been sitting on the stairs, waiting for her.  She had stopped and was staring at him, there wasn't a real good way to bypass him and walk up to her apartment so she just did what she did best answer right back.  

          "Hello to you to."  

          "Am I your good deed so you can get a gold star at church because I really don't need your help!  I sure is hell don't need you paying off my hospital bill!"  Bosco had now stood up, but Faith was able to catch the strain on his battered features just to stand up without jarring his injured ribs.  

          "Is this how you thank everybody?  Because let me say, your welcome."  

          Boscorelli clenched his fists.  He wanted to scream every curse word in the book at her.  

          "Look will you just leave me alone."  

          "Want something to drink?  I got some coffee and beer in my fridge."  

          That was it, Bosco knew right then and there he didn't understand women and he surely is hell didn't understand this one.  She wasn't making any sense.  She kept changing the subject trying to be his….friend.  

          "No I don't want your beer and I don't want your shitty coffee, I came here to get you to leave me alone.  OR so help you!"  He then walked down the stairs and brushed pass her making sure he hit her shoulder as he walked away.  

          Faith waited a few beats before she turned and watched him walk away.  She knew if she kept it up she bring down those defensive walls he had put up to protect what was inside, and soon she would get to know the real Boscorelli and what made him tick.

(Next Day)

          "Mitchell you done with that report yet?"  

          Faith rolled her eyes.  She looked up from what she was doing, downsizing  the windows on the computer just incase somebody got noisy, and then spoke to her partner.  

          "Yes, but I won't if you keep harassing me."  

          Ross then turned around mumbling something under his breath but right at that moment, Faith couldn't careless.  Going back to what she was doing, she began typing in the information and then typed in search.  What came up didn't surprise her but the blow was still hard to take.  

          She read about Maurice's mother dying in the car accident, his kid brother being shot and dying so fatally.  But the next part she had to reread a couple times to make sure she was looking at it correctly.  

          "So Maurice, your father got out of prison recently?"  

          Standing up from her seat she exited out of all the windows she had created and shook her head, wondering what she should do next.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "So how is your little pet project doing?"  

          Faith turned her head to glare at Ross when he spoke but she diverted her attention back to her driving.  

          "What's that suppose to mean?"  

          "Oh nothing."  

          "Yeah it is something or you wouldn't have said it Ross."  Her words where becoming harsh, if there was one thing Faith couldn't stand were having her actions be questioned, especially by Ross.  

          "It just seems….your being attached to that kid Boscorelli….he's a criminal Faith.  You should leave well enough alone, the streets will take care of scum like him."  

          "If you know what is best for you, you'll end this conversation right now."  

          "I'm just saying."  

          "Well don't."  Faith made her point across when coming to a stop she hit the breaks hard enough it jolted them.  

          Ross was about to reply to that but the radio came to life.  

          "55 David."  

          "Go ahead for 55 David."  Reaching on her radio while talking into it.  

          "55 Charlie requests your presence."  

          "Go ahead for the location."  

          Pulling away Ross looked at Faith.  "I wonder what they want."  

          "Guess the only thing is to go see."  

          55 David came to the scene with Sully standing over Bosco who was sitting on a curb with his hands handcuffed.   Davis was leaning on the hood of the car watching as motorists drove by.  

          When Bosco saw who it was he rolled his eyes.  

          "Oh great!  Why did you have to call her!"  

          "Whats the matter?  You scared?"  Sully remarked.  

          "No but I am scared your fat ass will eat me."  

          Davis immediately stood up from where he had been sitting.  He did not take very kindly of anybody dissing Sully like that and was ready to take on Boscorelli.  

          "Wanna say that again?"  

          Sully was now coming towards Davis to make sure he didn't do anything irrational.  By placing his hands in front of Davis and pushing him back a little ways.  "Davis, its all right."  

          "Yeah, listen to the fat guy."  

          Turning around pointing to Bosco, "You shut up!"  Bosco wasn't through.  

          "Or what?"  Turning around he began to show his ass,  "Oh god!  Somebody help me he going to SIT ON ME!"  Bosco yelled very loudly having some people stop and stare but then continue walking.  

          "Sully why did you call me here?"  She was really getting tired of hearing his antics and his screaming.  

          "Since we have the other guy," he nodded to the other criminal in the back of his seat "we thought we give you your favorite boy."  

          "What happened?"  

          "Looks like your boy decided to rough up ours when he didn't pay up the cash after selling some weed."  

          "You don't think I can't hear you?  I can."  Bosco said very sarcastically.  

          Davis had turned his head and was looking at Bosco.  Trying to understand why the words kept flying out of the guy's mouth.  Bosco taking notice immediately changed targets.  

          "What the hell are you looking at momma's boy?"

          "I'm looking at how nice its going to look when I put my fist into your face!"  Davis yelled stepping up and Bosco coming up onto his feet.  Sully was able to step in before Davis could do anything and Ross was grabbing Bosco by the back of his forearm but Bosco kept it up, of course.  

          "Was that a threat officer, better not be threatening me that's not very good policemen work."  While saying this Bosco made sure his voice said it as though he was serious but all of them standing there including Bosco knew that he was far from it.  

          "Come on kid."  

          Two things happened right then.  Faith was talking to Sully quietly telling him that Bosco was harmless really, that he had it hard and he was just misunderstood, the other thing was Ross had made a mistake calling Bosco, a kid.  

          "I'll show you a fucking kid!"  

          That's when Bosco turned around and kicked hard into Ross shin and then made sure he kicked him hard into the groin knocking the officer right off his feet.  With that, Bosco was off on the run.  

          All three officers were giving chase with Davis in the lead.  They had him up until Bosco took a turn and then all of a sudden he was gone.  The officers came to a stop in the alleyway without a criminal.  

          "What the hell!"  Sully yelled.  

          "He has to be here some where."  Faith said looking around.  

          With that they started searching, checking doors, looking in cars, even going as far as to check the trashcans.  

          They turned around and began walking the other way, realizing what had happened.  Bosco was able to hide and then backtrack, by the time they had realized this, he was long gone.  Coming back to the scene where Ross was still quivering in pain but using the front of the car for support Faith came up and arched her eyebrow.  

          "Happy now?"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Maurice Boscorelli walked down the street.  He was very paranoid someone would stop him so any headlights he saw he would look up to see if it was  NYPD headed his way.  He had been able to give the three cops a slip, including the one that had started following him around and was able to get the handcuffs off  later.  But now he was just walking around.  

          Making his way back to his apartment to hit it for the night he walked across one of the alleyways, before he could even yell out in surprise, somebody grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the blackness that could conceal many things.  He was roughly thrown against the brick wall, then a forearm pressed against his neck, making his vision dance with little spots.  But what made his blood run cold was the voice that followed the arm.  

"Its been too long son."****

**TBC…. **

**Flying Purple Pig – _Your welcome for the update!  Sorry this one took so long!  Thank you so much for those words, that means, you will not believe how much to say that to me!  I'm glad you think I captured the feelings, thank you, I can't thank you enough on that one!  Hoped you liked this new one!  _**

****

**Melissa1987 – _I am very happy and stoaked that you like enough to put it in your favorites, thank you!  _**

****

**Firefly120 – _Faith may, Faith may not.  Just never know what I'll pull, or maybe you do and I don't know it!  (eyes go wide and looks around suspiciously)  Glad your enjoying them being partnered with their old partners, that was fun to bring back the old partners that you hear them talk about so much and hold so dear to them.  Its sad now that Doc is gone to _****_L.  But glad you like that, and thanks!  _**

****

**Yammy – _You don't know how happy you made me just by saying that!  The friend is a bit of a dick lol  Thanks for your review and hoped you like the update!  _**

****

**Ranger Webb – _Sorry its sad.  But I came through and wrote another one ;) so at least I did that lol.  _**

****

**"Me" Again!  - _Stop, or I'll have to threaten you by placing you in a small bag and when ever I feel down just pop you out and listen to you say those nice and wonderful things!  Rabid monkey, I loved that image there and I'll have to write that down!  So happy that you enjoyed and thank you so much!  I know I sound like a broken record but hoped you liked!  _**

****

HUGS, BIG GIANT HUGS TO YOU ALL thank you so much!  You sure do inspire it and I have you to thank you so really this story is for you! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 5 A Dark Path

The usual, don't own shiaattt and I do try to write as fast as I can.  This story I'm actually having fun and like to see it end so I don't think none of you have to worry about it never ending!  ;).  Thank you again to my reviewers (comments are at the bottom) and hope you enjoy your new chapter!  

BTW I DON'T OWN THE SONG!  

Chapter 5 – A Dark Path 

_Who's to blame for the lives the tragedies claim,  
No matter what you say it won't take away the pain.  
That I feel inside I'm tired of all the lies,  
Don't nobody know why but it's the blind leading the blind.  
I guess thats the way that the story goes,  
Will it ever make sense? Somebody's got to know.  
There's got to be more to life than this,  
There's got to be more to everything I thought exists.  
  
We are, we are, the youth of the nation  
We are, we are, youth of the nation  
We are, we are, the youth of the nation  
We are, we are, youth of the nation___

Bosco stared at the wall that he lay across from.  He hated this more then anything.  Foster care.  He was placed in there after they finally discovered that his father was beating the shit out of him, that his father had his own very personal punching bag at home.  He was taken away; his father got some time and he was now stuck in a crappy run down place with a bunch other kids he rather avoid than talk to.  

          They all had their problems, and most the kids stuck in there were just as pissed off at the world and the kind of hand they were dealt.  What had to be the worse thing of all, curfew.  They were funny about that; about him going out with Reggie, they gave him orders and what to do around the house.  He wasn't use to this!  He could do whatever the hell he wanted to do at his own home, leave when he wanted to.  Now all these rules where placed on him and this was not something he liked.  

          So this is when he started to runaway.  He ran away for a few days but soon enough cops would pick him up and haul him right back to his trap, the last place he didn't want to be.  

He get the usual lecture about this is not how a young man should be acting, he should start concentrating on school, but that went through one ear and out the other.  Soon as he could he was climbing out his window and taking off into the nights.  Their next maneuver was to change his room, to the top floor, in hopes that would stop him, they'd even gone to the length of locking the door.  Did that stop Bosco?  Of course not, he was out that window and climbing down it without any problem.  

          That's why he was outside his window right now, climbing out and hoping he wouldn't fall and break his neck.  Reggie stood at the bottom waiting for him and looking around to make sure nobody was paying any them attention.  With a sudden whoosh of air and the sound of feet hitting the pavement the boys were running away.  

          "Here try this."  Reggie handed Bosco something who immediately had put out his hand to take it.  It was rolled up like a cigarette but just the smell of it alone could tell you it was not that at all, far from it.  

          "What is it?"  

          "Mary Jane man…."  Bosco's went wide, not because of fear but of respect.  Anybody at their age who could get their hands on some package of weed, was seen to be the cooler group.  

          Reggie took it from Bosco and lit it up for him , Reggie took a puff inhaled deeply then let some out and then handed it back.  Bosco did the same but it only caused him to practically hack his lungs out .  

          "Don't worry, all guys do that the first time."  

          Bosco was still coughing, his face turning beat red.  

          Reggie sat down on a tire and looked out into the river, pass the Statue of the Liberty and to the ocean where the black sky meet with the dark waters.  

          "You think I'll ever get out of here?"  

          Bosco looked at Reggie, his coughing finally subsiding he just kept the drug in his hand not wanting to really smoke it right now.  

          "Why would you want to leave, this is New York?"

          Reggie shrugged his shoulders.  

          "To finally leave, new life maybe….I don't know."  

          Turning and looking to where Reggie had been staring off, he finally looked down at his feet.  

          "Just because you leave, doesn't mean you forget….your going to be you no matter how far you get away from this city."  

          "God," Reggie inhaled some more of his pot, "life is such a bitch."  

          Bosco then tried again and then laughed, "then you marry one."  

          "Ain't that the truth."  

          The boys had begun to laugh amongst one another, laughing so hard they didn't even hear a car pull up or the feet shoveling, they didn't' know until a hand rested on Bosco's shoulder making them drop what they had in their hands and turn around.  

          Bosco looked up into the eyes of Officer John Sullivan.  

          "Your in big trouble."  

          "Awww shit."  Was the only comment Bosco could utter, or even think to say.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Bosco sat in the backseat of the squad car, as the officer they called Candyman escorted Reggie back up to his apartment Sully sat in the passenger side.  

          "You know I could arrest you for illegal use of drugs?"  

          Sully finally pipped in.  

          Bosco just looked away, as Sully looked at him in the rear view mirror, watching the emotions running across his features but then as wall came up and hide anymore tales of what he was feeling.  

          "Don't walk that path, it only leads you down the road of picking stupid choices in your life."  

          "Yes and you would know, Mr. Perfect."  Bosco said sarcastically still looking out the window."  

          Shaking his head Sully wish he could get through to the boy, but maybe he couldn't, maybe it was all ready to late for him and no matter how much you tried to fix what was beat into him, could not be undone.  

          "You keep talking like that, and I'll make sure you spend a night or two in Juvie."  

          "Like I really care."  

          Sully then just looked out the window, and as Candyman got back into the car and started up, all Sully saw was the kid they tried to save from the monster of a father.  

(Flashback)  

          Sullivan had felt sick to his stomach when he seen that little boy, Boscorelli in the bed beaten up as though he had been mistaken for a punching bag.  What killed him even more, he could have stopped it to begin with.  Sure he couldn't of stopped the earlier beatings, but he could of stopped this one that landed him in the hospital.  So now him and his partner where going to go and pick the asshole up and put him away.  

          "I do hope he resists arrest."  Candy uttered under his breath as he came to a complete stop in front of the apartment complex.  

          "We can only pray for that."  Sully said as he got out of the car and put on his hat.  Both officers then made their way up the stairs and both taking deep breaths before knocking on the door they got ready.  Soon enough the door swung open and the alcohol that came off the man could of made Sully and Candy drunk just by breathing on them.  

          "What the hell do you want!"  The man bellowed.  

          "Sir your under arrest for child abuse," and before Sully could even finish, Marcus was trying to slam the door shut but Candy placed his foot into the door and being much stronger shoved it open making it fly against the wall with a loud bang.  

          "So this the house you beat your son in, huh?  Nice place for a child."  Sully was looking around, parts of the house was in complete and utter shambles.  Paint was falling off here and there, trash practically stuffed to the ceiling in some spots.  The tv as loud the old junkie thing could go and beer bottles everywhere.  Some spots, Sully could have sworn, there was dark deep patches of spots in the rugs and with just another glance at it, anybody could tell it was dried blood.  

          "Get the hell out of my place!  You have no right to be here!" 

          "No that's where you're wrong!"  Sully had spun around and making Marcus back up "When a parent beats the living shit out of their child to the point they're put in the hospital, that's where we come in because we have to try and protect something so innocent that you some how were able to manage to bring into this world!  

          "I can do whatever I god damn please with that boy and you don't know him he's a piece of shit you do the same thing!"  

          That was the wrong thing to say to the two officers there to arrest a man they felt was a complete monster, and with that Sully and Candy looked at one another and before Marcus could react he got a solid punch from Sully in the gut that caused him to come down which then Candy brought out his nightstick and hit him hard in the head with it.  Blood began to gush from the head wound but they didn't care, because they could always say, he was resisting arrest.  

          Marcus called out to anybody to help him, but anybody who was in hearing distance turned the other cheek because they knew what kind of man he was, they had heard the fights, they had heard the screaming, the crying, but they weren't brave enough to say a thing.  To those who wanted to stand up, but couldn't this was their way of saying, serves you right you son of a bitch.  

          The beatings didn't stop until Marcus finally slipped into subconscious and there wasn't one part of his face or anywhere else for that matter, that wasn't bruised or bleeding.  Before going downstairs to go clean their hands with the first aid, they handcuffed him just in case he woke up by some malicious recovery after getting the shit kicked out of him.  When their hands where cleaned up and most of the blood taken off they waited let the time go by and then finally called an ambulance.   They would sit out there, and wait until they arrived because they felt if they got near him again, they take their guns out and shoot him, and that would be sweet justice right there.  

(end flashback)  

          They had decided not to send Bosco to juvie, but they did give the warning they found him doing it again he be sitting there with people his age in a jail cell.  Bosco sarcastically commented that his ways were changed and he was a changed man but as Bosco went into the building and with the manager who ran the foster care began scolding him, all Sully saw was another druggie to join the streets and another problem to have to try and fix.  

(Few Years Later)  

          "Come ON DOUGH BOY YOU WANT TO CATCH UP WITH ME YOU HAVE TO LOOSE SOME POUNDS, COME ON."  Bosco yelled over his shoulder.  He turned his head to see John Sullivan, chasing him.  He just boosted a car and got caught and now he was running from the cop.  Life couldn't get any better.  Bosco jumped the fence and turned around.  

          "Let me guess, can't climb, out of breath, stop eating those donuts and maybe you'll catch up one of these day granny."  Turning around he began to jog and then run into his full pace just in case the other cop was lurking, and what he didn't notice was Sully calling into his radio and that's how when he wiped around the corner he got clothes hanged.  

          Bosco had felt his body fly and for one split second he saw his feet pointing towards the sky and then he came down hard onto his back and as he closed his eyes and reopened them he looked up into the eyes of Tyrone Sr. 

          "Aww man where the hell did you come from?"  

          "You got a learn Bosco, you fight the law and the law will win."  

          Sully was now walking up to the two who were standing there as Bosco was being handcuffed.  Bosco then snickered.  

          "I think you just broke a new world record of being the slowest cop ever."  

          "Watch that tongue of yours Bosco's."  

          "So you're the infamous Bosco, Office Tyrone Davis Sr, I'll be the officer arresting you today."  

          "Nice to meet you, and I'll be the uncooperative resisting arrest guy, how am I doing?"  Bosco said.  

          "Very good, your working some jail time.  You keep this up and you might be there for a few years."  

          "Love it we should do this more often."  

          Nothing else was said as Bosco was placed into the RMP and Tyrone Sr. Davis turned to Sully.  

          "If my son Davis turns out like him, I'm going to shoot him and bury him out back."  

          Sully laughed.  

          "Believe me I'd help you, don't need another Bosco running around New York."  

**TBC…..**

**FlyingPurplePig – **_Yes I can!  I did and you don't get to know what happens till next chapter (sticks tongue out) wait…I shouldn't be tormenting my reviews that's mean!  Sorry forgive me, I'll hurry up I promise! Lol  Glad you liked the comical part, I like to be serious but if your to serious its just boring if you ask me!  So glad you liked that!  Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the length that makes me happy as can get go because I'm one of those readers when I read a story I don't like to sit there and in one blow read it all and it fit on the screen so thank you!  Thank you again! _

"Me" Again! – _Well lol you can never be to sure if your going to screw up in the chapter or not!  So me happy as always that you liked it!  Awww, can I stuff you in a bag maybe when I need some uplifting boosting!  Cliffhanger, I usually don't do those so yeah (claps) thank you again!  _

**Devorah – **_Yes I'm seriously stopping there, for now.  Next chapter you get to see what happens!  Sorry lol.  Hoped you like ;) thanks for leaving a review.  _

**Goddess972 **- _– I can't thank you enough!  I am so happy you think that.  I remembered when I first start, or actually got the idea wayyy back in like third season and got scared for the time absent I stopped writing somebody finally come up with it!  So that makes me happy to a degree you'll never know that its unique and that you haven't read anything like it thank you (does her little dance) and thank you again for being so kind!  (hugs)_

**Faith_in_Faith –**_Its okay if you missed it.  Never fret.  It happens believe me do it all the time to the Lord of the Rings writers lol, they post 12 new chapters and I be like, uhhhh where did these come from?  Gives you a hug and a box of tissue, don't cry…wait cry that makes me happy..not like that I'm not that twisted!  But least it knows I'm doing my job well enough!  Faith may or may not…come on ;) you know me!  Will see!  Thanks again!  _

Flyfly120 - Yeah, but he who runs away lives another day and who runs away also stays out of handcuffs ;).  He can't fight to well being the fact he has a few busted ribs, but hey maybe I can always slip in a fight in some later chapters ;)  thanks for the review!  

**Boscolvr – **_Awwww thank you!  I really don't know what to say but only thank you so much for your wonderful and kinds words.  Glad you like there around, I like writing them because I feel they should be there, and its fun bringing in some old characters.  Gotta have the major Boz attitude without that, then its just not Boz, no matter how much I mess that kid up, I'm going to still have to give him something! ;) So glad you liked that.  Hope you liked this chapter!  Thanks again.  _

**Yammy – **_Welcome back from your holidays, and are you trying to make sure my head can't fit through the door?  Because your doing a fantastic job at it!  Thank you so much and hoped this made you feel better being home, ;)  _

_I CAN'T SAY ENOUGH how much I appreciate this!  Just like to give you another big THANK YOU!  Your reviews do so much wonder you would not believe and to the e-mail (wink, wink) it does really inspire, you know who you are ;) thanks again!  So thank you again and not be able to think of anything else but, peace out!  _


	7. Chapter 6 Past Enemies

Once again thanks to my reviewers (comments are at the bottom like always)

Big thanks goes out to Malinda and listen to me talk and correcting for me! 

I can't think if there anything I should be addressing, oh yeah!  If you noticed I changed Bosco's father to his real name, it bothered me so I changed it ;). 

Chapter 6 – Past Enemies

"Its good to see you son, grown up a little haven't ya?" Anthony looked at him and then laughed, "Not much though I have to say, get that from you mom's side of the family."  Counting on the fact his son would be paralyzed he quickly used that to his advantage.  He quickly landed a blow to Bosco's unprotected stomach which immediately brought the young man to his knee's, with the broken ribs not agreeing to such treatment. 

          Then bringing his fist back he let it fly and struck Bosco on his right eye sending him crashing backwards, hitting the wall.  He then crumbled in a dead heap at the base of it.  For right above the eye there is a pressure point, with enough force and the right accuracy you not only leave your victim with a nice shiner you also render them unconscious. 

          Looking around to make sure nobody had just witnessed what he had done, he lifted his limp son and carried him down the alley and dumped him into the trunk of his car.  Before slamming the trunk down to shut out the only escape, he smiled.

          "Daddy's bringing you home.…for **good**." 

          With that he slammed the trunk and got in the car and drove off, with nobody to tell the tale of what just occurred in the dark alley of New York City. 

          "You would assume he would come home sometimes."  Stated Ross.  They had been placed there after losing him when giving chase and now they had to sit there watching.  It was pretty obvious how he felt, sitting there with a big sign over the NYPD squad car saying 'We're Right Here, Run Away!' 

          "Yeah but if you were him," 

          "Which I'm not thank God."  Ross immediately defended himself on that one, he couldn't even imagine being such a low life. 

          Faith turned and glared at her partner.  If there one thing she couldn't stand, it was being interrupted before she could finish what she had to say.  Ross caught the glare she was giving him. 

          "What?" 

          "Can I finish?" 

          Ross put his hands up.  "By all means, finish."  He rolled his eyes. 

          "Like I was saying, if you were him, and you knew the cops knew hanging out where you lived, would you come home?" 

          "No I'd be clear to Michigan by now." 

          "My point exactly." 

          Things went quiet for a few seconds but Ross interrupted that silence not wanting to stay like that, for he was one that liked to fill the space with either a song or his own talking. 

          "So does that mean we're done?" 

          Faith sighed and nodded her head yes.  Sometimes she wondered why she couldn't be blessed with a smarter partner.  Well, things could always be worse, Boscorelli could be a cop. 

          Everything was disoriented.  The images were blurring into one mixed blob off and on.  His brother would come into his vision and as suddenly it be replaced by a hand coming down, ready to strike him.  Just as Bosco began to flinch a jolt shook his body sending his body up and then slamming into something coming back down again. 

          Bosco tried desperately to clear his vision but all he was saw was pitch blackness, and dark spots playing around in his vision.  Then as a car horn went off he suddenly realized as it came together, where he was.  In the trunk of a car.  

          He wasn't too surprised by this turn events, it always seemed the fates or Gods, or whatever people wanted to call them, were always laughing at him.  Mocking him as he got one bad thing after the other.  If something actually came along that was good, Bosco was sure he would have a heart attack. 

          The confrontation with his father came back to Bosco and the trunk seemed a lot smaller all of a sudden.  As though the walls of it where only inches from his body and closing around him.  He felt his heart begin to pound, hearing it in his eardrums as the adrenaline in his body rose.  He looked for anything to use against his father but, there was nothing he could use as a weapon, his father had cleaned it out completely. 

          He didn't have to wait long though for as he had been looking, his father was turning into the small alleyway and coming to a stop.  Bosco could hear the door, could hear the heavy footsteps of his father as he came around to open the trunk.  As it opened Bosco was ready, but however so was his father.  A gun was pointed at his face, the hammer coming down. 

          "Try it, I dare you."  His father snarled.  

          Putting his hands up a little ways he carefully moved out of the car when he was motioned to and began making his way towards the apartment.  He looked around hoping somebody might be witnessing this.  That he was being lead by gun-point into a building, but nothing.  Keeping his hands up he opened the door and walked into the threshold of the apartment.  All he could smell was the familiar odor of alcohol spilled by his father in an earlier drunken state.  The molding of food that been left months to rot on plates left unwashed. 

          "Keep moving!" 

          He could hear the door slam shut and it almost appeared as though the entire house shuttered.  As if the fact he was being trapped in a house with a complete and utter mad man was something it pitied.  The gun lead him to a door and his father reached ahead of him and opened the door for him.  Bosco peered downstairs, swallowing the acid that threatened to make him retch. 

          He didn't know how it was possible, how it could get even darker then it all ready was but it was like the dark was trapped down there and never seen light so if it ever did it would swallow it whole never letting the precious warmth out.  He did NOT want to go down there. 

          Bosco made a choice.  Be killed here or be killed later.  Then somehow he knew what was coming.  A vicious shove that would send him tumbling down to the pits of the basement, so he did the only natural thing, he grabbed on to something, and that something was his father. 

          Everything was slow mo.  One second it was going to fast and the next it was going slow mo.  He felt every hit, every time his head hit a stair or the railing and exploded in pain.  Felt his body hit the pavement at the bottom but he could not register it anymore, couldn't register what had just occurred. 

Couldn't understand why it felt like his lungs were on fire and why he couldn't get sweet oxygen to his body.  The fact his father who was much bigger then his son and had more weight on him was laying unconscious, and dead to the world.  And on top of him.

          Everything inside of Bosco told him not to give up the fight, to keep awake, if he didn't it really would be the end.  He surely knew he wouldn't get out of this one but that fight was useless for he soon was sent to his own dark world where his body didn't know the meaning of pain. 

          Faith sat there in one of her chairs as her kids sat on the couch just staring into outer space, or actually at the ceiling.  They were bored, that was definitly obvious.  But what could she do with them?  At a time she use to know exactly what she was going to do, where they would go, how they spend their time together.  Only that was in the daydream world, and things just don't work out that way. 

          "So how's school going for you?" 

          Emily shrugged.  Faith sighed and looked around again. 

          "I wanna move here."  Faith caught her breath and looked at her son Charlie. 

          "You can't."  Emily said before her mother could intervene. 

          "Why not?"  Charlie looking at his sister, and then his own mother for support. 

          "Because sweety, its just doesn't work that way." 

          "Well it sucks." 

          "Charlie." 

          "It does."  Charlie was still to young to understand why parents separate or why they don't live with each other while other families do. 

          "Hey," getting the kids attention "I got an idea." 

          "What?" Charlie getting all ready excited. 

          "How about we go to a movie, and then walk around some of Manhattan, go see the statue and other stuff like that?" 

          Emily just shrugged and mumbled a sure, Charlie was all for it and that put a smile on Faith's face to see that at least one of her kids was somewhat happy and thrilled to be in her presence. 

          Bosco woke up with a jerk.  It took him a few moments to clear the vision that was laid out before him, for he learned really quickly that moving the head, equals nausea and fell like shit.  So until that went away he was left with trying to figure what happened.  The haze surrounding his mind had made sure to cloud over what had transpired.  As well as why he was hanging from one of the pipes in the basement. 

          It might have felt like an eternity but it only been a few minutes since Bosco had woke from his stupor and found that he was handcuffed and suspended, so after finding this out he slowly came up off of his wrists supporting his weight with his feet. 

          Inhaling slowly he could feel his ribs screaming in protest of the treatment they've been giving the last couple of hours.  The doctor's words came into his mind "relax and stay on the couch".  He guessed he was being a bad patient but that's what he did best, ignored the rules and do it his way. 

          The heavy footsteps was like a sucker punch to his lower stomach, his father.  His father had woken up before him after he taken them down the stairs.  He hadn't gotten away he was trapped.  With that doom burning inside his skull, like a storm just about to erupt Bosco snapped and he became wild.  He began jerking against the handcuffs, pressing into them using all his weight to try and break the pipe.  Thrashing about, he even tried to bring his own feet up to the pipe but that only caused him to wheeze heavily and his ribs to tell him to do otherwise. 

          By the end of it Bosco was left with bleeding wrists.  The skin opened by his pulling and turning.  Breathing heavily and sweating he gave up with a huff.  Hearing the footsteps knowing his father was walking around freely and it would be only a matter of time before he came downstairs. 

          Time would go by slowly till the creek of the door swinging open and the footfalls would penetrate the darkness of the basement.  Bosco looked up blinking his eyes to try and clear the vision of being trapped in pitch blackness.  The sound of his heavy breathing coming down to meet Bosco, a sound only a monster could make.  How true was that, a monster was coming down those steps.  There was nothing he could do defend himself from it, he was completely and utterly defenseless. 

          Bosco willed himself not to be scared that he was much older now, and adult not a small child.  He could better hid his emotions, not show his father that he was in control of any part of his life.  Not show him that nothing else mattered that in this world he was God.  Bosco a puppet or that it was only a matter of time before "God" decided to cut the puppet's strings and the puppet knew it. 

          Bile began to rise up in his throat. his legs threatening to collapse from out from underneath him as he began to lose hope.  The hope that Bosco had thought was still there, that he was going to make it through this that he would get out of this, had just died. 

          Anthony had changed.  Not a whole lot but he had some fresh scars, and some old ones that littered his face and if Bosco didn't know any better, this man was even colder then the last time he saw him.  Though he wasn't even sure how that was possible.  The reek of alcohol was pouring out every crack on the man's body. 

He found himself not allowing his eyes to meet his father's, almost wishing the man in front of him was not his own flesh and blood.  His father grabbed him by the hair viciously.  Jerking his head in a angle so he was having to look right into the cold face of his father. 

          "Do **you **have _any_ idea what **YOU **did to me?" 

          As much as this man had put him through, as much as he got thrown around by him and abused.  Treated as though he was nothing but dirt under his father's feet.  Every night scared of what his anger would bring, what beating he would get next or what broken arm or what excuse he have to come up with, but even through all that he was able to smirk.  He spoke for the first time. 

          "I don't know, give me a hint,….I'm really bad with guessing games." 

          His father snarled in response letting him go only to land a blow to Bosco's unprotected abdomen.  The metal clinked and ripped further into his skin as his legs betrayed him and gave out.  The blood flowing to trickle and run down his forearms, leaving little trails behind. 

          After a few seconds Bosco was able to compose himself and lift himself up, as he studied his father.  He then let out a laugh, the laugh sounding more like a sigh, hard to produce a laugh when your stomachs been hit with something full force.  Before Anthony could ask Bosco what could be so possibly funny, Maurice Boscorelli told him. 

          "I know what happened." Grinning wryly at him. "Word got out you were a child abuser I bet and you got…"  his words where directly cut off when his father slamming his fist full force into his mouth began to pound on him.  Whatever self-control Anthony had maintained and kept, Bosco had just broken. 

          Every blow was taking Bosco closer and closer to sweet obliviousness of unconsciousness but just when he thought he would be rewarded and lose his sense of awareness it stopped. 

          "I may be drunk," his father breathing heavily as though he been through an intense workout.  Which he had, the punching bag he'd just worked out on that happened to be Bosco.  His father continued to talk, "but your not getting off that easy." 

          He then backslapped Bosco, causing his head to swing to the side and then drop heavily down onto his chest. 

          "Stay there."  His father spoke, laughing at his own joke and then with that he walked away. 

          Bosco never did hear him leave, he had finally with the last blow gotten his wish as he slipped into unconsciousness.

          Faith listened to the silence of the apartment.  Not even the noises that kept the city awake and never let it sleep could destroy this peaceful sound of silence.  At times like these, it was very hard to even imagine that her kids were in the apartment, sleeping only a few feet away from her. 

          So she would find herself walking as soundlessly she could and the door all ready being opened she would stare in on them.  Watching as they turned in their sleep, mumbling soft words under their breaths as they fantasized the dreams of whatever their imaginations could come up with. 

          If she had to do it all over again, she would have fought harder, made it so she could have them longer, see and hear them breath and just be by their side as they grew up right in front of her eyes.  But they weren't growing up in front of her eyes, every time she saw them they were changed somehow, in some way that she had no part in helping come about.  All she could say to herself was, could' a, should' a, would' a.' 

          Shutting the door to their room she made it back to the living room and plopped down.  Insomnia wasn't common in her family, or so she thought.  She believed where it came from was the job, because before she could sleep at the drop of the hat, go to the blessed dreams whenever she felt like it.  Now it was a struggle, an endless and pointless one, sleep would only come now when her body could take no more and was to exhausted to continue. 

          Sleep though would find Faith, though she wasn't sure when it happened because next thing she knew a knock was at her door and it was late in the morning.  By the time it registered into her brain which was just still waking up, the sound of footsteps hurriedly running towards it as one of the children threw it open had already replaced the knocking. 

          "Daddy!" 

          Faith scratched her scalp of matted hair that she been laying on.  Hair that was poking out each way imaginable.  Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stood up and watched as Fred walked through the door and Emily stayed close by like at any moment he'd disappear.  'Great,' her thoughts distressed, 'now he's gonna think I neglected them.'

          "Hello, Fred." 

          "Hey." 

          They both looked at each other for a few seconds and then at the same time broke eye contact trying to find something else to look at, trying not to look so uncomfortable in front of one another.  The awkward silence lasted until Charlie saved the day by walking in but he noticed how uneasy it was for the two adults to be near one another.  Fred saw Charlie and suppressed a smile. 

          "Hey kiddo, ready to go?" 

          "Whatever." 

          Charlie then walked out of the room and back into the room he shared with Emily. 

          Fred watched where Charlie been standing only a few seconds trying to understand his son's reaction and then finally caved in. 

          "I'll just….be waiting downstairs." 

          Emily had her things all ready and was out the door with Fred, it was like she hadn't even unpacked her clothing.  As the door slammed, Faith held back the sudden feeling of wanting to cry.  She never thought in her wildest dreams that her own children would act as though they wouldn't care if she disappeared off the face of the planet.  Well, it seemed Charlie would care but Emily, that was whole different story. 

          Taking a very deep breath she walked into the room that her son was in, sitting on the bed and looking out the window.  Faith wasn't sure what to say really, she was desperately trying to think of something but her son did it for her. 

          "I don't wanna go." 

          Those pesky tears were threatening to come again but she held them back and walked over and sat beside her son.  She looked down at her own feet and then finally looked at Charlie. 

          "I know sweety, I don't want you to go either, but I'll see you next time when you visit." 

          "NO," Charlie's voice growing almost angry but softened quickly as he turned to his mother, "I don't want to wait." 

          She wanted nothing more that to hold on to her son and never let go because she felt if she didn't let go, then maybe he would stay the same and never get any older.  He turned his head but at that angle he couldn't hid the fact his lip was beginning to tremble, and he was fighting to hold back his tears.  Reaching over she grabbed him into a hug and kissed his hair, soothingly rubbing his back. 

          "Maybe, this summer we can work something out.  How's that?"

          Charlie pulled away looking at his mother, trying to see if she was trying to fool him, but he knew better to then to think that and his eyes got big and it was almost like a glow filled his face. 

          "Really?" 

          "Yeah!" 

          He then embraced her and hugged her tightly, almost a little to tightly but that didn't matter to Faith. 

          "I love you Mom." 

          "I love you to Charlie." 

          With that they pulled away and she smiled.  Then Fred came into her mind and she nodded her head, "Come on, your father's waiting….I'll walk you down." 

          Charlie looked around and then shook his head,  Faith holding her son as they went down the stairs.  She said her goodbyes.  Fred was the last one, her kids in the backseat of the Ford Cherroke Jeep. 

          "Drive safe." 

          "Always….take care of yourself." 

          Fred then got into the car started it up and pulled away.  She waved her arm until she could no longer see them and then crossing her arms as though it just gotten suddenly cold, she turned back to the apartment building muttering, "I need a drink." 

          Bosco woke up this time to a very, very, annoying dripping sound.  He didn't know exactly where it was coming from for the basement was still too dark, but it was close enough he could hear even the water as it hit make a soft plunk sound.  It was like the Chinese water torture and it was driving him INSANE!  This was by fair worse when the guy was snoring and stuck in the hospital. 

          Trying to ignore the sound of the water he waited and listened for his father.  Waiting for anything, he was only met with the water, drip, drip, drip.  Bosco assumed either the man was so drunk he had finally passed out, or had actually gone to work.  "Yeah right," Bosco picked the first one. 

          Slowly once again he came off his throbbing wrists that he been hanging on, trying not to damage them more as the metal clung to them.  The blood drying making it stick to them. 

           Then as he shifted his weight he felt it.  His eyes about popped out of their sockets.  The pipe had moved.  It was weak!  Maybe just maybe it could be broken or something which would help him.  He tried to move the pipe as a test, hoping it wasn't some vicious trick of his messed up mind, some kind of false hope.  Grabbing with both hands he jerked the pipe and with one hard jerk to the right he felt it shift. 

          The pipe he was attached to was loose.  Bosco began jerking side-to-side using any and every amount of energy he had left in his weakened state.  But after a short while he realized it just wasn't budging!  It was a cruel trick!  To make him think he would escape this horror he was in. 

          Beginning to know his body's limits he stopped and more by accident he shifted just to the left and a loud pop sounded out in the basement.  Then he was falling onto the hard cement floor.  Water began to spray everywhere, drenching him like a drown rat.  But that was by far his least of worries. 

          At first he began to run up the stairs but looking upwards stopped.  He was scared that if he opened that door his father would be sitting right there or standing near it and that would be the end of this game.  Instead he came back downstairs, squinting into the darkness and moved around the basement till he saw it.  A small light that was not visible to him from where he had been tied up, but it was now penetrating just enough for him to find it.   He began to push the stuff away and ripped away the covering that had made sure it always seemed to be the death of night in the cellar.  As he began to open the window a sound vibrated throughout the entire house. A door was opening and it was the basement door. 

          Bosco's heart leapt right into his mouth.  For a full horrifying second he couldn't move, his body could not function.  Hearing footsteps on the stairs broke that paralyzing fear and he began ferociously to work at the window but it wasn't happening, his fingers kept slipping, the blood caked on them was making the task seemingly impossible.  His father's feet were getting closer and closer to the bottom of the stairs.  Louder and louder as he came down.  Desperately not wanting to be caught Bosco reared back and shattered the window with his fist. 

          He didn't even feel the pain as the glass cut new gashes into his wrist, opened new wounds.  All that mattered to him was getting out.  Getting out and getting away before his father got to him.  He heard his father reach the last step. 

          Climbing quickly through the glass, glass that grabbed at him cutting into him.  He could feel the air, feel the sun as it touched his face and hair; then his foot was jerked back. 

          "Where do you think YOUR going son?" 

          Bosco's mind was screaming to do something to get away from this man he once called his father.  Anthony was using all his strength to drag him back in.  Bosco was using all his to stay outside.  But his father was winning.  He could feel the fight within him draining quickly.  He hung on for dear life to the window still. 

          Then with one last moment to spare he took his free foot and brought it forward and slammed it backward right into his father's face.  When at first his father didn't let go he repeated the motion and slamming force till he felt his father release him as he fell away.  He dropped almost back into the house itself from the suddenness of the freedom.  But hanging tight he instead scrambled out of the opening turning as he paused a moment, to see his father on the floor. 

          "Kiss my ass Dad!" 

          Bosco turned around and ran for all he was worth. 

(55th Precinct) 

          "You should have seen the look on her face, I mean the woman actually thought we could repair her cable."  Sully said as he rested his forearm on the front desk, talking to Stick.  Davis his partner was writing up the paperwork as Sully talked about their latest encounter with the nice society folk of New York City. 

          "What did she day?" 

          "Well lets just say she wasn't happy with me or the cable company." 

          Stick laughed, "Your too good Sullivan."  He was about to add onto that when something he saw over Sully's shoulder got his attention.  A man walked into the Precinct looking like he was in dire need of medical treatment.  Cops passing stopped and stared at the man, but the man didn't seem to notice them.  He just came straight up to the front desk. 

          Davis finished and looked up to see Stick looking at something which made him in return turn around and look.  To see Bosco looking ready to collapse right there in the station.  As Bosco was walking up to them Davis nudged Sully who gave him a dirty for elbowing him, until he saw the shocked look on Davis's face.  Turning his own face turned to shock as he saw Bosco covered in fresh bruises and cuts, blood scrapped and fresh.  Prompting him to remark...

          "Oh crap." 

          "Is Officer… Mitchell..here?"  Bosco clearly out of breath, staggering a bit. 

          "Sir, you should be getting checked out at the hospital.  Davis go get the medics." Stick looked at Davis who didn't even wait to see if the man wanted help he was out the door and going across the street. 

          "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"  Bosco getting furious, he wanted to speak to the only cop he actually could speak to, and they weren't helping him, instead they wanted to patch him up.  Blinking hard he frowned, looking as if he wasn't completely aware of where he was.   "NOW, ANSWER MY GOD DAMN QUESTION!" 

          One of the cops who been listening and watching spoke up. 

          "I believe she's off today." 

          "Thanks." 

          Bosco nodded to him and turned around, like he didn't know he'd been through hell and back.  But he didn't get far, for after only a few steps he promptly passed out.  Hitting the tile floor hard.

          'WHERE ARE THOSE MEDICS?" 

TBC….(I know, I know how dare I!) 

**"Me" again!** – Oh its possible to screw it up.  (Bosco becomes a cop, everything is normal, everybody loves him and an OC falls madly in love and they skip off into the sunset) ;) there we go!  Aww but don't bow down…but thank you!  I really appreciate that, (hugs to you and a lolly pop) 

**FlyingPurplePig** – Glad you liked the seriousness and comical mix.  Not much in this chapter.  I think it get more serious as it goes, which I'm not usually into but I think that's the nature of the story.  Glad you think the flashbacks work, that always makes me happy, that it works well!  Thank you again for your review! 

**Yammy** – What to do with you!  I don' deserve the 2 reviews!  Glad you could reread it.  Sully is the man!  ;) Hoped you liked this round, had to add some torture to Bosco!  Just can't let him get by to long, just not humanly possible!  Thanks again! 

**Ranger webb** – Where am I going to take this?  I know, but I'm not telling.  What will happen next?  I really don't know, lol that is the only problem.  Thank you for the reply, ;). 

**Firefly120** – No flashback this time and I don't know if anymore will come now that he is all grown up, maybe I'll slip one here and there, but will see glad you liked them and thanks! 

**Karen** – Awww thanks, glad you like em, and I am so happy beyond words to tell you how it means to me to say that.  I really wanted it to show why he became the way he did, what would drive a person, drive them to that brink to make them the criminal.  So thanks. 

**FaithinFaith** – Sorry it was sad, and funny at the same time must have been confusing emotions.  Naaa yeah sometimes I write this and think, what am I thinking, man I'm messed up person for even thinking this.  Glad I have you still wanting to know where this will end, and you probably should be worried for all you know Aliens could come down and aducted him ;).  Heheh, thank you!

**Thumper **– my dear thumper!   You STALKER!  Just kidding, you know I love to do that to you, your just to easy to do it to (hugs and then knocks you over) ;) (grins)  Thank you for reminding me and your to good, I don't deserve yah!  Thanks (hugs) 

THANKS guys!  Oh this was a treat really was so thank you very much.  It really does help, I get these and I'm like I have to finish I have to finish and it drives me, so thank you thank you and you all (hugs) now I better run off and start the new chapter! 


	8. Chapter 7 Nobody's Listening

Hi guys (waves and then ducks all the sharp and hard objects thrown at her head) Okay I know its been bout, well a month SOOOO SORRY. I really wanted to update but nothing was coming up and you heard me more then say before I rather wait and let it come then just throw something out that's crappy. So I'm sorry once again and thanks again for your great support!

**Malinda** (hugs to you once again) ;) you're the best!

I do not own the song I use at the end ;) so no sueing. You might get a few things but you wouldn't' be happy believe me ;) So enjoy the new chapter guys!

**Chapter 7 Nobody's Listening**

"Light lit the sky, and for just one moment you might believe that its daytime, instead of being the night hours. Then as fast as that radiance blinds you its gone and for a split second; time stands still. The awesome of the dark side of nature proves who is truly in control. Who's head of the game by turning up its AMP's, screeching a cord even a guitarist would be envious of. Making you jump in your own skin. Leaving you too but wonder if God himself is knocking on your door.

Severe storms never really halter the city of New York, that's just not the City's nature. But even like a night like this, when mother nature is showing off, singing, with a live orchestra to back her up and New York the silent audience, you can't help but sit back. Allow her do her thing and wait till its over.

But when you're a medic, you always have to be ready, ready to give your life. I'm Carlos Nieto, giving my life for the city and its people.'

"CARLOS, hellooo Earth to Carlos."

'They just don't understand', Carlos thought, they never could because they just didn't see it his way.

"Guys, look Carlos brooding, he's trying to do actual deep thinking!"

"How can he? That actually requires brains."

Carlos flicked them off. He was so bored, bored as it comes. Nobody needed rescuing, nobody was dying in the city therefore putting the firefighters and EMS to extreme boredom. Becoming quickly fed up with each other.

"I'm soooo bored!" Carlos finally stated not being able to keep it locked inside of him anymore, some of his coworkers just rolled their eyes.

Bobby looked up from his paper, then glanced back at it while speaking to him. "Why don't you go run somebody down Carlos, your're pretty good at that."

Trying to come up with a good enough response to the insult the paramedic threw at him he was distracted by the stomping and the heavy breathing as Davis ran up the stairs.

"We need you guys."

Carlos jumped from his seat.

"About time."

Bobby and Kim where all ready up, Carlos determined to follow them; till Doc grabbed his arm.

"Do you guys need help?" Calling to the other two medics.

"No, I think we got it Doc, but thanks."

Davis, and the two medics disappeared and Carlos looked like he was about to throw himself on the ground and throw a tantrum for being left behind.

Doc noticed this, looked up to the ceiling and shook his head.

"Just go."

Carlos not needing a second to decide was gone after the others. Doc looked over at Walsh who was sitting on the recliner watching the whole thing.

"I didn't want to hear him bellyache." Walsh just nodded his head in agreement.

(55th Precinct)

When Bobby and Kim raced into the Precinct behind Davis the Officers were crowded around, circling whoever was down. They half expected it to be an officer, one of their own, how wrong they were.

Bobby dropped to his knees and turned the man over, immediately recognized the face.

"You know," looking up at Kim as she knelt beside him, "how many times do we have to patch up this guy?"

Kim looked to see and she too knew him, from when Faith came running into their station, not to long ago saying somebody gotten beaten up. He looked even worse then he had the last time they saw him. When they'd last seen him he was already looking like he'd been run over one to many times.

Bosco fluttered his eyelids then opened them, confused at the many different faces floating above him, then his eyes fixed on the uniforms of the EMS. He let his head fall back gently to the floor under him.

"Is Faith here yet?" Bosco spoke, his voice coming out like a squeaky toy which didn't really do him any justice as he was trying to sound intimidating.

Nobody answered Bosco when he asked the question. He asked a second time trying to sound louder. All he got was Bobby and Kim asking him stupid medical questions along with poking and prodding.

Grabbing Bobby's shirt he pulled him closer. "I want to speak to Faith and I want to RIGHT NOW!" Bobby was trying to get Bosco's hand off of his shirt when Bosco pushed him away, almost causing Bobby to fall over in the process.

Davis who was now listening to Bosco curse and ask for Faith pulled out his cell phone and began dialing her number. Sully who was standing next to him looked over and recognized the number he was punching in. Sully asked "What do you think you are doing. Why are you calling her?"

He shrugged as he put the phone to his ear. "Maybe it'll make him calm down a little and easier to work with."

Faith put down her drink and hazily looked at her purse and wondered who the hell could be calling her. She reached and pressed the button to receive the call.

"Hello….oh hey Davis….," she began to register what he was saying to her, about spit out her drink in the process, "what do you mean….no I'll be in, I'm coming." She put the phone back into her purse, put a tab on the table and was out the door.

Back at the 55th Precinct Bosco was trying to deny the medical treatment as Davis put his phone away.

He pushed his way through the small crowd and got close to Bosco but just out of reach of his arms or legs.

"Bosco….Bosco listen to me," Bosco stopped cursing for a moment and looked at Davis, "she's on her way, she's going to meet you at the hospital but you have to calm down and let them help you….okay?"

Davis had been right after all, when Bosco found out Faith was indeed on her way, he let the medics do their job, answering questions, well questions he wanted to answer, being a much better patient to handle. As they loaded him up on the gurney, which he had protested at first, claiming how he could walk, that was, until he almost collapsed again. Carlos was walking over to the driver's side as this was going on.

"Hey guys, I'll drive."

Everybody stopped what they were doing even the cops who where still watching the scene unfold. They all looked at Carlos and in union screamed,

"NOOOO!"

(Angel Mercy Hospital)

Faith walked into the hospital hurriedly, trying to avoid colliding into anyone as she looked around. Finally she saw the one person she needed to see who could give her a straight answer without confusing her in the process. Mary Procter.

"Mary I was…"

She put her hand up to stop Faith in mid- sentence with a small smile on her face.

"Sully said you be coming in. He's in the examination room on the left. With the patient."

"Thanks, you're the best."

Procter continued her paperwork.

Breathing in deeply and slowing down her pace, she looked up praying to God that Boscorelli would tell her why he wanted to talk to her, and not just close up. Because with a guy like Boscorelli, everyday was something different with him. He was like the ocean, unpredictable but powerful when he needed to be, calm at times, but also at times a little to calm. Right now she was scared it was the calm before the storm.

Taking one more breath she walked in and quickly her oxygen was gone. Sully and Davis stood a little ways off to the side making sure Bosco stayed put as he sat and listened to the Doctor talk about how to take care of himself. He immediately stopped giving the Doctor his full attention as he saw Sully look her way. Bosco looked over at Faith, then as though she hadn't even come he turned back to the Doctor.

She could see the various bruises over his face, the way he was cradling his ribs. He looked like he was run over by a car. A car that had backed up and repeatedly run him over again and again. Faith was shocked at just how bad he looked this time around.

Then the Doctor was done. He said there were papers needing to be signed as he left, leaving the three officers and the delinquent.

"So…how you been?" Faith closed her eyes the second she said that, knowing how stupid it sounded. She knew the looks she was getting for it. When she opened them again they were still looking at her.

"Look you called me, okay? I was at the bar, blame it on the alcohol." All three looked away.

Thinking for a second and trying to get her bearings, Faith tried again this time taking it a bit slower, walking closer.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"You gotta be kidding me." Bosco declared, anger was defiantly in his body language and in his tone.

Faith could not believe this, here she drops what she is doing and gets nothing but an attitude? She began stepping even closer as her own anger started to rupture.

"Look you're the one that," but once again before Faith could finish her statement Boscorelli pointed his finger at Davis and Sully.

"Not with these two bozo's here."

"Your vocabulary just keeps getting better and better every time we see you." Sully said, who was leaning back on the wall with his hands in his pockets while was Davis standing more upright, ready to pounce on anything.

"Yea? Well, you keep getting fatter and fatter every time I see you."

Davis was ready to take on Bosco, who was now standing up on his feet as Davis began to approach.

"Now that was uncalled for!" Davis was one never to take anybody making fun of Sully. Not ever since his father was shot and killed and the only father figure he knew was Sully.

"OH! Want me to say sorry? Sorry! Oh wait…no I'm not," looking at Sully "He's fat and you're just a pig who thinks he can push people around."

Davis began to grab Bosco but Faith jumped into the middle, Bosco stepping out of reach. Sully coming off the wall, grabbing Davis by the arm began dragging him out the door.

"You wait Boscorelli your mouth is going to get you in trouble and I'm going to be there when it does!"

"PLEASE LIKE I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT SHIT BEFORE!"

Bosco shook his head and grabbed his ribs as they began to bug him from all the movement.

"WELL," Faith said very loudly as she watched from the window. Davis was still wanting to get pass Sully. "You sure cause quite some entertainment when your're around." She turned around to see that Bosco's back was to her. His voice low, hesitant he asked.

"Can I stay with you?"

Faith had to be losing her mind, yeah that was it or maybe the alcohol was beginning to really play with her mind now.

"Excuse me?"

"Look I'm not going to beg, and I'm surely not going to repeat myself." His voice still low, but now defensive.

Bosco had his back to her still and was refusing to look at her. When he finally turned, she saw it, even though he tried so hard to hide it behind his stone wall. He was fearful of something or someone. For once Faith didn't know what to say or do.

TBC….

**Linking Park's - Breaking The Habit **  
Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
[Unless I try to start again]

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That i'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause i'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the Habit  
Tonight

Replies to my reviewers,

**KiteKat1** –_ Glad you loved that chapter, that one was actually a lot of fun to write. Anytime where somebody's coming down the stairs and they have to get out with in a few seconds, always gets me all hyped up and I try to build on that tension that you get only in a theater so I'm thrilled ;). Thank you as well, didn't know I had a style but me happy even more now ;) thanks!_

**FlyingPurplePig** – _Aren't I a stinker! ;) Yeah Bosco likes to pass out, but hey he's more vulnerable that way if you know what I mean (nudge, hint…err okay) Awww glad I started your day off with that ;) (bounces up an down till she hits the ceiling) Sorry if I do at times take to long, forgive me (gives puppy dog eyes). ;) Hoped you enjoyed the latest instalment and thanks once again for your reviews!_

**Ranger Webb** – _Hope I wasn't to late installing the new chapter. Glad you like and thanks ;)!!!!_

**Yammy** – _I saved the day?!!! (Eyes go bright, jumps in her ridiculas spandex and yells HERE SHE COMES TO SAVE THE DAYYYY) okay sorry if I busted your ears didn't mean to do that! There be some good times, hopefully but for this Bosco, I don't even think he would know what good times was even if it came and kicked him in the arse…arse what a funny word! _

**BaileyBos** – _Yep even though Bosco is a criminal Bosco or…au Bosco he still can take it and dish some of his own as well ;) appreciate your review thank you_

**"Me"!!!** – _No problem, I love handing out lolly's! I hope I didn't disappoint even though this chapter was a bit short, and I don't think I'm creative enough to come up with how many ways to say thank you so much! I guess I could always take up another language, but that be a bit scary for me ;), thanks for your sweet review! _

**Thumper** – _(Stands up with you, then proceeds to knock you over again) no problem, your so much fun to knock over, your like one of those funny clown punching bags, hit yah and you just fly right back up! So much fun for the simple minded people! You'll be my first true real stalker, how sweet is that! Just remember, my big black shepherd ;) he might take a bite out of yah! The medics did come to! Thanks again Bunny_!

**faithnFaith** – _yes I'm an awful horrible person to do that to Bosco, but hey, we hurt the ones we love! I do have to ask, Aliens? Am I really off the wall that I pop in aliens? Which I have to say I thought about doing a third watch story lol with aliens in it but lol hmm I could always bring my vampire story into the mix! ;) Thanks again! _

**Thank you guys so much once again! Once again I hope this chapter wasn't to short, that was my fear, but also I didn't want to disappoint you guys and not give you another chapter as soon as I humanly possibly could! So thanks again and till next time! Peace ;)**


	9. Chapter 8 Inside and Out

;) HEY GANG!!!! I"m back (plays eminem song) I can't believe this story is still able to come out of me! Hmmm doesn't sound right but anyways here is your new installment and thanks for all your love and support I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart! So hope you enjoy it! :) Thanks **Malinda** for all your help!

**Chapter 8 – Inside and Out**

Faith Mitchell opened the door to her apartment and flipped the light on revealing it to the person standing behind her, that she never thought in her wildest dreams be coming into her home, Maurice Louis Boscorelli.

She closed the door behind him, locking the deadbolts so nobody could get in uninvited, and turned back around to see Bosco standing by her couch looking around.

Bosco looked around, noticed the few DVD"s that were naturally women movies thinking to himself that he rather sit through a pedicure then have to sit and actually watch one of those god awful things. Always to predictable and always had this uncanny ability to make him want to throw up. The house was almost Martha Stewert, then again everything looked like that to Bosco's empty house, with one bed on the ground and very few possessions.

"Typical." He mumbled and then glanced over at the entertainment center and slowly walked over so not to jar his ribs and other parts that were reminding him they didn't like to much movement.

Faith walked over and gently grabbed the photo and smiled seeing it was of her two children.

"Oh this," nodding to the picture "is my two babies, that's Emily and that's Charlie."

"Cute, they look just like you." Faith caught the roll of his eyes. She shrugged it off and rubbed her finger gently over Emily's face and then put it back, exactly where she got it.

"So, where are they?"

Faith turned and watched as Bosco sat down on the sofa.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, where are they? They're your kids why aren't they here, they spending the night somewhere?"

Faith got nervous, she may have let this man into her house but that didn't mean she was ready for him to be asking very personal questions. She walked past and pointed to the kitchen.

"You hungry?"

"No."

She continued to walk towards the kitchen as she talked.

"Well I am so don't mind me."

"I couldn't careless but you still haven't answered my question and that's very rude."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you, ever think of that?"

"Your such a typical woman."

Bosco shook his head and threw his feet up on the coffee table, not caring if he scuffed it up or put dirt on it. Faith immediately walked back to where Bosco was sitting.

"I'm a what?"

"You heard me plain and clear, you're like every woman I know….ask questions and **expect** them to be answered, but if somebody asks you a question, you get all huffy and puffy."

Faith looked down. Then back at Bosco.

"Fine, you want to know, they're with their father, I'm lucky if I seem them every month, usually I'm not." She thought for a second and her eyebrows frowned in confusion. "Wait, I told you this all ready, remember, in the hospital."

Looking up to the ceiling Bosco opened his mouth then closed it with a snap and stared back at Faith.

"You know how much morphine I had pumped in me? You could of told me you were Jesus Christ and I would of believed you."

"I hardly think not."

Shaking her head, Faith wondered how much crap Bosco had smoked because she could remember that day perfectly. He'd got all defensive with her when she had asked him who beat the shit out of him. Turned out it was his best friend, his only friend, and now he was acting like it didn't even happen. Great, she thought, I got a guy who opens up but then denies it and pretends it never happens.

"Look, I'm getting tired and I want to go to sleep."

"I thought you were hungry?"

Faith now took her turn and rolled her eyes.

"I'm a grown woman I can change my mind, look you can sleep either in my kids room or sleep on the couch, your choice."

"I'm fine here."

"Okay, goodnight then."

She began walking towards her own bedroom when Bosco stopped her once again with his voice.

"You quit, didn't you?"

Throwing her hands up in the air and letting them slap against her thighs she turned around.

"Quit what?"

"Your marriage, the way I see it you quit. Things turned sour so you gave up."

That temper Faith had was starting to show up once again and she was having a very hard time keeping it in check, and it was always Boscorelli pushing the boundaries with it.

"You don't even know me and what it was like to be married to Fred!"

"Yeah but judging by your personality. That you're a cop? Your one of those, 'I'll take charge and to hell with anybody else.' I bet he got sick of it and instead of trying to work it out, you quit."

Shaking her head she almost let out a laugh, "oh and this coming from a man who does dope, and who probably can't even keep a woman."

"Yeah but if I really wanted to, I bet you this, I would at least try and make it work, not quit the first sign of trouble."

Faith's inner being wanted to scream, fall to the floor and just about do everything that wasn't adult. He did it again! He made her stop, and completely flip everything around and make her see a completely different light, and it was PISSING HER OFF! She ended up not saying anything and just turning back around slamming her door and falling onto her bed.

She lay there for many hours just going over what happened with Fred, when did it turn bad, why did it turn bad, how come they couldn't fix it? Tears began to well up in her eyes at one point when she realized, there was a part of her that very much indeed still loved Fred very much and never truly let him go. Only problem, how did Fred feel?

Then her mind would go back to Bosco. How could a man be so unreadable. Be so defensive, not wanting to ever let you in, never wanting you to read him and then come out with some kind of brilliant bit of knowledge, like he knew how everything worked and had the secret to life and only was willing to share it when he felt it was necessary.

When sleep was still not coming to her she pounded her fists into the mattress. When she nearly gave up completely on getting any sleep tonight, it did and the last thought on her mind was, how did things get so screwed up that she couldn't even begin to comprehend a way to fix it?

Bosco walked into the cemetery. He was standing in front of a tombstone but the words were to blurry to read. As he got closer and closer he could start to make them out. He tried closing his eyes hoping he wouldn't have to see this, not relive it but his feet wouldn't stop on command and as the lettering came into view, Mikey stepped out from beyond his grave.

His stomach began to come up to his throat, this was the dream he had practically every night, he knew every word by heart but it didn't make it any easier on him.

"Thanks a lot Bro! Killed mom but that wasn't good enough was it? Had to kill me as well."

"That's not what happened and you know it."

Inwardly he was rolling his eyes. Half the time he expected his mind to have Mikey start saying "we all float down here," from the Stephen King book, IT. Next would come his mother and then he would finally wake up.

But that's not what happened this time. Something grabbed him from behind and in his foggy mind he couldn't turn around to see it. He started to buck widely trying to get away from the grasp and then the hot breath on his neck made him stop. He began to squirm again, but he could no longer move, held in place, when the voice that had grabbed him talked. The voice purring almost as though he was the mouse and his unknown assailant was the veracious cat.

"Your not going anywhere, son."

This made Bosco scream and thrash even harder and before he knew it everything blurred and he was back in the real world. He did not have enough time to realize this as he felt somebody still holding onto him. Making him kick and punch out, to fall off the small couch and land hard on the floor as he rolled to the side. He heard a scream and realized that scream was his own, fear and pain combined.

When he could finally breath normally again and his heart wasn't threatening to jump out of his chest he turned to see Faith looking down at him.

What, haven't you ever seen anybody have a nightmare before?"

"Yes, but never to the degree they tried to take my head off in the process." She replied back with an almost twitch of her lips into a smirk, but she held it for her eyes told another story they showed the sign of concern and worry. Did Bosco catch this? No, because in reality he could not give a shit if you cared or not.

Bosco finally picked himself up from the floor when he suddenly realized he was sprawled on. He carefully stretched a few sore limbs.

"Will you stop staring at me,….didn't anybody tell you that's rude?"

"Didn't anybody tell you not to be so rude to the person that's giving you a roof over your head?"

Faith bit her tongue when she realized she spoke outloud. She'd intended to say nothing at all, she knew a tiny bit of detail behind Boscorelli's life, enough to know that he didn't have it easy and to say something like that was surely a bit of a low blow. She watched his face and for a split second that wall he put up so protectively dropped and she saw the stab of pain lit in his eyes, but as soon as that wall had faltered it was as quickly back up and she could almost see a fire in Bosco's eyes.

"Well then Queen can I take a shower?"

"Yes, do us both a favor."

When Bosco stared at her she snorted and then lightly so not to hurt him, shoved his arm.

"You need to learn to lighten up! Get your pants out your ass, Bosco."

Faith turned and walked away into the kitchen to make some morning breakfast. Bosco watched her for a while shook his head and thought 'women.' He turned and slowly so not to jar his ribs made it to the bathroom and closed the door.

Faith walked out to make sure he really was in the bathroom and wasn't coming out before she picked up the phone. She began to dial the number then hung it up. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she knew she was going to talk herself out of it if she didn't do it NOW! Pacing a few times she quickly picked up the phone and redialed, listened, her heartbeat in her ears, she was just about to hang up when the phone picked up. She thought, for how long it took, maybe it wasn't the best to be calling so early.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fred."

"Faith?" Fred had been sleeping, and with one hand wiped away the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up so he could have a clearer voice.

"Yeah, I know I'm calling early…"

"Hold on let me get the kids." Thinking that was the only reason she be calling so early, they'd be up watching Saturday cartoons.

"No, actually its you I want talk to." Faith nervously began to twist the phone cord in between her fingers.

"Oh…," Fred looked around his room, not remotely ready for this. "Okay….what do you want…to talk about?" It was hard to get the words out, not sure what to even say to that.

"I know this sounds weird, but I don't really think it's a good conversation to hold over the phone, and I'd like to see you if that is at all possible, maybe for lunch or something?"

"Errr yeah…hold on," He quickly had to think if anything would get in the way, games or school events but nothing came to mind, "That be great."

They hung up after they made the arrangements of where they were going to meet and at what time. She realized her face was beaming when Bosco came out with his hair all pointing out each and every way.

"What are you smiling about?"

**TBC…..**

**Response's To My Reviews**

**Yammy** – _(Jumps ups and down with you) I am still so glad you love this story and that still makes me one happy little camper. Glad you liked that Carlos scene, I love writing that boy and having fun with him so much! Before I hated his character now its like how can you not love the little medic! Once again, I'm glad you love the Bosco showing off his err good side lol? That is a really cool way of putting it, my story, the drug! Yes! Now if I can find a way to get paid (arch eyebrow) j/k LOL! _

**Bosfaith **– _Your Welcome, Your Welcome! I know (looks down innocently) its just it seems harder and harder to update, but at least this one I haven't given up on! I don't know what to say but I thank you from the bottom of my heart and glad you like it so well. _

**FaithnFaith** – _Come on? Come on what, come on the train, plane, ? j/k LOL Yes, life isn't fair but whoever said it was? ;) I love doing that to you, I'm going to have to do more of those just to get you going! (laughs evily to herself) Hope this was ASAP for you! I don't know what you can do to help me, lol, honestly, you are helping by reviewing keeps me going in a lot of respect so thank you on your help! (hugs) ;) I knew you would be happy about that, ;) About the aliens, I forgot LOL and umm I went and looked and I felt like an idiot and did a D'OH homer simpson style! ;) Thanks again!_

**"Me" Again** – _Glad I didn't disappoint! I hate that my chapters are a little shorter then they should be, but if I go any longer u'all have to wait for two months or so! That always makes me happier you want more and more! ;) I know its getting tired but THANK YOU!_

**Firefly120** _– LOL Yeah that defiantly be one hella of a fight! In this corner we have the Italian mighty Boscorelli, in the next corner we have big foot Davis! ;) LOL Sorry_

**_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU guys! You guys have been so sweet and all I can say the samething over and over for your wonderful and supportive reviews so HUGS TO YOU ALL and ROCK ON!_**


	10. Chapter 9 Mending Old Bridges and Creati...

_I'M BACK! (plays Eminem music) I am so sorry guys for taking the time, and how long it took me to just put up a freaking chapter. Can you all forgive me? Things are hectic and I will explain below if you want to hear why lol, and responses are below. Thanks again to Beta reader Malinda for helping! Here you go, your very delayed chapter! P.S. Cursing is a bit strong at times so tuck the kiddies in, lol its not for children of course! ;)_

**_(Previosly in Chapter 8 – Inside and Out)_**

**_Faith walked out to make sure he really was in the bathroom and wasn't coming out before she picked up the phone. She began to dial the number then hung it up. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she knew she was going to talk herself out of it if she didn't do it NOW! Pacing a few times she quickly picked up the phone and redialed, listened, her heartbeat in her ears, she was just about to hang up when the phone picked up. She thought, for how long it took, maybe it wasn't the best to be calling so early._**

**_"Hello?"_**

**_"Hey Fred."_**

**_"Faith?" Fred had been sleeping, and with one hand wiped away the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up so he could have a clearer voice._**

**_"Yeah, I know I'm calling early..."_**

**_"Hold on let me get the kids." Thinking that was the only reason she be calling so early, they'd be up watching Saturday cartoons._**

**_"No, actually its you I want talk to." Faith nervously began to twist the phone cord in between her fingers._**

**_"Oh...," Fred looked around his room, not remotely ready for this. "Okay....what do you want...to talk about?" It was hard to get the words out, not sure what to even say to that._**

**_"I know this sounds weird, but I don't really think it's a good conversation to hold over the phone, and I'd like to see you if that is at all possible, maybe for lunch or something?"_**

**_"Errr yeah...hold on," He quickly had to think if anything would get in the way, games or school events but nothing came to mind, "That be great."_**

**_They hung up after they made the arrangements of where they were going to meet and at what time. She realized her face was beaming when Bosco came out with his hair all pointing out each and every way._**

**_"What are you smiling about?"_**

**(Now Chapter 9 - Mending Old Bridges and Creating New Ones)**

Faith stared at Bosco for what felt like 30 minutes, just completely in aw, then shaking her head and walking past him trying not to pay him any attention or giving him any leverage to start something with her, maybe even start to mock her.

"What now, your not going to answer my question? That's pretty rude."

"You're a real class act." Still refusing to turn around, but Bosco wasn't yet done for he began to follow her down the hall.

"Not telling me anything new."

Turning back around causing Bosco to stop short as he didn't expect the sudden change in step and he didn't want to run into her. She stood there thinking how this man she was standing in front of redefined the word complex, everyday.

"Why is it you want to know **_exactly _**what's happening in my life and if I don't tell you, you get all pissy but if I ask you _oh my god_!" Throwing her hands out dramatizing it. "You act as though I'm asking you to commit a crime, oops," putting her hand to her mouth in mockery "you all ready do that."

"Oh fuck this, I don't need to take this shit!" Bosco immediately taking offence to the diss, he turned back around heading for the way out of the apartment.

"Fine don't know why I let you in my place the FIRST TIME!" Yelling the last part.

"I don't even know why I asked you, I be better off getting the **_shit_** kicked out of **_me_** by my father then be **here**!" Bosco let the words come out and then just as quickly regretted them because he'd allowed her to know something about his past and he was going to be damned if some stupid cop was going to give him sympathy. He saw the look cross her face, the look that said she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth then her eyes completely gave her away, the ones that want to give you a hug, be all sensitive.

Not saying anymore Bosco just walked out slamming the door hard causing one of the frames near the entrance to shatter to the floor spraying glass everywhere.

Clenching her fists in and out Faith walked over to her couch, sat down hard and grabbed the pillow nearest to her screaming at the top of her lungs into it. When she felt like she would pass out from the lack of oxygen she allowed it to tumble down her chest and onto her lap.

She just couldn't understand how one man could be so frustrating. All she wanted to do was help this man, this poor tortured soul but when she tried she got some kind of backlash from it. The man didn't want sympathy, didn't want the past to come back yet anybody that got to know him just in the few days could tell that past was haunting him every single day of his life.

Then her thoughts went to Fred Yokas and realized if she thought that man was hard to live with, she could just see it if she was married to Boscorelli. They end up killing one another. She laughed at the thought of being married to Bosco, if that wasn't laughable she didn't know what was.

Realizing she shouldn't have allowed something so silly to make him leave, and now that he gave somewhat of a glimpse into his past she had to somehow break down that wall to know the true extent of what had happened to him. Then she thought, maybe she didn't really want to know.

Knowing she had to go get him she got up, hurried out shutting her door and ran down the stairs and out the apartment complex to nearly topple over Bosco who was sitting just right outside the door. He glanced up at her then looked back as though there was something far more interesting across the street.

"Why aren't you gone?"

"I thought you didn't care?" Responded Bosco, in the tone that made Faith want to strangle him. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I thought you had a place to go?"

"Why do you care what I do and what I don't do?"

"Well, when you sit on my stoop I have the right to ask, unless you want me to get you for loitering."

"Oh sure, bring out the cop stuff."

Bosco said this as he shook his head and rolled his eyes, which Faith finally kneed him softly in the back which caused him to glare at up at her.

"Come on, lets go inside."

Thinking he would put up another fight, he surprised her when he got up and followed her right into the building.

* * *

Reggie walked down the street, swaying a little, he turned and looked at a few hotties that walked by him. He gave a short whistle, both turned, one gave the look 'in your dreams,' the other 'yeah I'd do you.' He actually thought about turning around and trying to get some but (decided) maybe he'd (try to) tap that ass later, he had more impressing (pressing) matters to deal with.

As he walked up to the stoop that was his chosen destination he nodded his head to the street gang standing around with music blaring and liquor in their hands.

"Sup?"

"Nothin'."

They knew him well, so they were not going to give him to much shit today, which was fine by him because he simply was not in the mood to be trifled with.

Moving pass them he made his way up the stairs and into the apartment, up to the second floor. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but he got the complete opposite, nothing. No sound came from within as though he'd be let in soon, so he tried again, only a little harder but once more silence greeted him. Shrugging he tried the door to find it unlocked.

Reggie wasn't sure if Boscorelli was passed out on some kind of substance, or worse. It just wasn't like him, to not get in touch with him, they were too tight for that kind of stuff.

But it didn't take him long to figure out Bosco was defiantly not occupying the residence and was no where to be found.

'That's strange, where are you man?' He wondered.

(Faith's Apartment)

Faith and Bosco sat silently on the coach. Nothing much really was being said between them, ever since another explosive fight had happened, which was quite frankly happening often. They actually had been that way for a while this time, neither trying to open the door for conversation; then again if they did that it might end up in another argument. So that's how they continued to sit until the phone finally broke the eerie quietness.

Getting up Faith answered it and within a few seconds she hung up. Not saying a word she made her way to her bedroom shut the door. Taking a few moments she came back out with her makeup refreshed, and her purse in hand with her jacket all ready on her. She stopped near the couch where Bosco was sitting and when he finally looked up and she saw his mouth twitch as though to say something she stopped him with her hand.

"I'm going out, so...." She didn't want to finish her sentence, she knew it wouldn't be good coming out. She could see that going over well 'I'm going out, Bosco, by the way, get out I don't trust you with my possessions you might take them to get your drugs.' That defiantly would not make him happy, he'd get up and probably do a dance he'd be so happy with her.

Bosco got up. He knew exactly what she was getting at. He was a criminal, she didn't trust him without her being in the house.

"Whatever." Was all he was able to come up with.

"Look,"

"No, I'll save you the trouble."

Without saying another word he turned and walked out the door. It wasn't like he didn't have an apartment, because he did. It was just, he was scared beyond belief to think who could be waiting for him there. As he walked out of the apartment everything was screaming at him to tell her what was bugging him, why he had asked for her help at the Police Station, but it was easy to squash that voice.

'Why start now?' He thought, 'You have always been by yourself and always will be, so what's new?'

That was the reason Maurice Louis Boscorelli kept walking and not once looking back at the woman who was standing there staring at his back.

'Best the luck to you buddy, best of lucky,' Faith then turned and walked the opposite direction.

Faith looked up at the skyline as though it was her first time looking up at it. Thing was, you live in New York you see it so many times, almost forget about the large buildings its like there not even there anymore. It usually takes something like 9/11 to make you look back up in wonder, like a little kid. It was very interesting to her to see some buildings that she really never seen before, that she didn't even know was in the city until now sitting in the back of the cab.

Which brought her to her next train of thought, why she hated cab drivers in New York City. They scared the living hell out of her. The way they would whip the taxi around not realizing the occupant being thrown around in the backseat, sliding right and left and forward and back as they turned every corner and accelerated.

It just amazed her how quickly they hit the horn as well the second the light would turn green. It couldn't even be called a second, for she believed they kept their hand on the bloody steering wheel and just hit for fun, just in case somebody actually thought about not moving quick enough.

They came into Time Square at its finest. Lit up with tons of tourists walking around pointing up, taking pictures of the NYPD officers on duty. Smiling she then paid the cabbie and got out. Walking into the building she looked at the merchandize that you could buy if you didn't live here, that being NYPD shirts, FDNY, and I Love NY, and so forth. Not paying much more attention she took the escalator up to the restaurant, Applebee's.

Quickly she began scanning the crowd of people sitting down, as the hostess walked up.

"Hi,....looking for someone?"

"Actually yes, Yokas?"

"Yep, follow me."

Faith followed her to where Fred was sitting by the window looking down on the people still walking.

Sensing someone was there he turned and smiled and got up but in the process he ended up spelling his drink onto the table with his hand.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." The hostess walked away to grab some paper towels.

It was written clearly all over Fred that he was really nervous to be in front of Faith and not have the kids there, and for Faith she was glad she wasn't the only one who felt the jitters. The table was cleaned up, as was the floor. Fred then went behind Faith and as she sat down he scooted the chair in for her and then he went and sat down himself.

Goo Goo Doll's "Iris," played softly overhead on the speakers, which brought a small smile to Faith's lips.

"I love this song." Faith said out of know where which ended up confusing Fred with him giving her a questionable look.

"Excuse me?"

She simply pointed up with her finger and when Fred listened for a second he finally nodded his head.

Then the strange awkward moment came where nothing but silence greeted them and nothing else was spoken, as really they didn't know where to begin. It been so long since they talked about themselves it was just weird to be there, without the kids.

The waitress presented herself and took their drinks and then would come back and take their orders and then disappear again. Fred ended up playing with one of his hangnails and Faith she was looking out the window while proceeding to rip her napkin into tiny bits.

"Tense?"

Faith looked down and suddenly stopped what she been doing, it was either she finally came to her senses or she just didn't have much of a napkin left to tear away, she just pushed it away from her.

"So I have to ask Faith, what brought this on?"

"What?"

"Us, we haven't talked about **_us_**...in three years."

"Let's just say...I was pushed."

Bosco made it back to his apartment, or nearly to his apartment. He was standing at the end of the street looking down it. Even where he stood he could see it perfectly, especially the gang making it stand out by standing on or near his stoop.

The more he looked at it the more he decided he didn't want to go back there and it wasn't an option.

So once again he turned his back on something and walked away.

* * *

Faith got back to her apartment, and as she shut and locked the door she had half expected to come home to see Bosco waiting there for her, waiting for her to let him in.

She dropped her stuff nearest to the door, not feeling like putting it anywhere decent, better on the floor than anywhere else she then made her way towards the answering machine to see if anybody had called her, not one single message had been left on there. She almost wished a telemarketer would call her then she feel somewhat popular or special that _somebody _was calling her.

Falling on the couch she ended up not getting up, but falling asleep right there with the TV on, though she did have good thoughts on her mind as she calmed down, she and Fred were going to try and work things out.

* * *

Bosco walked down the street, his destination the closest bar he could find. What he didn't intend was to run into Reggie, he never thought that one would happen, but sure enough there was Reggie standing by the neighborhood bar.

"Hey Loser!"

Unbeknownst to Bosco, he hadn't yet seen Reggie till his voice brought him out of his thoughts and he spotted his friend.

"Where the hell have you been? Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Well you know...." Bosco shrugging "I've been around."

"No shit, come on man I'll buy you a drink."

At first Bosco was hesitant, scared if he walked into the bar his father be there, waiting for him. But he knew that was ridiculous, so he took Reggie up on the offer and they walked into the tavern.

* * *

Faith walked into the 55th Precinct, another day but an interesting one it turn out to be. For as she walked to go change into her uniform she walked by Davis who was on his way out and stopped her before she could walk further in.

"Hey guess who we arrested last night?"

"Ty why do you make me guess at these things?"

"Because its fun and humorous to watch your face."

"Humor me, and tell me."

"Boscorelli."

She was about to let on that he had just been at her place and ask how was it possible a man she just seen get into that kind of trouble that fast but she didn't let on, thankfully.

"What did he do this time, take your squad car?"

Ty Davis Jr., then smiled. "Nope, it's the wrong Boscorelli, its Anthony Boscorelli."

Faith must of made the face Davis liked because he laughed and nodded his head.

"Yep last night, he was way over the alcohol limit and had an unregistered handgun in his car."

"Is he still in the holding cell?"

Davis shrugged. "Not sure, but possibly been overload with the holiday season coming up and all."

Faith then nodded her head and the both parted, Faith hurrying to get her uniform on and she then quickly but slow enough not to cause people to stare at her she finally got to see the man that had created Maurice Boscorelli.

She looked at him were he sat on the couch just staring into oblivion, and as she looked at his attire, that looked like he hadn't changed in 10 years, the sweat stains the wrinkles that even steam from a volcano couldn't get out. She felt more and more pity for Maurice Boscorelli, and could only imagine what he had to go through.

Turning back around she then headed out to go find her partner.

(Hours pass)

Ross and Faith had picked up a regular drunk and where bringing him in so he could sleep it off with the other drunks, and she handed him off to Ross, because nothing was worse then to smell the cell with the drunks.

As she sat down at the desk Ross and herself shared she began to do the paperwork but her mind kept going back to Boscorelli and his father and finally she flicked her pen away and looked at the computer screen.

Looking over her shoulder to make sure Ross wasn't going to sneak up on her she opened up the file. She had read some before but as her eyes glanced over something she scrolled by too fast to read she quickly relocated it again and her mouth hung open.

"Oh my God."

TBC...

_Why it took me forever to update! Okay the real reason it took me was I went to NYC! Yes I did, and so that took up a lot of my time, planning and such. It was my first trip flying on a plane by myself and etc and spending my own money so I wanted to be ready so that's one reason my story just went unattended. Another one is for the first time I wrote my very first Lord of the Rings story. Yes I fell victim to the fandom, for a very long time. I'm still thinking about writing some more so lol forgive me I just had to put a story up LOL. So that's why my disappearance so don't shoot me up to bad and thanks again for being so patient, hoped you enjoyed your chapter and see you next time around._

**Responses to my Reviewers**

**Yammy - **Whoa your in Germany? That's awesome! I have always wanted to visit that country, I think it be defiantly worth seeing and my story brought sunshine that's so sweet. Glad it did. BTW We haven't been having the best summer's either. My story is a drug, okay then I'm the drug dealer I want my money heheh j/k . Sorry it takes some time, its because I'm starting to get writers block and then things happen and I can't concentrate or like what I'm writing so I rewrite. I don't want to screw the story up and you go, WTF! ;) Glad you like it and keep rereading it, that makes me very pleased, thanks again! **  
  
****FlyingPurplePig** – Make me want to celebrate just by saying that! Hey the new season is fast arriving so that's defiantly a cause of celebration! Glad your liking the character development, I'm really having fun writing them, of course especially Bosco I love his little mouth at times. Sorry again it took me so long!

**Boscogirl** – Girl I wouldn't shoot you, who would be my partner in crime then? Sheeze, then I be talking to my hand and my posters (you know which ones) ;). Your to nice to me girl, which I have not in return I need to catch up on your stories (cries) I'M SORRY (snott rolling down her nose) j/k lol but thank you so much and I'm glad you think the idea is so great, but hey your ideas are great as well and that's probably why we write such messed up rp's! Thanks again girl!

**faith-in-Faith – **Glad you like the twist. They wouldn't be decent, lol to each other that's just not how they work. Bosco takes everything to heart and he thinks the whole world is against him. Maybe someday he will though, but hey I can't give away any secretes, now can I? You just never know what I'll do next (insert the evil laughter here) thanks for your review!

**Firefly120 - **Welcome back from vacation! I had one to that's why it took me so long! Yeah, this isn't going to be a shipper story lol hope you ddin't think that lol. The reason behind this, was because in the very first Season Faith said she was going to divorce Fred. Well Bosco fired back with saying that's crap and that you both need to work at it, and because of him she didn't divorce Fred they worked out their differences. Well without him being there, their lives were altered and they split, but now that he is back in the picture he talked some sense into her, even though at first she didn't wanna hear it. Heheh okay sorry just wanted to explain it lol but thanks again for your review.

_So you know all have to wait for another chapter, hopefully I wont' take as long as before, and sorry for again the wait. Thanks again to my reviewers, I cherish it a lot!_


	11. Chapter 10 History in the Water

OMG I am so sorry once again there really isno excuse for my bad behavior and letting this story go again without an update. My reviewers you keep me going so thank you so much and so I'll shut up and here you go!

**Boscogirl** – I sure can't say enough to you are the best a person can ever had and thank you for reading my story and just listening to my antics! Thanks a ton!

Yeah, umm I don't really have a beta reader anymore to check over my grammar, and spelling so I'm kind of doing this by myself so if you find a mistake try to just ignore it because we all know I suck so lol, just make me happy by pretending it doesn't exist ;-) lol.

P.S. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the ending of the story "Twister"

Chapter 10 - History In The Water

Faith reread and read again trying to understand the meaning of it. Scrolling down slowly as her eyes moved back and forth in motion while her mind was trying to comprehend what she was looking at.

She had kept looking behind to make sure Ross wasn't going to come up and sneak on her, and then be nosey on what she was looking into. Besides, if he she was looking up information on Boscorelli he start doing the 101 questions if he found out, and quite frankly she didn't think she had to answer. But what she failed to do was, keep watching, for she got so much into the report that was on the computer he came up behind and began reading.

"Why do you have that up?"

Jumping in her chair, her hand twitched making the mouse go across the screen and she quickly recovered to shut down what she been looking at.

"Why do you care?"

Ross stood there for a second reading her face, and then shrugged. He didn't care, he just liked getting on Faith's nerves because it was so easy, she could get so testy about her pet projects and Ross knew that Boscorelli had become one.

"I mean no harm….look I'll stay and finish the report why don't you go home?"

Faith looked back the computer and then looked down at her feet as she decided if that was the best thing to do, then finally coming to that conclusion she then nodded her head and then got up.

"Thanks, have a good one, and see you tomorrow."

Ross sat down in the chair and waited a good 30 minutes as he finished the report to finally bring up what Faith had, it was easy to retrace her steps and get the file up. Sure enough as he looked at it, under the report it had Angela Rose Boscorelli went missing, and was never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are really going to do it." A petite brown haired girl said following one of the guys she was trailing watching his back.

"Laney, stop being such a tight ass." Laney rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's back, she knew sometimes he could be a jackass but she couldn't help but follow him around like a little puppy dog.

James looked over at his buddy, Justin who shook his own head and muttered something under his breath along the lines of 'girls,' but nothing else was said because if he spoke up to loud his girlfriend, Tonya, probably would smack him upside the head.

When they broke through the trees and edged over to look below to see the river they smiled. The drop had to be at least a good 10 feet, and there was somewhat of a nice path back up from the water. Without thinking much the guys took off their shirts and then leapt into the air just about the same time and landed into the water with a big splash.

Breaking through the top of the water Justin wiped his head up so his hair would stick up and the water wouldn't run into his eyes as James came up he then dunked his head back in, then in a big splash jumped up on James bringing him down below the surface.

Tonya was watching this and as she began to take off her own clothes, shaking her head, "boys."

Laney wasn't the type to be a risk taker so she sat down putting on a CD, and as Tonya jumped into the water, Lil' Troy's song "Wanna Be A Balla," played. She then looked at the skyline and then back at the water and made a disgusted look crossed her face as James came back up.

"What's with that?" Commenting on the expression on Laney's features.

"Oh come on, God only knows what's been dumped in there, you could be swimming in Jimmy Hoffa's remains for all you know."

James then just waved her off with a hand he then grinned, "watch this." James then backed up as far as he could without going to far into the woods and took off in a dash as though he was being chased and he then leapt as high into the air as his momentum carried him far.

Tonya and Justin watched and began to climb up, but as James broke through the water he was defiantly distressed.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Both turned around quickly thinking that maybe James had just broken his leg on some rocks they didn't know existed and was in trouble, but it was completely obvious that wasn't true because he was making a bee line for the rocks to get back up on them.

"What, what is it?" Laney asked, trying to get her boyfriend to start speaking, but all he was worried about was getting back up onto the cliff itself.

James put his shirt on and his shoes and looked for his cell phone in his pocket but came up empty handed.

"Shit!" He screamed getting frustrated that he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Tonya and Justin looked at one another, as Laney was still trying to get her boyfriend to speak

"What is the matter with you?"

"I need my cellphone that's what's the matter with me, where the hell is it?"

Laney having enough with James she then grabbed him by his neck and made him look into her eyes and she saw what he been trying to hide, horror, absolutely and complete horror. Letting him go as he looked down he then spoke.

"Come on, we need to get back to the car."

The four walked in silence, three of them trying to think what James could have found and they all had the same conclusion he found a dead body, it would only explain what would get him so riled up.

Finding his cellular James dialed 911. He then looked at his friends as they watched him intently, knowing they would find out exactly what he had seen.

"Yes, I'd like to report…..a finding." James gulping in air, trying to talk the nauseous down that was threatening to make its scene.

"What did you find sir?" The operator asked, as she typed in the information, and waiting for the rest.

"A body."

He then let his eyes look over his friends and he listened to the instructions of the operator as he then let his eyes come down.

(Few Hours later)

Squad cars were left and right, lights flashing and to a normal person it is complete chaos but for cops this was just normal. On the river it was just as chaotic, big ships sat on the river as NYPD boats and the coastguard were letting their scuba drivers jump in so they could locate the body.

The Detectives were talking to the kids as they made preparations to get the car out of the water and as they got the entire story of how they got there, to how they discovered the car.

"I took a big leap and as I hit the water I hit something, and it didn't feel like a rock so I opened my eyes and noticed it was the top the car, and as I moved I could see the body sitting in the front driver's seat."

Nodding his head, the Detective then looked up when he heard some of the guys yelling they had the car and it was coming up.

"We will keep in touch with you okay if we need anything?" Putting his notes away he then patted the kid's shoulder and walked through the tree's to look to see the old beat up car being pulled up.

Todd turned his head in an angle to read the license plate and grabbing his pen he quickly wrote it on his hand before he forgot. Then he turned back around to go run the plates and maybe start finding out who this person was.

* * *

"You little shit, she left because of _you_. Biggest mistake of her life, that's why she drank," the sound of a fist could be heard hitting flesh and the sound of a tiny cry muffled as it cried into the pillow trying to keep quiet for his father,

"She ran away and died because of you DO YOU HEAR ME?" Another punch came down and Bosco let his eyes open. He looked around in the darkened room confusingly trying to figure out where he was and how he had gotten there.

His sleepy mind then was able to clear away the confusion and he was able to figure out he was at Reggie's house after he drank to much at the bar with him and they finally had gotten kicked out for starting a fight. Smiling, Bosco had missed that.

Sitting up, Bosco let his feet touch the cold carpet as he rested his back against the coach as he listened to the city nightlife, the sound of sirens going off as a squad car roared by.

Letting his eyes travel down he saw the marijuana sitting on the table, and knowing that Reggie wouldn't mind him smoking some. He then grabbed the piece of paper and rolled up the stash and felt for a lighter in his pocket and lit it. He inhaled deeply and then until his lungs couldn't take it anymore he exhaled and immediately felt relaxation.

As Bosco sat there repeating this process, his mind wasn't so frantic trying to figure out why his father hated him so much, what he had done to the man to not earn his love. Why did his mother leave and get killed so him and Mikey had to fend for themselves?

It just didn't matter to him and as he felt his body began to shut down and go into a rest, Bosco then threw the joint on to the table and fell back to sleep, not having any problem dozing off again.

* * *

Faith walked into the 55th Precinct nodding her head and saying hi to those who she walked by. She made her way up the stairs as she passed a few detectives who were talking about some case.

"Found out who owns the car we pulled out of the river."

"Yeah who is it?"

"Car was Boscorelli, Angela Rose Boscorelli."

Stopping in mid tracks she abruptly turned back around and came up to them.

"Did you just say Boscorelli?"

Both men looked at each other wondering who the heck this was and why she wanted to know.

"Yeah…why do you ask Officer?"

"Because," she let the annoyance show clearly up in her voice, "I know a Boscorelli."

"What makes you think they have a connection?"

Shifting her weight onto her other foot, she arched an eyebrow, "Well for starters how common do you think that name is, and this guy I know his mother went missing."

The detectives looked at one another getting the same idea but before they could even speak, Faith added in one more thing. "I bet you also don't realize that Anthony Boscorelli, that would be "Dad," is currently sitting in the cell not more then 10 feet from you."

"Well Officer…"

"Just call me Faith."

"Well Faith….lets get this cold case solved."

**TBC….**

_Reviewers _

**Thumper** – _Damn you waited about 4 months, hope you didn't die waiting! Yeah I hate writing TBC but I could just put THE END and give you a heartattack, thanks chicka you to cute! _

**Yammy** – _OMG you did that for me (blush) I just hope you liked this chapter enough..that made my day just reading that and anytime I see it makes me jump up and down to the point everybody thinks I'm crazy ;) so we both in the same boat heheh_

_Your question, if Faith knows about the abuse and the deaths about his brother and mother. No, she knows only about the abuse but not the extent of his abuse, but now she knows about the mother. _

**FlyingPurplePi**g – _Yeah its always great to be back. Sorry about the rushness and about the mistakes, but I was starting to get fearful that I wasn't going to finish this the way I was falling out of love with Third Watch, but lately I'm coming back full force so I hope it was a bit better. I tried correcting it myself but will see how it goes LOL hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't suck. _

Firefly120 – _Oh I had more fun then you can ever imagine on my trip! Got to meet John Michael Bolger (he played Lt. Johnson) he was crazy and it was just beyond fun so thank you. Glad you love this story and ;) Faith well I'm sure you found out! Hoped you enjoyed the new chapters. _

Hey guys thanks again and hoped you liked the new installment and you guys defiantly keep me motivated so THANK YOU and I'll be back (says in terminator voice) till then ta ta


	12. Chapter 11 Family Portrait

I bet your eyes are deceiving you, I updated rather quickly!!! Well I got some ideas and I could not stop so I hope you like this chapter I'm pretty happy with it. I do not own the song at the end, isn't mine I swear not making a profit off of it ;).

Again, no real true beta reader so lol forgive me if there some mistakes here and there.

**Warning – **Some bad cussing and some good old fashion violence, so just thought I let you know lol.

**_Boscogirl_** what can I say, without getting all corny and bust out with flowers and hugs? (nudge) next will be singing rousing chorus of "we are the world" Thank you for reading this and making your wonderful comments about it, you're the best person I ever knew so THANK YOU! P.S. Everybody READ **DEEP BLUE** ;) its so tight ;) she does a fab job on it!

Without further a due your chapter.

Chapter 11 – Family Portrait

(Past)

Bosco hid behind the car, his breathing slow and steady as he stayed crouched daring not to move. His movements were nothing but short of being close to a cat as he awaited for his prey, to make the right movement for him to pounce into a lethal attack. Silence greeted Bosco and that wasn't a sign he was looking for so he dropped to his knees, hands onto the very cold pavement, he looked under the coupé.

Nothing, and just as he was about to give up he saw tiny little feet scrambling towards his location. Intently watching, they first went left then stopped and then deciding against that course of action then turned right and began to come around the back of the car.

Getting back up onto his own two feet he then moved quickly to get into position. Leaning up against the vehicle to make sure it was harder to see him, he waited for the body to come around then he made his move.

"NYPD DON'T MOVE!"

Mikey threw his hands up into the air when he felt the pretend gun that his older brother owned being pressed up against the back of his neck.

"Come on Moe," Mikey whined, not liking the fact Bosco had gotten him and he had not won the game they always loved to play, "I'm your brother cut me some slack."

"So your point being?" There was no way Bosco was going to let Mikey off, but that didn't mean Mikey wasn't going to try and get away because Mikey then took off around the front of the car, Bosco came around the back of the vehicle to cut him off but Mikey ran for the gate that lead into the back of the house, and it was on the left side of the home.

"HEY FREEZE!"

Mikey could hear his brother, his heavy footfalls and that only made his heart skip even faster knowing if his older brother got him it be over, he threw his hands out to grab the gate and swing it open but he then quickly turned and slammed it shut locking it. He heard his brother crash into the gate for the entire thing shook and he heard Bosco let out a curse. Not wanting to spend anymore time he turned and began running but then he heard something that caught his attention. The entire fence sounded like it was coming down, so taking the chance Mikey glanced back to see his bro jumping the fence like it was nothing, like it was only a mere two feet high.

There was no way he was going to get away now, Bosco being bigger had more power in his legs and was able to catch up to the fleeing Mikey who was trying to make it to the house for sanctuary but he didn't get far for Bosco came from behind and flat out tackled him into the snow that had piled up in the backyard.

Bosco then sat on Mikey to make sure his younger brother couldn't get up; he then took Mikey's head and put his entire face into the snow, giving him a white wash. Arms and legs kicked out in protest against the coldness, and feeling like it was enough Bosco then finally let him up. Mikey then touched his face as though that would warm up his now cold, chilled face.

Just that bit of running had taken some energy in the late January weather. The two boys were huffing for some air, hot air hit the cold, making it almost appear as though the boys were smoking. Mikey did notice this after a while.

"Hey look," Mikey inhaled deeply then blew out, "I'm smoking." Copying his father and mother, that he seen them do countless times. That impersonation got a good shove from his brother. "Don't even think about smoking, or I'll kill you."

Rubbing where his brother had hit him, he then shoved Bosco who was looking up at the darkening sky.

"You'd be a good cop."

Bosco smiled dropping his head he then grabbed Mikey so Mikey's head was in his armpit so Bosco could give him a hard noogie, letting him go while speaking.

"Yeah well you'd be a good criminal."

The back porch door opened and the noise as the screen door made as it was pushed ajar, sounded like it hadn't been oiled in the last decade and was screaming for attention, but in the Boscorelli house that would be the least of things to worry about.

"Come on boys, its getting late."

Getting up they both began to walk but then looked at one another and then made it into a competition on who could make it there first, Bosco let Mikey win for a change. The door was closed, not allowing anymore of the cold air to get in that wanted so badly to suck the warmth out of the house.

Neither Bosco nor Mikey would ever know what they had acted out was a scene that was meant to happen in their lives, but would never come to pass.

(55th Precinct)

Faith walked into the locker room. The bustling that normally took place was eerily quiet. No words could be spoken in such an hour. One of their own had been taken from them. A part of you, when it happens, wants to shut down in remorse, guilty that you're still breathing and living and their not. As Faith began to put her stuff into the locker, she caught Ross's look, that was reading 'don't you ever die on me.'

She then let her gaze fall down. Ross and Faith weren't the only ones to share looks, Sully and Davis did it, and just about every other cop getting off the third watch shift, were all thinking the very same thing, what if that was me?

The whole situation was surreal, because stuff like this you're never taught about, you just hear about it from other people, not you being one who actually has to suffer through it.

No words were exchanged as Faith walked outside; she looked over at the firehouse and felt immediate remorse and guilt. The worst part of this whole thing, they had failed in doing their job, they had failed to catch Paulie Fuentes.

Over and over in her head she tried to play how they could have done it differently. They'd actually had caught up with him, 55-Eddie had located the convicted criminal but as they gave chase he disappeared into the streets. Desperately they searched him out, but it was like he'd vanished into thin air, and everybody had the same feeling that was the last time they would find him. They had lost their chance, and now they have to try and explain it to Bobby's mother, that they had allowed the killer of her son, to go free.

(Past)

Kids walked in and out of class as they went to another period most of them trying to move as fast as humanly possible, but all wishing they didn't have to. Classes meant homework and when you're a teenager, you didn't want more added onto your all ready busy schedule.

But at least most of them were making some what of a chance to try and make good grades for there were some who could gives a rat's ass if they made it to a class or not, preferably they'd rather not even be there.

Who could blame most of these type of kids, when all you've been told is that your life is not worth nothing, you wouldn't amount to anything but to be another problem on the streets police have to deal with. Your suppose mentors don't even have faith in you so how are you going to change that and use motivation to be the best that you can possibly be? So for most kids what was the point of even trying to study?

As the last bell rang Bosco was walking slowly towards class. He was still trying to decide why he even came today, then again he'd been threatened that he would loose his foster home and be ship to another one, then again that was nothing new to him. You hit a certain age and people stop caring, and they prefer you to just get a job and get out of their lives.

"Come on, not standing all day here for you Boscorelli." The teacher scolding his student, wanting to shut the door and begin class but with one of his usual troublemakers lagging behind he had to wait.

"Does it not look like I'm not coming?"

"No it doesn't, your just pulling the same shit you usually do."

High school is a completely different atmosphere then middle school or elementary, they try and put it into your mind teachers are perfect and they don't cuss. But high school teachers they know their students probably cuss to the point they make a sailor blush, and Boscorelli just rode on the nerves of his teachers. He did things just to do it in spite of them, to make them blow a blood vessel, and the more they got pissed off the more he'd enjoy himself and continue on.

"Yeah well I'm moving faster than your viagra usually does so shove it"

A glare crossed the teacher's face, as he stared down his student as he continued to walk down the hallway. If there is one thing teachers all could agree on, was that they did not like to be disrespected by the ones they were suppose to be teaching.

"Well then move your ass to detention."

With that the teacher slammed the door shut leaving Bosco out in the hallway by himself. Shrugging his shoulders Bosco turned and walked the other way but he had no intention on going to detention that would make sense and he never listened to rules anyways, he went into the boy's bathroom.

What he intended was to lit up his cigarette and wait until the next class, or hell maybe he would even skip that one to. But as he rounded the corner and was digging in his pants pocket for his lighter he was put into a situation.

There was two guys standing in the corner off in the furthest corner, but they weren't the only ones there, in between them was a younger freshman who was trapped and all ready was sporting a split lip.

"Hey."

Bosco wasn't sure why he even spoke up, in his mind he played it off as though he wanted it to be peace and quiet in the restroom. But somewhere deep down in his subconscious it was his way of standing up for somebody when nobody would do that in return for him.

The two boys turned around and looked to see Boscorelli standing there. Now the boys weren't afraid of him, but they knew Bosco could fight and fight hard if needed to, and that's not what they were interested today.

"Will finish this later," speaking to the kid behind them now, "will talk to you soon."

They then brushed past Boz making sure to hit his shoulder-to-shoulder, trying to knock him off his feet if possible but Bosco kept his feet planted.

Bosco pulled out his cigarette as the door swung shut and he lit up with the kid still standing there in a bit of shock of what had just transpired. Nervously with a shaky hand the kid wiped away the blood that was still dripping off his lip he then looked at Bosco who was leaning against one of the walls, looking like he was enjoying his cig a little too much.

"Thanks."

"Don't." Bosco said as he flicked some of the ash off into the sink and then glared at the boy.

"Don't what?" Confused as to what Bosco could be inclining for him not to speak of.

"Thank me."

The boy looked around and then back at Bosco, not completely understanding why he wouldn't like to be thanked, so he asked his next question.

"Why?"

"Because I could careless if you are getting the shit kicked out of you, I did it because I wanted it quiet in here okay, now get the hell out of here before I **do** start kicking your ass."

The boy immediately took the threat and bent down grabbed his books that been dropped in a panic and then ran out of the bathroom. Bosco looked into the mirror and then taking one last puff he then put the cigarette into the sink and let it fall down the drain.

(55th Precinct)

Faith walked into the office where, Detective Kinsley was standing talking on the phone, she didn't want to intrude so she stood at the door until he was finished. He nodded for her to come in as he continued the conversation on the phone.

"Thanks, uh huh, no I'll be late….no I can't tell him to shove it. Yes I love you to,"

She couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes and waved his hand to hurry up with the conversation, Faith had to assume it was his wife on the other end.

"I'll be safe, and see you when I get home, bye." He then put the phone down and made a noise as he placed his hands over his face and rubbed. As he dropped them he saw the look Faith was giving him.

"The good little Mrs.'s decided now was the time to tell me things I have no control over."

Nodding her head she then added, "that's what we do best."

Kinsley slumped into his chair closed his eyes then finally getting enough energy to continue after the little argument with his spouse he then opened his eyes and looked down at the paperwork on his desk.

Faith sat down she'd really be meaning to work with the Detectives for a while now, but life came up and even though her heart was set on doing this, her mind wasn't. Rebuilding a relationship with your ex-husband, becoming a bigger role in your kids life that she use to not be a part of and then trying to find Bobby's killer was defiantly taking a toll on her.

"So this buddy of yours," looking at the name file again, "Maurice Boscorelli."

"Bosco." Faith corrected him, "and he's not my **buddy**. I just know him."

"Well _Bosco, _did he ever tell you how his mother died?"

It was like a little video that played extremely fast, all the altercations, even the time he stayed at her apartment, he never did once bring up his mother, saying why she wasn't there.

"No, not that I recall."

"Well who ever wanted her dead made sure. The blow to her head was enough to send her into her next life."

Picturing the pleading woman for her murderer to not kill her, to let her live, trying to tell this person she had children. She shook the image out of her head.

"So what's the whole point of this?"

"Well the object that killed her was pushing the gas pedal down, it so happens it has the DNA of the killer."

Her heart fluttered, praying it matched Boscorelli's Dad so they could put him away for good. To Faith, nothing more would be greater then to make sure he could never get out again, and hurt his son.

"The DNA matches that of Anthony Boscorelli," looking down at the file again, "says here we have yet to charge him for the murder,…would you like to do the honor's?"

Kinsley glanced up and you could almost excuse of him having a twinkle in his eyes as Faith stood up to go make the charge on the man.

"I would be glad to."

Slowly she made to where Boscorelli was being held. Nobody had yet to bail him out for his early arrest, but how could a soulless being have friends? Stopping at the bars in front of his tiny little cell Faith looked down at the man.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her staring down at him and if there was one thing he hated even more, female cops, they seem at times to be worse then the male ones.

"What do you want bitch?"

"Just thought you would like to know something."

"Oh yeah, and what could that be?"

Faith then raised her head up high, and then told Anthony Boscorelli his fate.

"That you are now charged with the murder of your wife Angela Rose Boscorelli." She then grabbed the iron bars as her chin pointed towards her chest so her eyes became darker as the shadow went across her features, burning holes into the man while she talked.

"And you will **never **touch your son again you worthless piece of shit, do you hear me?

She then turned on her heels before being in the actual presence of the man, made her open up the cage and murder him right there on the spot.

_You didn't stop to look 'round_

_You were gone before I hit the ground_

_You went on your way_

_And no prayer was said_

_Ah, you left me for dead_

A car pulls up to the cliffside, over looking the city of New York and the Brooklyn River. A man steps out of the car, he goes to the back of the car opens the trunk grabs the woman by the hair as he yanks her out. Mascara is running down her face, black bruises are littered all about her features.

_You didn't cover my face_

_I didn't merit a communal grave_

_You set me aside_

_And no tears were shed_

_You left me for dead_

Pleading, crying, as her voice has now become scratchy as she tries to plead to her husband, trying to make this insanity go out of him. This wasn't why she married him; this wasn't what she thought her fate would end up being, as he threw her hard to the ground. Her face hit, scratching and leaving a new mark as she screamed for help that would not come, dust began to come up as it was unsettled.

Once again she tried to tell him about their children, what would he tell them, why was he doing this? But nothing, he didn't say nothing as he went back to the trunk and pulled out a lead pipe. He then walked back over to her as she tried to get back up but all he did was hold her down at the base of the neck with the bottom of his foot.

Begging for God to help her, he raised his hand over his head and then came down hard. The sound as he hit her in the head with the lead pipe, instantly silencing her screams as her body went limp.

_You left me for, left me for, left me for dead_

_You kept on taking your time_

_Until it was certain I couldn't survive_

The man bent down to feel the dead woman's pulse and when he was satisfied he then picked her up, and walked the car that was parked right by the cliff. He put her in, buckled her up and then used the lead pipe to wedge it between the gas pedal and seat. He shut the door and then went to the other side and as the tires were spinning he put the car into gear and got out of the car quickly, the fastness the car took off shut the passenger door and he never even looked back as it hit the river with a huge splash.

Slowly the car began to submerge under water, and the dead body of Angela Rose Boscorelli went into her watery grave to rest there, until somebody would find her, and her true story could be told and vengeance could be taken.

_There's nowhere to hide_

_So why don't you come quietly, my love_

_I wanted to say, to say that you sure proved the death of me_

'_cause Now I've reached a dead end_

_And I can't go back_

_But if I'm going down then you'll come with me_

_You didn't stop to look 'round_

_You were gone before I hit the ground_

_You went on your way_

_And no prayer was said_

_Ah, you left me for dead_

'_Cause you didn't cover my face_

_I didn't merit a communal grave_

_You set me aside_

_And no tears were shed_

_You left me for dead_

_**TBC….**_

_Song owned and written by Rob Dougan, title is "Left Me For Dead."_

Response to Reviews

**Boscogirl - **Of course I'm gion to put your name in bold so EVERYBODY can see it. Aww its brilliant, now I can't play stupid anymore, dammit! I'm so glad you like the idea! God man it suck if there wasn't any improvement, I defiantly have to break me fingers if that happened lol.

**Colleen** – Thank you glad you think that and hope you enjoyed this new chapter, thanks for the reviews.

Keep up the reviews guys, defiantly keeps me motivated THANKS!!!!


	13. Chapter 12 For So Long

First off, I didn't give props to **Laurie's** help SO THANK YOU MY LIL SISTA..MAX BOSCORELLI..hahah ;)

Next one goes off to **Boscogirl**, for hearing my yells and frantic cries about this story, so thank you dear you're the best and I can't do this without you!

Now, usual stuff! I have a new brand spanking chapter, the usual stuff, mmm I don't own the song in here. Its by Jars of Clay "He" is the title so I DON'T OWN IT!!!! Funny thing was, it wasn't going to be as long as it turned I was stuck and was just going to post what I had, and sure enough EmBoz (my muse's name) kicked in and sure enough got more out! So here you go, I shall stop talking and

Walla!

Chapter 12 – For So Long

Faith looked down at the piece of paper that she had written the address on, the paper that looked like it been crumbled up and then opened, and then crumbled again. Didn't help that Faith kept taking it and scrunching it in her hand, for her nerves were wracking her entire body.

To be in that kind of neighborhood only made it worse to. The thugs standing on the street making you wonder if you should even be there and even if you have a gun, don't think there not going to be carrying one to.

So minding her own business she walked into the apartment complex then walked up the stairs, keeping her hands deep into her pockets so she wouldn't be tempted to grab the railing. God only knows what was on that railing, who had touched it, and what was the last thing they had touched.

Digging the piece of paper again out of her pocket she unscrambled it from its previous scrunched up position trying to make out the writing that had been folded to many times she finally found the door and then the paper disappeared again into her pocket for the zillionth time.

Taking a deep breath she then knocked on the door. She flinched because the door felt like it would crack under her own weight, the very foundation didn't feel sturdy, but not much she could do about it. Knocking again on the door, but no noise gave to any indication anybody was there, so she gave up and quickly made it outside.

What she didn't expect was the man to be standing right there in front of her, and by the look of surprise on his face he didn't envision her standing there not but four feet in front of him. Desperately words came to her mind but she immediately shot them down, because they were obnoxious ones and they made no sense or they were just plain stupid and a type of male he was, he'd take a offence. But it didn't matter what she said, because he rolled his eyes and abruptly turned around and began walking away.

"Bosco."

He continued walking trying not to listen to Faith but she was catching up quickly and he really didn't want to be bothered, not tonight. "Can't you catch a hint, when somebody doesn't wasn't you around?"

"Can't you catch a hint, when somebody really wants to talk to you?" Throwing it back at him as she caught up with him and was now walking by his side, even though he widen his steps trying to make her walk harder and faster to keep up with him.

"Oh I see, now your not some annoying pig, you're an annoying pig who is a _stalker_!" Sarcastically saying, pushing a man that was in his way and dared to stop in front of him. The man yelled something but Bosco ignored, just tried to keep on walking till the point Faith would get sick of it and give up. If he had to he'd walk around all night.

"I have something to tell you, that might be important to you."

"Like you can tell me anything that be important to me, how about telling me I'm a low life oh wait you all ready called me that at your apartment."

Faith wanted to yell out, 'I did not,' but she shut that voice up again, the child voice that wanted to justify her actions, the part of her wanted to sink to his levels and play his games but she didn't.

"Its about your father." She blurted out; she had stopped walking going on a bet that would make him halt in his tracks. It defiantly worked for he spun around so quickly and was stepping fast up to her she had to move back a few inches.

"What could you possibly tell _me_ about my father?"

This isn't where Faith wanted to tell the man about his dear old "Dad." But how do you sit somebody down for coffee and go 'by the way, your father, the one that beat the shit out of you he's now in prison for killing your mother, and how was your day?' That didn't seem like it would go over well but it was now or never and never didn't sound like such a good plain, he would find out sooner or later.

"He's in prison."

"What did he do this time?"

Taking a deep breath, Faith then went for the plunge. "He was charged for the murder of your mother, Angela Rose Boscorelli."

'Murder? That wasn't possible!' Bosco looked around, trying to understand this. 'Murder,…murder? How could that be? She had died driving drunk, because she hated him and Mikey, hated them both didn't want to be their mother anymore.' But images assaulted Bosco, the ones that he had some how locked away the ones that his mother loved them. The caring smile, the kiss on the head, the warm hugs that she would bestowed on them after they'd been out in a cold night playing outside.

She never had any intention on leaving them, she probably wanted to take them with her, not leave them with the monster that they only knew as dad. The one that had lied to him and Mikey, the one they wanted so desperately to love but dared not for being scared they would receive a broken nose. This just wasn't happening to him, after all he'd been through, the shit he had to put up from day in and day out and he was told this. His mother, the one that could have protected them had been taken away from him by the same man that had been nothing but abusive, that caused him not want to sleep without a light, the one that haunts his dreams every night.

Hot acid assaulted his stomach then his throat and he realized suddenly that feeling that was the sensation of about to be violently sick. He didn't even get the words out of his mouth he turned and puked out the small remands of the snacks he been feasting on after he had the joint. His entire body was shaking, as it tried to continue to heave and try to bring stuff that wasn't coming up that was simply not there. When he had stopped convulsing and the spasms in his stomach stopped, he spit out some saliva that had worked its way into his mouth.

Grabbing the railing that he knew would be there he then allowed his body to shift and turn so he could then sit down onto the stoop as he tried to collect himself. Faith didn't say a word, she just waited for the right moment, and she finally came and sat down by him. She found something to stare at until he was ready to talk. Knowing with him that could take eternity.

(Past)

Bosco was slowly but surely pulled out of his deep sleep. He blinked his eyes trying to adjust his vision to the all ready darkened room, but that was hard when everything was hard to see but a few outlines from the moonshine into the room.

He rolled over, trying to untangle his body that had become trapped within tossing and turning when sleeping. He about screamed out in surprise because Mikey was standing there looking at him. It was obvious that is what had awoken him, somebody been standing by his bed staring at him.

Mikey had tears in his eyes and his lip was quivering, so it was only a matter of more sniffles that Mikey was about to bust out into tears. It was hard to figure out what could cause his little brother to wake up in the middle of the night and wanting comfort from his older sibling. Nightmare, did he have one? But Bosco's question was quickly answered, shouting, he had just heard shouting.

Sitting up in the bed he got up and patted his brother's shoulder and whispered for him to go back to bed. Quietly he walked towards the door and opened it and then when he didn't hear anything he continued to walk towards the voices he had heard and the loud movements coming from the kitchen

"No I'm leaving, I'm not taking this shit I have to put up with!"

His mother's voice boomed into his ears, making it plain and clear what she had meant. She didn't love him or Mikey anymore, she was sick of them and didn't want anything do with them, she didn't love them. So Bosco quickly turned his back on his mother, who had no idea who had over heard and went back into his room.

Shutting the door he fell down into his bed and brought his covers up and then hearing the yelling even through the closed door he put the pillow over his head and hot tears flowed heavily into his bedding. He hated her! If only Bosco knew that would be the last time he'd see his mother alive.

Bosco didn't know that's not what his mother was talking about, the fight had been about her leaving and she couldn't take Anthony's abusive behavior towards her, and was scared her boys would be next. She was screaming about taking away them and never allowing him to ever see them again, and that's when he turned violent. He brought back his fist and struck her hard across the cheekbone, and as she fell backwards she cracked her head against the corner of the counter and was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

That is when he loaded her body into the trunk and took off into the night with her two boys sleeping in the other room. Not knowing what was about to transpire to their mother and how it would affect and alter their lives forever, and for the worst.

Maybe if Angela Rose Boscorelli knew what was going to happen to her boys, how one would end up being killed and the other messed up to the point you wouldn't think he was worth saving, maybe she would have fought a little harder. Because that very next day Anthony told about their mother being "drunk" and didn't love them, didn't want to be near them.

Anthony didn't know that Bosco had over heard his mother, and he probably wouldn't have cared, because if either one of them didn't believe him about their mother, he would beat it into them anyways. He did put some thought into it, he found a person who had been killed and was being buried a few days later, even found the location Old St. Raymond's cemetery. He told them where and the beautiful thing was, they believed him. They went dressed up and everything, thinking it was their mother's funeral; he went to the bar to get drunk.

That night Mikey actually made the mistake of saying something about him not showing up, about hating their mother and hating them. That's when it began, the hitting of his kids. Knocking them into the next week, and for Anthony it was almost a game; seeing how much damage he could do without being caught, or sending them to the hospital.

Bosco never knew if his mother had survived that night, that she had taken the boys and left, that his life would have been completely different. But Bosco went to bed thinking his mother hated him, and up until Faith told him his mother been murdered he always thought she left them by choose to be abused by their alcoholic father.

_Don't try to reach me, I'm already dead_

_The pain when it grips me, for things that I've done_

_Well I try to make you proud, but for crying out loud_

_Just give me a chance to hide away_

_Exhaustion takes over, will this someday be over?_

_Chorus:_

_Fearful tears are running down_

_The pain you've laid don't speak a sound_

_Don't take my heart away from me_

_And they think I fell down_

_Daddy, don't you love me?_

_Then why do you hit me?_

_And Momma don't you love me_

_Then why do you hurt me?_

_Well I try to make you proud, but for crying out loud_

_Just give me a chance to hide away_

_Exhaustion takes over, will this someday be over?_

_Chorus_

_A teardrop falls from up in the heavens_

_Drowning the sorrow of angels on high_

_For the least of the helpless, the hopeless, the loveless_

(Present)

Bosco's eyes were glazed over as memories played over and over again in his head, as he tried to battle it out with his mind and heart. His mind telling him, that as a child how was he suppose to know, that he heard his mother say those things and it was only natural to assume, but his heart told him how wrong he was, that he shouldn't have doubted his mother like that.

"I hated my mother." He finally spoke, not even looking at Faith, scared if he did he'd see a look of complete and utter disgust on her face, and that was something he couldn't bare at the moment. She made no attempt to respond to his comment, so he continued on.

"I thought she left us, to be beaten on purpose, to punish us. I thought it was her fault the reason I ended up like this," she watched him fight the heartache in his body, to realize how wrong he'd been for so many years, "and here she was murdered and I hated her for it."

Faith's mind screamed for her to say something, but what do you say? How do you tell them, that the past is the past and more then likely to just get over it. You can't, there is no way to say it, and there was no way she could possibly relate to him and tell him that she did.

"Come on." Faith got up off the stoop and then put her hand out for Bosco to grab and pull himself up. But he just looked at her hand like it was diseased or something.

"What?"

"Trust me, for once."

Something had changed in his eyes, she couldn't really place it, but there was a touch of difference. As though he was lost, a scared little boy who was caught and had no place to run and hide. His innocence was showing, the tough act he put up, the wall that was always there, had completely crushed into nothing, it was just dust now, and he was crying out through his eyes.

Traveling down her face to her hand that was still extended, waiting for him to grab a hold of, he then breathed in and grabbed and pulled himself up. No words were spoken until they had arrived at their destination, then Bosco piped up.

"Your kidding me?"

"Would we be here if I was?"

Bosco looked up and shook his head forcefully. "There is no way your going to get me to go in there."

The church stood out with its gray stone and stained glasses as it called in lost souls from the streets of New York City. The crosses on top of the green marble that could scratch the sky if needed to, and if the church would be abounded it defiantly be eerie enough with the statues that looked into your very spirit damning you for your missed deeds.

He shook his head again as though the part that was telling him, it be good to tell somebody that had a religious view on it only the other half was going 'it's a waist of time and nothing but bible thumpers, trying to convert you' and that one was winning as he began to walk away.

"Listen to me, don't." He waved her off and all the emotion of wanting to help this man came boiling over for Faith and she finally clinched her fists and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WILL YOU STOP!"

It worked, he stopped and as she watched him for only a second she then walked around him and looked him right in the face as she spoke to him.

"Look, I'm not even that religious, but sometimes we have to look at other things to help us through. I can't even imagine what your going through, but maybe by telling somebody in there," pointing to the church, "you will ease your suffering and start to heal your soul that is so badly damaged."

"I'm not damaged," Bosco muttered as he now could no longer look her in the eyes, they had traveled to his feet and then before he knew it he was looking up at the building, that he never thought he see himself going to. "But, if it gets you off my case, then whatever."

Faith couldn't help but the soft smile that came to her lips as she had convinced one of the most stubborn people she had ever meet in her entire life. "I'll be waiting."

He trudged up the stairs and then opened the door. First thing he found was his neck bent back as he looked straight up at the high walls, as he noticed the artwork. Even how the lights were aligned just right so they lit up the place but not to the point you couldn't see the many things that brought the church alive.

Taking baby steps as he continued to glance around a man walked up softly, you could almost say he glided in how he treaded up to Bosco.

"Can I help you son?" The preacher had heard the doors to his chapel and found a man staring up at the ceilings, one glance he would of thought some person who just wandered off the streets. But something told him this was a special case, and to be patient with this one, which of course he always listened to that instinct.

Bosco's eyebrows frowned in annoyance as he heard the man call him a son, as though he even knew him.

"I'm not your son."

"When you're in God's home, everybody is a son or a daughter."

"Maybe I don't believe in God." Bosco said but only got a small smile to come to the preacher's features.

"Then why would you be here, if you don't believe in God?"

"Because my friend made me come…" Bosco let his words trail off. He had just admitted to some complete stranger that Faith, the person he always pushed away, was a friend. It was just a mistake, he thought, he didn't mean it.

"They forced you in here? You have two feet you could have walked the other way." The preacher was a different type of man. He believed in giving everybody a fair chance, and he welcomed them with open arms, and when he get people like Bosco, he had to use some what of a tougher love on them, but they eventually came around.

Bosco then arched an eyebrow his words sunk into and he shifted some of his weight onto one leg as he let the other rest as he questioned this preacher.

"Aren't you suppose to trying to convert me to God or something, not try to kick me out?"

"Tell me this, how many church services you been to and how many preachers have you talked to?"

The preacher now watched as Bosco played with the many thoughts pulling him in so many different directions, and before one of them won over the other he spoke.

"You're here, that's taking a step…and even though you don't want to talk to me, God will be listening to you. He's always willing to take a chance on those who have shut him out."

If he was needed, he was sure the man would come find him. He had done his part, he had seen the war that was fighting inside the man, and the side that wanted him to leave was told, if you wanted to, you would have.

It taken Bosco a few minutes to decide that he should just sit in one of the benches, it wasn't going to harm him and he finally did and looked up again, the cross that beamed in front, proudly stating for what it stood for.

He played with his fingernails, it was like he was in detention hall and he knew he had done something bad, but didn't want to admit it. He finally breathed in deeply to try and relax his whole body, as he closed his eyes and swallowed hard he finally began to speak. Even though nobody was listening to his conversation, and he felt utterly stupid for talking to not a single soul, it felt somewhat comforting.

"Hey…ummm not sure if your listening to this….but….shit…," Bosco winced "sorry, I'm sure you don't like that…well..were do I begin?"

Faith had paced back and forth, she promised she would wait and that's what she was doing. But a part of her was hoping that he didn't sneak out the back or something crazy like that, just to leave her standing out in the cold. Her curiosity had taken the best of her and she had lightly sneaked up the steps, and then peeked her head in making sure not to make any noise. She saw Bosco, sitting there, mumbling to low under his breath to be heard, she quickly left so not to be detected or to invade his privacy.

Few minutes he walked out and she didn't say a word, figuring maybe he should be the first to talk and as he walked down the steps he just looked at her then continued walking. Her eyebrows went down in confusion, that's not the kind of reaction she was looking for. So she caught up with him, and when she did and was shoulder to shoulder she looked at his face, and saw the softest smile come to his lips, and that was more then words for her. She nodded her head and they continued to walk into the night.

**TBC…….**

Responses to the Reviews 

**_Thumper – _**Evil Child..yes, I am Stewie from Family Guy so BEWARE, I shall murder you in your sleep, yes I shall. Hehehe I'm glad I could update last chapter so fast, this one was a bit slower, and I am sorry I am ashamed. Yeah it was about time dad got what was coming towards him, bastard! Anyways thanks gal!

**_Boscogirl –_** SPEEDY GONZALES that's me in everything…well not in everything (arch eyebrow) hahaha j/k me in character, thanks but naaa not me! LOL I think they completely come out of character but that was nice of you to say! Thank you, glad you saw that, ;) if somebody did I knew you would..even though it's a very weird song! ;) Whatever I can do to get attention on your story, you deserve it! (Hugs Back)

**_Firefly120 – _**Sorry hahah, that Fred wasn't, but he's a good guy in this story lol. But that's a good idea though heheheh, and the vigra credit goes to Laurie Lasagna, she gave me it when I was working on that part! Yeah I figured Faith get to do something, hehehe. So glad you liked and hope your still enjoying!

**_Yammy –_** Glad you found them! I was hiding and you found my hobbit hole! Dammit, haha j/k. Yeah I figured there was no way Anthony could get away with it, not after all he did to poor baby Boz. But I shall try and post, and post and post some more, if can keep coming up with more ideas! So thank you !

Thanks again for all your wonderful and thoughtful reviews, it makes me just jump with excitement, so hope you liked this latest chapter, and tell me what you think! THANKS!


	14. Chapter 13 Paybacks

I swear my muse (EmBoz) has been running on diesel fuel for he just won't stop working! I was like, yeah its time to write another chapter to this story and thanks to you guys for helping me you made me pass THE 100TH PAGE! YEPPIE first time! So thank you guys!

I do have to warn you, Return to Innocence is almost finished, I am thinking about two more chapters and this story will be complete so (cries) be prepared ;)

Don't own the song at the end, and the characters I stole for my own pleasure hahaha.

**Boscogirl**, thanks goes out to you once again for all your help, what would I do without you?

Now ONTO THE STORY, enjoy!

Chapter 13 – Paybacks

(Past)

Bosco had his hands shoved into his pockets, trying to keep his fingers warmer, the cold was getting to them so that was the next best thing. He still hadn't figured out why he helped that kid in the first place, it wasn't his style to help others. Why should he care about others, when nobody gave a damn about him?

But for some reason, unbeknownst to him why, he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach, it just felt wrong. So standing up, he knew it be only a matter of time before they caught up with him. Those type of kids, you don't talk shit to, and they made sure to come after you next and as though they were listening to his thoughts he heard some kids behind him.

He really didn't want to look behind him, he all ready knew who it was, and maybe the other part of him was scared if he did he might start running. Which he vowed that would never happen, he didn't run from anything. 'Maybe your father you do,' he thought but he quickly submerged that back into his mind.

"oooo Boscorellllllli."

He didn't stop. If they wanted to talk to him so bad then they would have to catch up, why make it easy for them? So he continued to walk, even starting to walk a little faster but making sure not to be noticeable. What he didn't expect was a kid to jump him from the alleyway.

As he stepped off the sidewalk and began crossing the short road, he saw out of the corner of his peripheral vision somebody coming up fast. As he just brought his hands out of his pockets and try and defend himself, that's when the kid had a hold of him. He only had time to put his hands out in front of him as the kid threw him against the wall as the other kids caught up.

A hard blow came to his torso and his legs gave out as he fell onto his hands and knees. His body didn't have time to prepare itself before another blow came to his stomach from a kick coming from the side and his hands gave out and his chest hit the pavement. He put his hands over his head as blows began to rain on him, and there was nothing he could do for he was outnumbered. When he thought it wouldn't end, they stopped suddenly and he heard yelling. Bosco looked up to see Reggie standing there holding a knife to one of the kid's throat.

"Get off of him, right now or I'll do it I swear to God." Reggie snarled at the kids standing around the fallen Bosco.

They backed up off of Bosco, some of them even putting up their hands and Reggie finally let the kid go with a shove. "Getta outta of here."

The kids took off down the alleyway, and he watched them until he could no longer see them. He finally put away his knife into on of his pockets, and then walked over to Bosco.

"Hey man, they're gone."

Bosco took a while to get his body to listen to its commands, but as he first sat on his knees, then finally working his way up to his feet with Reggie's help. Bosco had a black eye, bloody lip, and vast cuts and bruises, but it wasn't something new to Bosco or Reggie. "Thanks." Bosco finally mumbled as they began walking out of the alleyway. Reggie just shrugged, and simply said "I gotcha back man, no sweat."

Bosco felt like a new man. It wasn't some façade; he never felt like this in his entire life, that he could remember. Maybe at one time when he was younger, when he still had his innocence, and not a care in the world, but he couldn't remember that time, was to long ago. It was the best feeling though, to feel as though he could fly.

He was defiantly getting ahead of himself, for he all ready decided he wanted to find a job that would hire him, get out of the shit hole apartment he currently stayed in. The blanket that had been over Bosco had finally been lifted and he could see what life was for, to make the best of it. To find out his mother didn't leave him to be abused by his father, that she probably even fought to take Mikey and him away, was even better. His mother had loved him and his path had been the wrong one.

There was a part of him that wondered where his life could have been if she had saved him and Mikey. Hell, for all he knew it could have been the exact same, then again it could have been drastically different. He may even been a lawyer. Bosco thought about that, and thought that sounded ridicules, even for himself. Funny thing to Bosco, he actually thought if there was one job that would appeal to him even if he hated them, was being a cop. The part that made him think he fit good in that kind of job description, get to carry a gun, loaded at that, have authority over people and get to drive your car faster then anybody can.

But hell would freeze over, and the fact he had records, can't really join when you have drug possession and jail time. As he was walking to his apartment, he ran into one of the guys that sat on his stoop day in and day out.

"Hey man.." looking around as though somebody might be over listening. Then again you get these guys that are always doing crack, selling drugs, they become the most paranoid people in the world. "word is on the street cops are looking for Paulie Fuentes."

Bosco half the time could careless who the cops were looking for just as long it wasn't somebody he knew which in his case only made Reggie, so he didn't have a whole lot to care about. Paulie he knew him but didn't care about him. He was one of those get to know yeah, and before you knew it, had you robbed blind.

"Yeah so." Bosco starting to walk away as the man began following him as he was about to reach his front stoop. "Did you know he shot a medic of the 55th killed him to, best friend I heard."

That made Bosco stopped. He knew the 55th, that was Faith's Precinct and bureau. That meant she probably knew or had worked on the case to try and get Paulie, and a plan started to work in his head.

"Hey, let me know if you see Paulie." The man got even more paranoid, if that was even possible. "Why?" "Just, do." Bosco decided not to go to his apartment instead he walked right on by and down the street.

(Few Hours Later)

Bosco looked up at the raggedy building. It looked like it was ready to collapse on itself, boarded up, even looking like it had taken on a fire recently. Few times Bosco had come there to get his high on, but recently he didn't go to this one for the cops liked to bust this place often.

Opening the door, immediately Bosco could see a few people who were in their high and was to busy enjoying it to even care who walked in. Making his way around, Bosco looked around trying to look for a specific person. When he was about to give up Bosco spotted him and grinned. Turning he walked out and went to the nearest phone.

He called the 55th Precinct. That's when the trouble began, he tried getting a hold of Faith. Yet she wasn't there so they wanted to give him another cop, and he wasn't settling for just some _other_ cop. So then when he said he didn't want that, they wanted to know why he would even need Faith, which was pissing him off, they trying to get into his business. When he looked down the street he couldn't be happier, for there came a squad car. Thought he never see the day he be happy to see an RMP.

"Never mind man." He then hung up the phone, Swersky on the other end could only think, "weirdo's."

Bosco looked even harder to see it was Sully, smiling he knew how to stop that squad. Getting a rock that he found by a building he then threw it hard. He really was aiming for the side of the car, but instead he ended up throwing it through the passenger side, making it look like he was taking a direct hit at the cops.

He never heard tires squeal so hard as the car came to a stop and Sully and Davis got out of the car as Bosco stood there, wondering if maybe there been a better way to attract their attention. When Sully recognized who had thrown the stone, he almost snarled.

"You little…" But Bosco stopped him by throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey Sully….gaining weight, you know that's not healthy for you."

Davis was in reaching distance and was about to grab for Bosco but Bosco stepped a few steps back as he put his hands out in defensive. "Hold on their Lurch."

"Give us one good reason." Sully was starting to step up closer, wanting to punch the little bastard right in the face, sick of this guy. He was one of those regulars no matter what, got on your nerves and went to great extent to do so, he defiantly knew how to get under your skin.

"Because….I have something for you guys."

"What could you possibly give us but a bullet in the back?" Sully said sarcastically. Bosco glared at Sully and then snapped back with a response "Well I could give you a heart attack fat man if I ran from you, how about that?"

Davis shook his head. He knew Bosco well enough when those two went at it, there be no stopping and they could be standing there for hours, both to stubborn to give up. Both wanting to get the last word in, not wanting to loose the battle of wits. "What did you want to give us, hurry up were busy." Davis saying, getting irritated himself and clearly showing in his voice.

"Not showing till you get Faith here."

"Crap," Sully said. Faith and Bosco he was not surprise in the least bit. Faith usually was the one that went after Bosco. As a cop you get your regulars that you always are arresting, almost know them like as a friend. Faith for some reason past few months has had an almost obsession with the man it was apparent even if she didn't show it. Like Bosco had become a pet project and whatever he did wrong, or was done wrong to him she was going to try and fix it. "I should of known."

* * *

Faith pulled up to see Bosco arms crossed back against the wall as he rested his body up against it. Davis and Sully standing near their RMP, not wanting to get into another conflict with Bosco. She saw the window was shattered out of their squad car, and wondered how they accomplished that one.

"What's going on guys?" Asking Davis and Sully as Ross followed pursuit.

"Your pal here, said he has something for you." Sully said arms crossed as well, glaring at the man, the one he wanted so badly just to drop off the face of the earth.

Glancing at Bosco he pushed off the wall with his back and then unfolding his arms he walked up he began walking towards the front of the house. "I had heard you were looking for someone."

Faith turned and looked at the three males, who were staring at Bosco wondering what the hell he was getting at. Davis could only think, 'what a strange little man.' As the three followed Faith and Bosco into the crack house they got out their flashlights and began seeing all the junkies getting their high on.

"God, how can they stand that smell?" Davis plugging his nose, making his voice sound funny in the process. Bosco lead them and simply said, "Ta Da."

The four cops came to stop in front of Paulie Fuentes sitting on the coach completely out of it. Clothes looking like they had been worn time and time again without once seeing a washer machine, he was even drooling on himself as he was slouched over and he was resting his head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas." Bosco said with a smug look on his face, as he looked over at the shocked cops who never thought Bosco was capable of handing them a murder that they themselves hadn't been able to find or capture. Even though it wasn't even near the holiday season it sure felt like Christmas to them to receive such a gift. To finally get that man behind bars, for killing Bobby Caffery, and for what, drugs that Bobby was intervening? Trying to help his best friend, and that was the payback he got for it.

Davis was the one picked Paulie up and handcuffed him but he handed him to Faith, it was her collar, her informant. Which who knew Bosco could be one of those. They defiantly didn't see that one coming. Davis just nodded his head, and then he patted Bosco's shoulder and with a soft response, "Nice work."

Bosco nodded his head and looked around, for it wasn't to long before all the druggies were rounded up and the entire place was swarming with cop cars. Once again Bosco was leaning against the wall as he watched the officers work and do their job as Faith came over to where Bosco was standing.

"Sully is still pissed at you…."

"What else is new, that man probably doesn't get laid enough so he takes it out on me."

Faith looked over at Bosco with an arch of her eyebrow, it was clear she was asking him 'are you finished, can I talk now?' Which of course he missed but he finally ended so Faith could speak. "Well, he decided not to make you pay for the broken squad….he wanted to but I talked him out of it."

Bosco looked down at his feet as he shuffled them. "I wouldn't of paid anyways…but thanks."

Looking at the squad car that held Paulie, in which he was still leaning his face against, he was completely out of it and still hadn't figured out what was going on. He still was acting as though he didn't shoot his best friend.

"Actually, its you I should be thanking….you didn't have to do this, but you did….thank you."

"I figured I owed you…you didn't need to find out about my mother but you kept going and..its you who I owe a….thank you." Bosco was a new man; this was the first time he really meant his thank you. That he really took to heart and wanted the person to know how he felt about something.

Part of him though now worried, would it get out he helped the cops, would some want to take him out? Then again it was worth it, he owed her that much. He then leaned in and whispered. "You tell anybody I thanked you, I'm going to have to kill you." He then winked at her.

Bosco coming off the wall like he did previously he then began walking away, knowing it was time to go home and get some rest for he sure had an eventful day. But the best thing was, he felt good about it. Admitting that to anyone, he rather be dead first.

"I'll catch you later."

"Thanks again."

Faith watched Bosco until he disappeared behind some squad cars and as she walked back to their squad, she looked at Paulie and was glad he was finally in police custody. Good thing Bosco did tell them, God only knows if they ever had another chance. Finally she got into the RMP and Ross looked at her.

"Let's get this piece of crap back to the station."

Ross just nodded his head an agreement and they rolled away from the scene. What nobody failed to notice was one guy standing there with the other crowed blending in. To everybody else, he was just another nosey person wanting to see what was going on with the emergency vehicles, but he wasn't just anybody.

Reggie nodded his head. 'So Bosco's helping a pig,…will see about that.' Thinking to himself, and he to turned around and walked away from the scene.

_When this began I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find that _

_I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me)_

_but all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own _

_And the fault is my own_

_I want to heal, I want to feel _

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel _

_Like I'm close to something real._

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong _

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I cant believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_(I was confused)_

_looking everywhere only to find that it's_

_Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind._

_(So what am I)_

_What do I have but negativity_

_Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own _

_And the fault is my own_

_I want to heal, I want to feel _

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel _

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong _

_I will never know _

_Myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel _

_Anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be _

_Anything 'til I break away from me_

_And I will break away _

_I'll find myself today_

_I want to heal, I want to feel _

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel _

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong _

_I want to heal, I want to feel like _

_I'm somewhere I belong _

_I want to heal, I want to feel like _

_I'm somewhere I belong _

Somewhere I Belong – Linkin Park 

**TBC**…;) you all know what keeps a writer going. Thanks to those who been behind me on this story and keep me inspired and wanting to write more..thank you!

(Responses to my Reviewers)

**Boscogirl **– _Your to cute! Glad you liked that song. It really is a weird song but I couldn't resist so glad you liked it! Bosco must suffer and suffer more, yeah he never will have it easy, poor guy! Thanks again for being so nice!_

**Quacksd** – _That just made me smile, I'm so glad it made you smile now I'm smiling like a freaking fool so thank you. Sorry I take so long to update, and sorry you missed it, I'm a terrible mean person to make u'all wait so long, so thank you for being so patient. Yes I'm mean, he can't catch a break but he can't be happy no fun but I do feel a bit bad with this guy lol. I can't even express how that made me feel, to tell me I hit it on the nail and that's how you think he would react, made me just about fly out my 2nd story window because I thought I could fly, so thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and thank you so much for your wonderful review I appreciate it!_

**Yammy** – _Hey you, thank you so much for all the reviews you have left me, your been one of the most devoted one so thank you so much! I can't promise everything going to be fine, but yeah Bosco is defiantly happy man now. Nope, once you have a drug possession and done some time you can't join the force, and I mention that in the chapter, to bad huh? Hope you liked this latest chapter, and I didn't disappoint thank you again for all your support._

**Detective Faith Boscorelli** – _Glad you love it, and hoped you liked the latest story ;) thank you so much and hope this chapter made yah happy, thanks again! _


	15. Chapter 14 Never Enough

_Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up. (looks down) Its just one of those I have to be in a certain mood to be able to write it and if I'm not nothing comes to me. It was one of those dark days so it was like, time to work on it hahaha. So hope you like it. _

_Be advice some naughty words will show up lol. _

_Thanks to Rebel Jess for looking it over and, enjoy the new chapter. _

**Chapter 14 – Never Enough**

Bosco was pacing back and forth in front of Faith's apartment complex. The way he looked, he was pretty sure people would think he was a crack head that got lost and was now out side their stoop talking to himself.

What really was the case, he was actually nervous, panicked of meeting Faith's family for the first time. He still wasn't sure why he even decided to take the offer in meeting them. He didn't know them, hell he only known her for a while, how does that make him eligible to see her family?

For the hundredth time that day he put his hand through his hair, scared that some hair that he had missed had popped up and was sticking out in every other direction. Why the hell was he so worried anyway? He never would have cared prior, and if he did he been cool about it. This wasn't his style.

That is when the pacing had started, was him trying to decide if he should meet them or not. He would talk himself out of it then turn back around and say it was okay, then going back to talking himself out of it again.

"Bosco?"

Bosco turned to see Faith standing there with the door open giving him a questionable look, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"How long have you been standing there?"

He just shrugged and just continued to stare at her. Faith could see the emotions running through behind his eyes. To anyone else he could hide it, but Faith was a mother she could see what laid behind people's eyes. He was scared to meet her family, scared he would be a disappointment and make a fool out himself, and her for inviting him. Faith then nodded her head towards inside.

"Come on."

Bosco stood there for a slight second, hesitating then he trudged up the stairs following in behind her. Not much was said as they made their way towards her apartment. But before they reached her door she turned and gave a warm smile. "You look nice."

Faith hadn't really paid attention till she caught a glance as they made their way up the stairs. He had a nice new t-shirt on, and pants that weren't threatening to slip off his ass any second, also a big part of his new look, he looked clean. People that hung out on the streets for some reason did not take a lot of baths, always looked used and abused. As long as she known Bosco, she never seen him clean, and for the first time she noticed how cute he actually was.

She noticed a spark come to his eyes, happy that she had taken note and looked at his appearance. "Thanks."

Then upping her eyebrows she then asked him, "are you ready?" With a nod from his head she opened the apartment door.

Fred was sitting on the couch and put the TV on mute as Bosco and Faith walked through the door. He stood up and put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you finally, heard a lot about you." Fred said as Bosco took Fred's hand and gave him a firm handshake. "Likewise." Was Bosco's reply.

"Hope its all good." Fred caught Faith's glance but it was nothing but a small smile.

Bosco let out a short laugh, which was uneasy one. Bosco started looking around as silence quickly found the threesome as they stood there trying to figure out what they should talk about.

"Would you like to meet the kids?" Faith jumped in not wanting for Bosco to feel not welcomed or feel awkward that he felt like he had to leave.

"Sure."

"Great." She then turned around and left the room as she called out the kid's name, which they then in return scrambled up behind her.

"This is Charlie," putting her hand on Charlie's head and then doing the same with Emily, "and Emily."

Bosco never had really to deal with kids, so really didn't know what to do with them or himself for that matter. Didn't know what to say to them, so he just gave a short nod and soft wave.

"Are you a cop like Mommy?"

Bosco looked over at Faith not sure how to answer that question. Faith let out a laugh that was more then anything but shocked that her son had said that. She hadn't really expected that from her son as she grabbed Charlie by the shoulders, which Charlie had no idea why that would even bug Bosco.

"No, remember, I told you Bosco's a friend of mine."

"Yeah but did you meet him being a cop?" Charlie was curious now and when a child's curiosity was being shut down that only made them push harder to find out from their parents.

"You could say that." Bosco said with a smirk. Yeah how do you tell a kid, 'your mother actually arrests me and I'm a criminal?' Faith mouthed sorry to Bosco, but he just shook his head no, he didn't care.

"Sooooo who's hungry?" Fred jumped in noticing the quick of the tension with the child's questions. Emily and Charlie began jumping up and down. "I am, I am."

"Good lets get started…hope you like chicken Bosco." Faith stated as they all made their way towards the kitchen, which wasn't a short trip.

"Hey I'm going to go wash up." Bosco then not waiting for an answer, Bosco walk towards the bathroom and shut the door. He stared at the mirror. 'What the hell were you thinking you idiot? You don't fit in at all with them. They're nice and you're a scumbag…you'll never fit in.' As Bosco began to wash his hands, he thought maybe he could come up with an excuse. That his stomach really began to hurt him and he should go home and that they should plain this another time. But then he decided against it, he made his promise and he was going to stick with it.

Coming back out of the bathroom he had a plate waiting for him as they were loading up on the food. They then made their way towards the table as they all sat down. Not much was being said as everybody was eating the food and silverware was hitting glass plates. As they started to end their meal Fred held in a burp that emerged and he then looked over at Faith.

"Excellent job, great meal."

Then her kids joined in giving Faith credit in how good the meal was. The only person that had yet to say thank you was Bosco. He still was eating like he never eaten before. When he felt people were staring up at him he looked up from stuffing some mash potatoes into his mouth he looked around. "What?" He said with a full mouth, so it came out more mumbled then anything. He saw Fred giving him a look of 'your forgetting to say something to Faith.' After Bosco swallowed his food he finally looked down at it.

"You did a good job."

"Thank you Bosco." Bosco then gave his shrug, like he could careless if he had said it or not. Just as he was reaching for his drink, Charlie again surprised Bosco by asking him a question he wasn't ready for.

"You don't eat much do you?"

Bosco not expecting such an accusation on his character that he ended up spilling his drink. The liquid spilled everywhere onto the table and then it went and got onto Bosco's pants. He jerked back and stood up.

"Fuck." He looked up and saw Emily and Charlie's face and knowing they probably didn't hear those words, he then looked at Faith and Fred feeling embarrassed. "Shit." That was the next curse word that popped out and then he felt even guiltier as Emily and Charlie's mouth's dropped open.

Faith finally got up and went to grab some towels and was handed some to Bosco as he tried to get his pants that now looked as though he peed on himself.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay, won't be the first time they heard a curse word."

"I really should go."

Bosco made his way towards the door, as if he had tail it would have been between his legs a Faith turned looked at her family who was still staring at him. Faith then caught up with Bosco as he opened the door.

"You don't have to leave."

"Yeah I do...thanks though." He then turned and walked out of the apartment, as Faith shut the door quietly and then looked back at the table. 'What a dinner.'

(Few Hours Later)

Bosco walked down his stairs. He was on a mission. Go to the store and get some cigarettes. He had run out and he was going to go freaking crazy if he didn't get some more. What he didn't expect was to run into Reggie. Before he could even get the words out of his mouth to say 'sup,' Reggie beat him to the punch.

"So now you hang out with Pigs?"

"What?" Bosco was a little bit shocked by this remark. Not even knowing how Reggie knew about the bust, or Faith for that matter.

"Oh don't play stupid, its all over the street you're a little nark now."

Bosco waved him off and went to continue down the street but Reggie grabbed a hold of his shirt and spun him back around. What Reggie didn't expect was Bosco's reaction, for Bosco turned threw Reggie's hand off of him and took a step back. A look appeared over his face as to say 'don't touch me again.'

Reggie had known Bosco for a long time, and never had Bosco actually reacted that way towards Reggie. It always seemed as though Bosco was placed back when he was a kid and his father was wailing on him, and could never move. More then once Reggie's temper had gotten to him and he would start hitting Bosco, and Bosco just took it. But now, Bosco was showing aggression, in fact, Reggie looking Bosco up and down, he was even dressing better.

"I see, little bitch cop becomes your friend and suddenly you turn, stop hanging out with me…what's with you?"

"Maybe it's not me."

With that Bosco being done with his friend, turned back around and walked away leaving Reggie standing there. Reggie stood there as though Bosco come back any second and they be friends again. 'No it's that fucking bitch….she'll learn, I'm going to teach her." Reggie with dark ideas on his mind he turned and walked away.

A plain starting to form into his mind as he walked towards his own home. Shoving his hands deep down into his pockets, he was going to show that stupid pig, screw with his friend. He had to show Bosco, this woman was manipulating him, and nobody gets away with doing that to his friend, no one.

_**TBC……**_

_**Life's been sucked out of me and this routine's killing me. **_

_**I did it to myself, again I said this would not be.**_

_**Somebody put me out of my misery. **_

_**Expression, stimulation, I'm loose inside myself. **_

_**I did it to myself again. Somebody put me in my place...**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Never enough, Never enough**_

_**Do I deserve what I got?**_

_**Now everything's okay, there's nothing wrong with me. **_

_**This seems unnatural, to me I'd say in everyway.**_

_**Somebody kick me in my face. **_

_**Now something's wrong with me,**_

_**I'm bleeding profusely and this seems natural.**_

_**To me I fucked up everyday, somebody put me in my place...**_

_**Chorus**_

_**What I got, What I got, What I got, What I got...**_

_**I feel as if I'm running back to where I started.**_

_**Ask what's wrong with me and I say nothing. **_

_**Is everything ok? Is something wrong with me?**_

_**Pushing and pulling feelings, eternal my heart is yours**_

_**I feel as if I'm running, I feel as if I'm running,**_

_**I feel as if I'm running..**_

_**RUN! LIFE WILL KNOCK ME DOWN!**_

_**Chorus**_

_**LIFE WILL KNOCK ME DOWN!**_

_**Papa Roach – Never Enough**_

**(Replies to Reviewers)**

**RavynJensen_ – _**_Aww I always love reviews ;) who doesn't? Glad also that you been liking it so far. Sorry I have taken so long its just one of those stories I have to be in the mood to be able to write it. Hope I didn't disappoint with this new chapter…and Linkin Park and Bosco those two mix so well don't they. Thanks again for your review ;) and sorry again for taking so long. _

**Boscogir**_l – Corney Moments…are you turning…(gasp) OH NO hahaha j/k You help me so much and you deserve credit were credit is due. _

_Glad you liked my chapter, and dude your to nice. Really are and thank you so much for your nice review. BTW I love writing this AU and putting the ironies into it ;) _

**Yammy – **_Don't thank me! Look how long it took me to update, Forgive me! Yes you can say that in English. I can't promise anything, and what Reggie plains to do, I am not sure he's a man of his own. He took control of my brain and told me to do things like go rob a liquior store the other night…j/k lol. I don't think there be a sequel but I love to be able to think one up for it, but I highly doubt it but thank you so much for support. _

_You guys make this story so much fun when you give me such nice reviews, so thank you again. Once again I apologize for my lateness, I'll try and get more up soon! _


	16. Chapter 15 The Right Path

**Author Note (dodges tomatoes) Sorry, I am truly sorry for those that had been waiting for the continuation of this story. Its just one of those I have to be in a certain mood to write, and hopefully Chapter 16 will come quickly. Anyways, once again, thanks Boscogirl for reading it over and helping. If you find any mistakes, ignore lol, they are not there! ;) **

**Without further annoyance from me babbling, here you go! **

**Chapter 15 – The Right Path**

Maurice Boscorelli could not get over the fact how dressed up he was now. Looking down he was in a nice set of jeans, and a clean t-shirt that actually fit him. To him it was very nice, but to a normal person it was just average day clothes. Then again for as long as Bosco could remember clothing was never a big deal to him. Washing was never an issue either, so the sweat stains stayed along with food and even drugs would become a part of his clothing. He never really cared and nobody made a comment to him about it so there it would stay.

But slowly, without even realizing it, he was beginning to pull his life back together. He found himself wanting to be sporting a cleaner appearance. Even though his mother had been dead for many years because of his father, he still could remember things that had been taught to him. Those teachings were coming back subconsciously without even acknowledging the fact that is what was happening to him. Bosco wasn't able to see it, but anybody that had known him could see it.

There was truly one person he had to thank for this all happening to him, and it was Faith Mitchell. He had to correct himself, Yokas. It was very evident that Fred and Faith were reconsidering their marriage again, and it was only a matter of time before he would have to call her by that, so he figured, he better get use to it. But it was all her doing because without her he'd be either in prison serving for a crime that he committed trying to get drugs or selling them. Could of even been more worse then that if she hadn't stepped in, he could be dead laying right next to his mother and brother. That's why he was so excited on the news, and was walking as fast as he could to her apartment.

Reaching her stoop he climbed the stairs walked in and took the stairs in two. Knocking on the apartment door he waited in anticipation. One thing that sucked being in his type of class, he didn't own a whole lot of possessions. One of them was a fancy cell phone; hell he didn't even own a telephone at his own shit hole apartment. For that one moment, in time he really wished he owned one so he could tell if she was home or at work and wouldn't have to bother with knocking on the door waiting for some type of answer.

About to give up Faith answered the door in her P.J's. Her hair was a mess, and dark circles were under her eyes. It dawned on him; it was 10:00 A.M. She worked the third shift, so that meant he had disturbed her sleep pattern.

"Sorry, that I woke you up."

Faith shrugged. She had a rough night. There had been a school shooting at a high school. They had tracked the kid down and were finally able to apprehend him. But that kid had taken out a few more before they had gotten to him, and that set off a nerve in Faith. The very thought, that she was going to be sending her children off to a place were she thought they would be safe and now she had to worry they'd have to start dodge bullets. It just was not what she wanted and figured the type of world she wanted to live in. So worrying over this had caused her to toss and turn all night, and when she finally fell asleep the erratic sound of a knock on her door brought her out of bed.

She was surprised it didn't show up on her face, but she was quite surprised to find Boscorelli standing there in nice clothes. She then noted they were the ones she had bought for him.

She had found out his birthday was only a few weeks ago. No longer opening his file to find out personal information about him, she was left out in the dark until he commented on it. That had been his mistake admitting it was his birthday and not wanting him to go without some kind of present, Faith had offered to buy him some. At first he revolted at the idea, but she insisted and would not get off the idea until she got her way. Although, it seemed the more she spent with him, the more he began to open up to her.

She finally came out of daze and offered him in with a jester of her hand and stepping out of the way.

"Come in."

Boscorelli then walked into the apartment with Faith shutting the door behind her. Bosco sat on the coffee table as Faith went to the couch. She sank into it and then grabbed a pillow and hugged it to herself. She waited for Bosco to start the conversation, he had come over for a reason and she really was beginning to get curious as to why.

Bosco then stood up walking back and forth pacing. If wasn't obvious before that he had something on his mind; it was showing up even more so now. He was moving his fingers nervously between one another and pulling them apart. Then finally he stopped and looked at her.

"I got a job."

The kind of information woke Faith up completely. She sat up rigid and the happiness that bled through her features made Bosco very content. He didn't expect however for her to stand up and give him a hug.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

Faith was more then pleased she was down right ecstatic. As Bosco began to change slowly he was becoming a better person. He was beginning to show his true colors. He wasn't some druggie on the street making the world even worse. He was a great person, with tremendous heart and it almost pained Faith to see this because he could have had such great potential. Been a good influence on people instead of taking the dark path that he had led most of his life. But he was changing for the better and getting a job was only in the right direction.

Bosco hugged her back and then they parted as she just smiled at him with the biggest one she could muster. They both sat back down as Faith then wanted to know everything about it.

"So what are you doing? Come on details."

"I'm working in a factory, doing stupid shit…." Bosco really didn't know how to explain it. He really didn't understand what the job was about, they just told him he was hired and that was really all he had heard.

"That's so great, really is…." Then Faith had an idea suddenly so she leaned in and gave him a quick few pats on his knee. "You know what, give me one minute."

Bosco nodded his head as she jumped up from the couch once more and ran into her room. Few minutes later she came back out wearing some nice jeans and a nice blouse as she put in some earrings in.

"This causes for a celebration."

"Naaa." He waved her off; he didn't want her spending any more money on him. But she wouldn't hear of it, she grabbed his arm, making him stand up.

"If I have to drag you there, I will, come on." Nodding her head, Bosco gave in and walked out of the apartment.

(Applebee's Restaurant)

Bosco looked down at the cars and pedestrians that were going about their business in Time Square, completely oblivious to the fact he was staring at them and getting a great kick out of it to. It was like he was seeing New York for the very first time, but in child's eyes.

Faith was watching this very amused, as she drank some of her water and watched Bosco. To an average person, this was a nice place to eat, but nothing terribly expensive. To Bosco it was something more; he didn't get to eat in places like this. Burger King was about the closets to a restaurant he had ever gotten to, so this was a whole new thing for him.

Then she looked out the window and zoned out for a couple of seconds, remembering it was only a few months ago that she talked to Fred about reconsidering their marriage. Ironic thing, Bosco was the one that made her rethink it over. He had confronted her about it and made her see it in another light. She really had to owe him a thank you for helping her with her marriage. But she really didn't know how to form the words into a compliment without some how making him feel uncomfortable in the processes, and then feeling stupid for even bringing it up.

Shaking her thoughts she began to mess with the napkin and then Bosco turned and looked at her and shook his head. She glanced up and smiled. "What?"

"If you would have told me, few months ago I'd be sitting here in a restaurant with you, and talking about having a job…."

"You would have cussed me out."

"Yeah well," Faith looked down at her fingers again, "I would have never thought…" She didn't finish that thought realizing how wrong it sounded.

"That I could change?" Bosco knew what Faith was thinking. He may not know all the times what was running through her mind, but he understood her sometimes. That she would have never guessed he could actually walk on the good side for a change, and straighten his life out.

Faith nodded her head. She felt bad for even bringing it up but then Bosco surprised her by saying, "Me to." Faith looked up and caught Bosco's honesty and sincere in his eyes.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way," Faith could no longer take it she wanted to know something that had plagued her ever since she meet Maurice Boscorelli; "what did you dream as a child, you know when you grew up?"

"Not this." Bosco let out a laugh which caused Faith to snort, then that turned into a giggle which then turned into a whole heartfelt laugh. Nobody ever plans on being a druggie, it just the path they choose and just can't seem to turn back around and take another path. They have to ride it out until they find another road to take, and take their chances on that one.

After they stopped laughing and Bosco thought about it for a second, he then smirked. "Your going to find this funny….hell I'm not telling you."

Faith now was really curious, she couldn't take it when somebody did that to her. Act like they were going to tell you then tease you and not tell. It was like waving chocolate in your face and then saying your not allowed to have any.

"No, you have to..come on…please." Faith urged Bosco to tell her, she had to know what Bosco wanted to be when he grew up.

"Well….," Bosco let out a snicker, "I always thought when I grew up I be an officer….a cop."

Faith sat back in her chair staring at Bosco. She wasn't sure if she believed him or not. Bosco had this way about himself, he'd make you fall for something and be very believable, and then after he got you fooled he'd then let you know. He was a complete and utter bullshitter, and such a smartass at that to, so it was very hard to tell if he as actually telling the truth.

Bosco, as a cop. She almost wanted to laugh at the very idea of him being one. But the more she thought about it the more she liked that very idea of him being one. Although he had a temper, he would be a very good cop. She could see it, the devotion, that drive to be the best you can be at your job. It really was a shame that he couldn't apply to be one. But there was no chance in hell, he had a criminal record and not to mention he would either need to be in the military for two years or have some college credits.

"You'd made a good cop Bosco."

Bosco stared at her for a few seconds, watching for some kind of smirk as though she was faking him out. He really did believe that she wasn't telling the truth, just trying to make him feel good, that he could have been a good cop if he had not made so many stupid choices in his life. But he found nothing that made him not believe her and he just nodded his head and looked down at his thumb.

Not much had been said for their food had arrived shortly after that. Comments were made in between eating the food, but then they had to part ways for Faith had looked at her watch to realize how close it was to having to go to work.

Bosco was still sitting at the table when she got up, she reached over and patted him on the hand. "I'll talk to you later, okay? Congratulation again on your job." She then gave him a wink and with that turned back around and left.

Sitting there he watched her walk out of the restaurant and then turned and watched out the window. Turning back around, he to got up from the chair and left the table, never noticing that somebody to had been watching Faith and was following her right back to her apartment.

**TBC….**

**Thanks to those who are still reviewing, I just love hearing what you think of this story and hope your still enjoying it and sorry once again for not getting on the ball quicker and writing this chapter. ;) I hope you don't hate me either Yammy (hides and goes running) **

**P.S. Ransom should be up shortly, I'm going to start working on that tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 16 Return to Innocence

**Author Note** -_Well I'm back with the last chapter of this story, and I can't really say much in this. It's the end, my friend (thanks **Jessie(Boscogirl)** for that) and thanks for all your help in this story and letting me complain. Here you go the last chapter, ;)_

**Chapter 16 – Return to Innocence**

Slowly Bosco walked through the gates as he traveled down the tiny paved road. He never liked coming to this place, for it always just creeped him out no matter how much older he got. Getting off the path he stopped and then kneeled down to put a rose on his mother's grave, then Mikey's.

"Been a while since I've been back here, well I'm sorry its been kind of crazy these last couple of months."

He then sat down on the grass that was still damp from the morning showers that had taken place. Winter was coming fast and quick and the only thing you could do was get ready for it.

"So I got a new job, yeah you heard correctly." Bosco smiled. "I never thought that a police officer could change my life, but I've never really been good picking friends anyways."

Sitting there for a second as his thoughts went wild as he tried to figure out what else he wanted to say he then stood up. "Well I promise to come by more often, I just wanted to tell you. See you guys later." Nodding his head he then left the gravesite.

(30 minutes later)

Bosco made it down the sidewalk and the usual guys were out on the stoop but they weren't as bad as they looked. They were the type that just liked to make a lot of noise, but didn't really want much trouble. So as he made his way up, he heard the usual "ahhh Boscorelli." Them all joining in and he just shook his head with a soft smirk on his lips as he passed through the gang. But he then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Reggie stopped by."

Bosco was surprised to hear that name, ever since their altercation in front of his apartment he hadn't really heard much from the guy. Quite frankly he was pretty happy because he was finally seeing what Reggie was. A piece of shit that only liked to push people around, and Bosco was done being pushed down and not giving much of a fight. Those days were over.

"Did he say what he want?"

"No man."

"Thanks." Bosco then got up to his apartment quickly and got inside and he half expected to see Reggie standing there. He wasn't even sure why there was an urge of panic that came over him, but then he saw the note on his coffee table that was currently falling apart.

Picking up the note he read it and then reread it again. His friend had gone off the deep end. Bosco didn't know what to do as he dropped the note. He had to stop Reggie from doing something completely and utterly stupid. Bosco then left his apartment as quickly as he came, not even locking the door behind him. Even though the note didn't tell him where Faith and Reggie were, he knew his friend like the back of his hand and Bosco had a pretty good idea where they were. The note Reggie had left behind read,

_"You don't want to talk to me anymore, well now you have to because I have your pig. Come get her, oink, oink." _

* * *

Bosco's body was concealed in the shadows from the tree's hanging over, blocking the light from the streetlight. But Faith was standing right in the middle of the black surface, the light illuminating her as she just stood there.

As hard as he could, he could not see where Reggie was and maybe in some kind of drug stupidity he forgot what he was doing and left. Taking a deep breath Bosco began walking towards Faith but stopped short when he heard Reggie's voice.

"Surprised to see you."

Bosco turned around to see Reggie standing there, with his hand in his pocket but just from where Bosco stood he could tell, Reggie was cracked out, on God only knew what. He was twitchy and this was seeing from a couple yards away. Bosco tried to think what to say but all he could come up with was,

"I could say the same for you." Bosco didn't want to make Reggie pull a weapon, what Bosco pretty much assumed was in his pocket. Bosco keeping his eye on Reggie he slowly began stepping closer to Faith, but Reggie spotted it and pulled the 9 mm.

"That's far enough."

Looking over at Faith, Bosco could tell she was just glaring at Reggie, pissed at the situation that she had no control and really couldn't do anything. She was trapped, because if she tried to run or do something, Reggie would gun her down.

"Do you really want to be doing this?" Bosco asked. It was a stupid question, but what else could he ask. "Come on Reggie, look at what your doing pulling a gun, that's not you man."

Faith knew that was a bunch of bullshit if she had heard any. Reggie was the ideal type to do this; he beat the living piss out of Bosco with a baseball bat. She was just scared what Reggie would do with that gun and if Bosco would be able to talk him down.

"How do you know what I want anymore? I don't even know you man. Hanging out with the fucking po-po's, narking on our kind." Reggie then spit towards Bosco looking him up and down. "You know what, its all this bitch's fault."

Bosco looked at Faith, and saw how her eyes went from calm to a slight panic. She really didn't like where this was headed and could only see it getting worse if this continued down this line of path. She just hoped somebody would hear the loud angry voices and get suspicious and call the cops on them.

"Reggie, just put the gun down man, we can talk about this just there is no reason for this."

"You know, I always hated how they try to talk you down, I know what I'm doing is right…and quite frankly its neither one of us, its her and I'm doing you a favor."

It was slow motion all of a sudden for Bosco as he saw the intent in Reggie's face and in his eyes. The gun cocked back and then with everything Bosco had he sprinted and ran towards Faith. Screaming for Faith to get down do anything but stand there watching as Reggie had a malice smile on his face as he fired the gun.

Faith let out a yelp as she heard the gun go off and felt her body hit with the impact of Bosco's weight colliding into her as they slammed into the ground. She looked up at Reggie thinking he was about to fire another shot off, that maybe he had missed but then quickly she realized something. Bosco wasn't moving. She then looked down and could only see his brown spiky hair and nothing from where she was laying under him. Still watching Reggie like a hawk, she then squiggled out from under him and turned Bosco over and was mortified.

Blood was beginning to puddle around his chest and slowly soaking his shirt and then trickling down onto the pavement. Faith then slowly put her hand on the wound and pressed down, which caused Bosco's eyes to shoot open. She then glanced up at Reggie who had begun quietly walking up slowly. What he saw made him drop his gun, which made a loud clank when it hit the pavement. Slowly he sank to his knees as he then whispered, "Oh God….what have I done?"

Sirens could be heard in the background, coming to their location. Somebody had heard the gunshots and they were coming, that meant Bosco would be okay, Faith assured herself. She smiled down as Bosco was trying to focus and try to figure what just happened.

"Hey just hang in there okay, do that for me?"

Bosco's eyes glistened up in the corners and one lonely teardrop escaped and went down the side of his face from the pain he was in as his body slowly went into shock and began shutting down functions. "I never….thought," Bosco's eyes closed as a full wave of pain hit him, "take a bullet for you."

Faith smiled but it wasn't one out of happiness, but sadness as she watched Bosco's eyes start to slowly close. Panic set in and she put more pressure on the wound. "No don't do that," turning her head she could hear the sirens were closer, 'come on, what's taking them so long?' "Don't shut your eyes Bosco, keep them open and focused!"

Bosco's head moved to the side, and couldn't find much energy to move it back up to look at her. He squinted his eyes and saw the playground in front of him. A memory flashed in his mind,

_Being helped up Bosco brushed himself off and looked up at who helped him out. _

_"Reggie, and you are?" _

_"Bosco….thanks." _

_"No sweat 'Co." _

Funny the place that began the friendship of Bosco and Reggie, would be the end of it. Bosco's head moved back to stare up at Faith with a soft smile. "You were….my," Bosco never thought it be so hard to be able to speak, "true friend." He saw tears running down Faith's face, "thank you."

Faith then watched as Bosco let out a gasp, as his eyes moved around a little more and then they stopped. His entire body went slack, as he had just taken his last breath.

It wasn't a couple seconds after Bosco had died right in front of Faith that the police showed up, and then EMS followed very shortly. But there was nothing the medics could do, he was DOA and it had turned into a crime scene.

The lights from the emergency vehicles blurred all into one as she looked up with tears slowly coming down her face, as she tried to comprehend what just happened in only a couple minutes. If they had gotten there only a few more minutes earlier, he might have been saved. Standing up she then began walking away, not wanting to have to understand that a life was now taken because of something so stupid.

She didn't even hear her name being called as John Sullivan, called out to her. He just watched as she left the scene, and he turned back around. He looked down at the lifeless body of Boscorelli and then finally kneeled down and closed his eyes. Glaring up at Reggie, Sully getting back up on his feet he then took a few steps to Reggie. "Get up."

"I….killed him."

Sully looked at Davis, who then grabbed him by the arms and began reading his rights. Reggie remained silent, and not because he didn't want anything used against him in court, but the pure fact he had just killed his best friend. The only one that had been his friend his entire life.

It would only be a few more hours and the entire site was cleaned up. If you looked hard you could see where the spot Boscorelli had been laying on the ground, bleeding and then died on the spot. Kids would continue playing, never to question the stain, thinking something had just been spilt there, being forever sheltered that a man had died there that day, a man that was finally changing his life around and getting on the right side. The only people that would ever truly know what happened at that spot were the ones before and after.

**Epilogue**

A lone woman stood at the graveyard staring down at a specific headstone. She then brought the rose up to her nose and then gently laid it down on the ground. Her eyes traveled over to the other two roses that had been left by the markers, but the petals had begun to fall off from being exposed for so long.

She then bent down so she was on the balls of her feet and she gently laid the rose down. Then stood back up, pulling her coat towards her.

"That was an ending I didn't expect, quite frankly I thought you would live the happy life. Came into this world with a shitty start why not get a second chance?"

Faith then let out a sigh as she then willed herself not to cry, she had cried way to many times and crying wasn't going to solve anything. It was done, Maurice Louis Boscorelli was dead and nothing would change that.

"I'm sorry, that had to happen and I wish I could change it."

She shook her head and looked towards the tree as a squirrel began gathering nuts to get ready for the cold winter to come. Something so small as that almost brought a soft smile. Life will always continue, even if you feel like it should come to a halt.

"I never thought I would befriended you Bosco. If somebody would have told me that to begin with, I would have thought they were crazy."

A another soft sigh escaped her lips, "Thank you for saving my life….and I promise I'll come visit you." She then took her hand kissed her fingers and then placed it on the gravestone. She then left Boscorelli's headstone, which was right next to Angela Rose Boscorelli, and Mikey Boscorelli. Nobody though saw, a man once named Maurice Louis Boscorelli, have his innocence once return to him as he once again reunited with the ones that loved him, his family.

**THE END!**

**(Insert Enigma's Return to Innocence lyrics here)**

_Still rather disappointed I can't put songs up, check up the lyrics it works well with this story ;)_

_Okay I hope you don't hate me for ending it the way I did, but everything will be explain in my author notes. I don't generally do them, because I never feel like I have to explain myself. But this story had way to much foreshadow, and reasons behind things I did in this story, Anyways, to those that replied. I can't thank you enough._

**Boscogirl, Yammy, and Firefly120**, _thank you for your nice and thoughtful comments about Chapter 16._

_To those that have left me a course of reviews over this length of this story thanks again, and once again don't hate me for doing this._

**Author Notes:** **_Because I can't make an individual author note, I figured I'd do it right now and get it over with. The basic of this story as you know was to walk Boscorelli on that borderline of criminal and cop. Jason Wiles mentioned that Bosco was, so I wanted to take the story and run with it, of course some parts didn't come out the way I had planned._**

**_Now some of you figured, because Faith was no longer married she would be open up for Bosco. This was never my plan to have them get together, I'm just one of those that could never see it, I'm sorry._**

**_The reason behind her marriage failure, was in Season 1, Officer Involved Bosco talked to her about was it really worth to her kids to go through the divorce because he had no idea they were separating, his mother and father. So the idea was, if Bosco wasn't there to say that, and kind of push her like no one else did, who would stop her? So when he came along, as the criminal he still ended up getting through to her._**

**_I also wanted to do the bond they had on the show, and enforce that and say its kind of destined friendship sorta thing. Even though he is on the wrong tracks, he still ends up being a close friend._**

**_I also wanted to figure out how Bosco could go on the wrong side, and the only thing I could think was his mother actually did protect him from his father for the most part. So evidently his father was the one that turned his son into a piece of work._**

**_Return to Innocence, and the reason behind the name. I really knew from the get go Bosco was going to be killed, I just couldn't see this guy surviving. His life turned out crappy and for him to fully turn back into that child of innocence he had to die._**

_So once again, thanks for all the support and reviews over this story's life. It was one of my babies and, thanks again! Till next time, ;) which won't be long because I have to update Ransom now lol. Later_


End file.
